Beast and the Beast
by dhiya chan
Summary: Six represent love, hatred spawned nine representing misery. But if six represents hate, nine representing love. Will happiness be present among the dark? Special FID #6. happy fujodanshi independence day


Desir angin mengalun, berhembus kencang memainkan tirai-tirai indah berkobar laksana membingkai jendela angkasa raya. Langit biru membentang, diselingi terik sinar matahari membagi kehangatan melalui cahaya menyilaukan mata para pemandang. Gerak gemulai ayunan kubik air, derit kayu berderak serima, kicauan segerombolan burung mengepakan sayap menari dilangit biru. Tepat dilepas penghubung antara samudra atlantik dan samudra pasifik (jalur barat laut), sebuah kapal besar ditunggangi sekelompok manusia mengarungi raksasa perairan terbesar dilaut karibia, mengantarkan pertemuan mata penikmat sajiaan alam pada karunia sang Maha Pencipta dalam decak kekaguman.

"Turunkan layarnya!" Bariton khas nan tegas dari nahkoda kapal memecah kesunyian yang tersaji diantara gemuruh ombak laut.

Menyambut titah dilayangkan, para anggota kru bertugas mengemban perintah. Menyambut tali-tali tambang yang kokoh mengulurkannya dalam tarikan kuat, bergotong goyong bersama kru-kru lain hingga layar yang tergulung rapi mencapai puncak tiang kapal, terbentang lebar. Berada tepat didepan kemudi kapal, teropong perak tersemat pada kedua tangan lelaki mengenakan pakaian bangsawan ala abad pertengahan ia rentangkan. Menginspeksi keadaan sekitar guna menghindari bahaya.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat, anak muda." Derap telapak satu mahal menuruni tangga kayu terdengar dari arah belakang tubuh si lelaki. "Tak perlu terburu-buru mengambil tindakan, kau bukan orang pertama yang melakukan pelayaran ke samudra luas." Bulu angsa putih pada badan lingkaran topi lelaki tua tersebut berkibar tertiup angin. Menatap kru-kru kapal bertugas dibawah mereka dari bagian navigasi.

"Memang Fernando de Magelhaens adalah orang pertama yang berlayar dari Eropa ke barat menuju Asia, orang Eropa pertama yang melayari Samudra Pasifik, dan orang pertama memimpin ekspedisi yang bertujuan mengelilingi bola dunia, mengarungi raksasa membawa armada tak lebih dari delapan belas awak menaiki lima buah kapal kecil. Rela meninggalkan spanyol hingga berakhir menyedihkan, mati ditangan suku pribumi Filipina." Si lelaki masih bertahan dengan teropong disebelah mata kanannya menatap keadaan sekelilingnya. "Jika manusia pertama kali mencanangkan diri pergi ke tempat tak ia ketahui, perencanaan dengan presisi matematis yang tinggi ke mana akan pergi, bagaimana mencapainya dan dapat berkomunikasi dengan tempat yang ditinggalkan. Tanpa dijabarkan pun pastilah tau hal itu adalah pokok utama yang harus dilakukan." Lelaki tersebut membalikan badan kesebelah kiri menatap pria disampingnya. "Berbeda denganku, aku memiliki cara tersendiri tanpa harus melanggar batas kemampuan diri seperti yang dilakukan Magelhaens. Menemukan rute laut dari barat ke negeri Timur mengemban tugas seperti diamanatkan King Henry VII, bila dilakukan sesuai perencanan matang... Bartholomeu Dias, Vasco da Gamma, Alfonso d' Albuquerque, Christopher Collumbus, namaku akan terukir didalam sejarah seperti mereka. Dan aku yakin tak akan bernasip sama seperti Magelhaens, Sir John Cabot."

Cabot tertawa keras, menyusuri lantai kayu navigasi yang terletak dilantai dua tengah-tengah kapal menuju kearah sisi kanan, menyangga sebelah tubuh pada tepian kapal. "Setidaknya Magelhaens memiliki prestasi navigasi yang paling berani sepanjang masa, pelayaran Magelhaens merupakan tonggak sejarah Abad Penjelajahan yang Agung—abad yang diwarnai keberanian dan ketakutan, kegembiraan dan tragedi, yang mengantarkan mu pada impian melayari samudra luas. Meskipun ia menggunakan kapal seukuran 21 meter."

Si lelaki muda menyunggingkan seringai tipis. "Apa yang tak bisa ku hadapi dalam pelayaran ini, Sir Cabot? Dididik dalam lingkungan terpelajar oleh para pendahulu yang mengabdi pada kebangsawanan inggris mengarungi jeram samudra, tidak ada yang bisa melawanku sekalipun hal itu berkaitan dengan gelombang laut." Angkuh sang lelaki memutar kemudi kapal ke kiri. "Marry Ann, tidak akan kalah menghadapi terjangan gelombang pasang." Tepukan pada kemudi kapal disertai cerminan raut wajah bangga tersirat diwajah si lelaki menganggumi kapal mereka, marry ann.

"Kau sombong sekali, nak!" Kekeh pria paruh baya itu memainkan janggutnya yang tebal. "Sebelah laut timur bila ditempuh selama lima malam, pulau Guanahani yang terletak di Kepulauan Bahama akan terlihat." Tunjuk Cabot menggunakan telunjuk tangan kiri. "Melintasi perairan Karibia menuju Rio del Oro, apakah kau lupa dengan ekspedisi Christoper Collumbus yang ia tulis di jurnalnya?" Tatap Cabot memandang lurus mata lelaki dihadapannya. Si lelaki diam, memilih melirik Cabot melalui sudut mata.

"…tampak tiga putri duyung yang muncul cukup tinggi di atas permukaan air. Namun mereka tak secantik dalam lukisan, walau mereka memiliki rupa manusia…,"

Kali ini si laki-laki lah yang terbahak mendengar ucapan Cabot. "Masih terlalu dini untuk menegak rhum pada siang hari, old man."

Cabot menyeritkan sebelah alis dengan sebelah tangan menyangga tubuhnya mengunakan tongkat jati berlapiskan emas pada puncaknya. "Kau tak mempercayainya?"

"Dua bulan terdampar ditengah laut, tanpa wanita. Aku yakin Sir Collumbus berhalusinasi setelah sekian lama menahan hasrat biologisnya." Melihat salah satu kru nampak tak berniat mengikat tali yang dililitkan pada pengait sisi kanan kapal, si lelaki beranjak turun menapaki tangga kayu diikuti Cabot dibelakangnya. "Dari kejauhan di tengah laut memandang ikan duyung yang memiliki kelenjar payudara, hanya sebuah kekeliruan menganggap mereka sebagai perempuan- ikat benar-benar talinya!" Teriak si lelaki memerintah kru tersebut.

"Harus kukatakan bahwa keberanianmu patut ku acungi, anak muda." Tungkas Cabot dengan kebanggaan tiada tara. "Berdiri diatas kapal selama 36 tahun, baru kali ini dalam masa pelayaran mendapatkan pendamping yang membantu ekspedisiku adalah seorang anak muda yang cerdas, dan berani." Tangan kanan Cabot mengarah pada lumbung kapal, menginterupsikan salah satu kru untuk pergi kesana. "Tapi harus kau tahu, dari sekian banyak para pelayar berbagai dunia. Mitos perempuan dengan ekor ikan menyebar dari bangsa Yunani bukan sekedar isapan jempol belaka." Si lelaki membalikan tubuh sedikit, tak menghadap kearah Cabot sepenuhnya.

"Waspadalah. Sesungguhnya para pendahulumu telah melihat sendiri keberadaan mereka."

.

Petang telah beranjak meninggalkan rona kejinggaan diufuk barat telah sirna lebih dari lima jam lalu. Kegelapan sang raja malam telah mengarak ke puncak bersama gumpalan awan pekat memenuhi lukisan alam semesta. Diiringi angin yang berhembus menusuk permukaan kulit, kegelapan yang terjalin semakin mencekam, tak terkalahkan oleh minimnya pencahayaan lilin didalam lentera kaca.

Semula desir ombak laut menghantam palung kapal terkesan normal walaupun alunan angin terlihat mempertajam eksistensinya diantara kru-kru yang berpijak diatas kapal. Namun hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama, berselang lima menit. Ombak laut menunjukan tanda-tanda perubahaan, diiringi hembusan angin yang semakin menguat, mulai mempermainkan gelombang laut yang telah memercik liar, menghantam badan kapal secara kasar menimbulkan derit menggerikan terdengar dari pergerakan tiang penunjang kapal. Bertahan ditengah teraduknya isi kapal oleh gelombang laut, John Cabot berserta sang pendamping pelayaran berusaha mempertahankan kegilaan yang tercipta dengan beramai-ramai menarik tali-tali tambang bersama puluhan kru kapal.

"Tarik layarnya!" Intruksi Cabot dijalankan lebih dari dua puluh kru kapal yang giat menggapai tali tambang, ingin menarik bentangan layar besar agar kapal mereka tak terkalahkan oleh hembusan angin yang berpotensi mematahkan tiang kapal.

"Putar haluan kapal kesebelah timur hingga 160 derajat!" Si lelaki berkulit putih bertahan menahan gerak tali tambang, berteriak keras mengalahkan rintik air hujan yang turun semakin lebat. Ikut menambah keganasan gelombang laut dan hembusan angin yang menerpa.

"Yes Sir!" Kru kapal bersurai putih bergelombang sebatas bahu pendek memutar penuh kemudi kapal, memutar benda bulat dengan ruas jari-jari sebanyak dua belas buah dalam enam kali putaran penuh. Mengubah haluan menghindari pusaran angin disebelah timur penghujung laut lepas.

Kru lain berada di dalam bak kayu bulat pada tiang tertinggi kapal dengan bendera kecil diatas tiang, terpengarah. Membelalakan mata melepaskan teropong. "Ada karang dihadapan kita! Ada karang dihadapan kita!" Seru kru tersebut lantang pada rekan-rekannya.

Baik Sir Cabot dan si laki-laki menegakkan tubuh, membulatkan mata menanggalkan perkerjaan mempertahankan tali-tali tambang disekitaran tengah-tengah kapal begitu mendengar seruan anak buah mereka dari atas tiang. "PUTAR HALUAN!" Sir Cabot berteriak keras. Mengalahkan gemuruh petir yang berkumandang membelah langit gelap dengan kilatan cahaya menyilaukan mata.

Ditengah kondisi cuaca tak menentu akibat badai yang menghantam, kebisingan yang tercipta dari debur ombak dan gemuruh petir. Lantunan kru-kru kapal lainnya menyerukan perintah diteriakkan oleh Cabot, meneriakkan kata putar haluan bersama-sama membentuk untaian nada panjang, membuat kru yang bertugas pada kemudi kapal gigih memutar kemudi dalam putaran penuh. Berkali-kali memutari tuas kemudi tersebut walaupun tubuh kru terasa lelah akibat menjaga pergerakannya yang disapu oleh hantaman ombak laut memasuki kabin kapal, serta desakan angin yang terasa hendak menerbangkan tubuhnya. Baru memutari tuas kemudi sebanyak lima kali putaran-

'BRUK!'

Tubuh kru tersebut akhirnya membentur dinding kapal, tak kuat menahan hembusan angin hingga peganggan pada kemudi terlepas- tak berdaya merintih rasa sakit seorang diri akibat benturan pada punggungnya. Kehilangan sosok yang mengontrol tuas kemudi, si lelaki pendamping John Cabot lekas bergegas, menyeberangi dek kapal yang telah dipenuhi air laut serta gerak kapal tak stabil oleh hembusan angin. Tak ingin kemudi kapal terus berputar seorang diri tanpa tersentuh tangan manusia karena pergerakan ombak laut, membuat kapal ia tumpangi bergerak kekiri dan kekanan secara ganas, bahkan lebih parah lagi bongkahan karang dihadapan mereka yang berpotensi meluluh-lantahkan kapal hingga porak-poranda tak bersisa.

"Segera tarik layar kedua! Arah angin dari barat bisa mengacaukan pergerakan kapal kita hingga menabrak karang." Mendapati layar kedua dari tiga buah layar terlepas dari kaitan tali, si lelaki berteriak kencang. Mengusap anak rambut yang basah menutupi wajah menggunakan kedua tangan, menaiki anak tangga menunju lantai atas navigasi dengan susah payah. Menjaga tubuh agar tak hayut terbawa ombak laut yang bisa saja melempar dirinya dari atas kapal.

Bergotong royong bahu membahu menjaga keseimbangan badan dari desakan angin dan ombak yang menggila, puluhan kru kapal menarik tali tambang sebelum diterbangkan angin. Menggenggam erat tali tambang beramai-ramai menjaga layar kedua. Tak ingin mengulur waktu melihat peluang yang ada, ditengah jerih payah sampai di tuas kemudi, si lelaki lekas menghentikan tuas kemudi tersebut yang berputar sendiri akibat baling-baling kapal terpermainkan arus laut. Memegang ganggang kemudi terbuat dari kayu itu, si laki-laki berusaha keras memutari tuas kemudi yang terasa berat. Mengerahkan seluruh tenaga mempererat otot-otot kedua tangan memutari setir kemudi, membanting benda bulat itu kearah kiri secara berkali-kali klimaks sampai 15 kali putaran. Membuat belokan curam pada badan kapal yang semakin mendekati bongkahan karang dengan ia terus memutari kembali kemudi menjadi 22 putaran, mengabaikan peti-peti dikabin kapal serta kru-kru yang membentur dinding sisi kiri kapal.

'BRAK!'

Patung seorang wanita berada dimocong kapal membentur karang, menghancurkan pahatan indah dari sketsa wajah patung tersebut hingga kepala kapal yang bergesekan dengan permukaan karang. Terus menghindari badan tengah kapal bernasip sama seperti patung yang terpahat dimocong kapal, si lelaki mengerahkan tenaga habis-habisan. Memutari tuas tak ingin badan kapal hancur hingga berpotensi membuat kapal mereka karam, kemudian tenggelam ditengah amukan badai.

Peti-peti dikabin terangkat, terhempas dengan kasar diatas lantai kabin seiring lonjakan kuat dari dasar palung kapal, membentur permukaan air disaat berhasil menghindari karang. "Perintahkan kru yang berada didek basement kapal agar mendayung secepatnya!"

Salah seorang kru melepaskan pegangan pada tali tambang, memasuki lumbung kapal menuju ke basement kapal mengintruksikan kru-kru yang bertugas menggerakan dayung dibagian bawah kapal untuk lekas berkerja. Sesuai yang diperintahkan si lelaki agar terbebas dari amukan badai yang bisa meremukan kapal mereka.

"Pegang talinya era-"

Sir Cabot yang berseru hendak memompa semangat kru kapalnya terdiam, berhenti bergerak bersama ratusan kru berikut si lelaki berada di navigasi ketika mendengar teriakan khas terdengar jauh namun mampu dijangkau telinga mereka.

Tak lagi menghiraukan hujan yang membasahi tubuh.

Tak lagi memperdulikan kilatan cahaya dari petir yang menyambar membelah langit gelap.

Tak lagi acuh pada gelombang ombak laut yang membabi buta mempermainkan kapal mereka.

Bukan terdengar seperti teriakan yang awal mula diasumsikan oleh orang-orang penghuni kapal. Terlalu keliru bila disebut teriakan karena lantuan khas bernada panjang lebih mirip seperti suara.

Tidak...

Ini bukan sekedar suara... Melainkan memiliki nada indah. Teramat indah, sangat merdu bahkan semakin didengar menajamkan pendengaran, nada-nada tersebut berisikan sepenggal kata. Tak hanya berisikan sebait permainan nada dengan kata-kata saja, tetapi kata-kata tersebut memiliki makna. Terkesan manis... Penuh syair-syair cinta yang bahkan mengalahkan seorang diva opera terkenal di inggris yang pernah si lelaki dengar. Seluruh sendi-sendi si lelaki terasa lunglai, tak bisa merasakan hantaman titik air hujan membasahi tubuh saking terpesonanya pada lantuanan nada-nada indah tersebut. Terlarut dalam buai nyanyian berlafaskan irama gemulai syahdu, mengiring pergerakan tangan si lelaki mengambil alih kemudi memutari tuas kearah sebaliknya. Merasa badai yang menggempur kapal tak lagi berarti mendengar nyanyian tersebut. Fokus alam bawah sadar si lelaki kini hanya satu...

Menuju kearah sumber nyanyian itu.

'BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!'

Mata si lelaki memandang tak fokus, bahkan hampir terpejam karena terbuai bisikan syahdu membelalakan kedua mata lebar. Mendengar bunyi benda asing menganggu pendengarannya yang disambut pemandangan tak lazim, dimana benang-benang panjang berwarna putih seperti sarang laba-laba berada pada titik-titik krusial kapal. Membentang lurus menyentuh permukaan dengan ujung benang tersebut berasal dari bawah laut.

"Tutup telinga kalian!"

Semula nyanyian indah nan merdu mengalun ditengah guyuran hujan dan ombak besar terhenti, berubah menjadi pekikan memakakkan telinga laksana seperti kicauan kelalawar yang serasa menulikan para pendengarnya. Sir Cabot berserta lelaki tersebut dan juga kru kapal reflek menutupi kedua telinga dengan telapak tangan, meredam teriakan makhluk dari dasar laut yang telah menghujani kapal mereka menggunakan jaring tebal berwarna putih berisikan gumpalan air disekeliling jaring.

"Putri duyung!" Teriakan histeris seorang kru mendekatkan diri disisi kapal kini tinggal kenangan, sebab disaat meneriakan sosok dibawah laut mengeluarkan suara ultra sonic memekan telinga. Kru tersebut menghilang dalam hitungan detik setelah dijerat paksa oleh seseorang menggunakan jaring putih diarahkan padanya dari permukaan air laut. Berakhir dengan gumpalan darah menyebar dipermukaan laut setelah diterkam sosok wanita berwajah seram, bersurai panjang dengan ekor ikan nampak ketika menyelam.

"AKHHH!" Gemuruh histeria kru kapal menggelora, meledakan teriakan ketakutan ditengah badai yang menerpa. Berlari tak tentu arah diatas kabin menuju kedalam kapal, menghindari hujanan jaring putih dikerahkan lebih dari lima puluh jaring yang tersebar disegala penjuru sisi kapal.

'BRUK!'

Menghindari salah satu jaring melayang ditengah udara hendak mendaratkan diri ditubuhnya, si lelaki lekas berguling. Tak lagi peduli jika tubuhnya terhempas diatas peti berisi persediaan makanan. "Angkat senjata kalian! Pertahankan kapal agar tak ditarik paksa hingga tenggelam oleh mereka!" Denting pendang pipih nan panjang yang keluar dari sarung pendang terdengar disusul teriakan Sir Cabot telah menangkat tinggi pedangnya.

Bangkit dari serpihan kayu dari peti yang porak poranda, si lelaki turut mengeluarkan pedangnya. Menebas salah satu jaring berteger di tuas kemudi. "Persiapkan meriam untuk menembak!"

Para kru berlari tak tentu arah menghindari serangan jaring dari putri duyung mengangkat tinggi pedangnya. Berseru lantang menebas jaring-jaring berada di kabin kapal yang masih bisa terjangkau oleh mereka. Sebagian kru lain memempersiapkan lebih dari dua puluh meriam, menderek meriam dilapisi roda untuk mempermudahkan mengganti posisi mengarahkan mocong benda tersebut. Mengisi satu buah bongkahan seberat bola takraw kedalam meriam, kemudian mengisi mesiu didalamnya sebagai penutup.

"Tembak!"

Setelah mendengar aba-aba dari si lelaki, meriam disisi kiri yang telah sedia untuk ditembakkan menimbulkan ledakan hebat. Membabat habis putri duyung yang bergerombol diatas permukaan laut sedang mengarahkan jaring putih melantunkan teriakan keras, bersama potongan tubuh berceceran mengiringi ledakan tersebut.

"Tembak!"

Si Cabot mengambil posisi sebelah kanan turut berteriak kencang, memberi aba-aba bagi kru diposisinya melepaskan tembakan mengenai kumpulan putri duyung yang berada disebelah kanan permukaan laut. Ledakan-ledakan hebat terdengar, mengiringi teriakan sebagaian putri duyung yang terkena tembakan menyerukan teriakan persis seperti suara kelalawar memekakkan telinga. Masih dalam proses pengisian peluru meriam dan bubuk mesiu, si laki-laki berserta Sir Cabot juga awak kapal yang tidak menangani meriam mengarahkan bilah pedang, memangkas jaring putih yang semakin banyak dihujam para putri duyung berwajah seram dibawah sana.

"Sial!" Dentingan bilah pedang menancapkan diri pada tiang kapal menebas tiga buah jaring menjejakan diri pada tempat tersebut, disertai sumpah serapah si lelaki menyaksikan anak buahnya habis satu persatu ditarik paksa oleh putri duyung yang berhasil mengarahkan jaring putih ditubuh krunya. Tidak hanya krunya saja yang dimangsa putri duyung satu persatu, tetapi meriam milik mereka pun tak luput dari incaran kawanan putri duyung sebagai bentuk perlawanan menghentikan agresi dari meriam tersebut.

'Mereka benar-benar mahkluk yang cerdas dan juga buas!'

Rasa marah, geram dan murka menggerogoti hati si lelaki, memuncakkan amarah yang tak terbendung hingga menghunuskan bilah pedang pada jaring putih secara cekat. Menyelamatkan anak buahnya, dan juga meriam yang telah dijerat oleh jaring putih tersebut- membuat perlawanan mereka sebagai berkurang dengan menenggelamkan meriam itu.

"Tuan, awas!"

Dentuman kuat dari punggung si lelaki yang membentur lantai kayu kabin kapal akibat tarikan erat dari jaring putih bersarang disepatu si lelaki tepat setelah peringatan salah seorang kru kapal. Sama seperti sebelumnya, cara kerja putri duyung tersebut bila telah berhasil mendapatkan target yang diinginkan akan menarik tubuh sang target. Menyeretnya dalam tarikan kuat agar masuk kedalam air kemudian memangsanya.

"UGGH!" Si lelaki yang mempertahankan diri supaya tak terseret masuk kedalam laut, terbentur pada dinding sisi kapal. Mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada pegangan sisi dinding, mencengkram benda tersebut sekuat mungkin disaat tarikan pada kakinya semakin kencang, tenaga yang dikerahkan putri duyung didalam benar-benar luar biasa. Terlebih ketika mereka berenang semakin dalam kedalam laut, menarik jaring putih dari telapak tangan mereka menyeret mangsa untuk masuk kedalam laut.

'PRANK!'

Bilah pedang Sir Cabot menebas jarang yang membelenggu sepatu si lelaki. Membantu lelaki tersebut bangkit berdiri kemudian berlari menuju tengah-tengah kapal. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Lebih dari cukup untuk mematahkan tulang rusukku." Ringgis lelaki itu menahan rasa nyeri diulu hati.

"Kita harus menurunkan layar untuk menambah kecepatan kapal agar lekas meninggalkan kawasan ini. Kita berada di sarang mereka." Seru Sir Cobat ditengah hujan yang masih mendera.

"Kau bisa mematahkan layarnya, Sir." Geleng si lelaki tak setuju.

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar terbebas. Kita telah dikepung, berada disini hanya akan membuat kita mati tanpa dikenang karena dianggap sebagai kapal yang karam tanpa sebab." Jelas Sir Cabot disambut bungkamnya si lelaki.

Tidak lagi mempunyai pilihan. Mau tak mau, si lelaki menganggukkan kepala. Menyetujui usulan Sir Cabot, harus merelakan resiko layar yang patah bila merentangkan layar ditengah hembusan angin membabi buta seperti ini. "Kau yang tanggani navigasi, anak muda."

"Tidak."

Langkah kaki Sir Cabot yang hendak berbalik arah menuntun kru untuk melepaskan tembakan meriam terhenti mendengar suara si lelaki. "Lebih baik anda yang tangani navigasi, Sir. Aku masih belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan anda dalam memegang kendali kemudi ditengah menghadapi problema seperti ini." Sir Cabot menerima usulan si lelaki dengan anggukan lemah, memukul pundak si lelaki pelan mengirimkan rasa semangat sembari berlalu melewati lelaki muda tersebut menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, dimana kemudi berada.

"Tembak terus mereka!" Titah si pria seraya melepaskan kaitan tali tambang yang dikaitkan pada sisi kiri kapal, sembari memerintahkan kru yang ada untuk melepaskan kaitan disisi kanan agar layar ketiga terlepas. Ditengah perjuangan Sir John Cabot memutar haluan kapal, si lelaki pun turut mengerahkan segenap kemampuan melepaskan layar kedua, layar paling besar diantara tiga layar kapal mereka.

Lepas.

Layar kedua telah berhasil diturunkan, tinggal menyisakan layar pertama untuk diturunkan. Ketika proses melepaskan kaitan dimasing-masing sisi kapal selesai, kendala yang menghadang kembali mendera disaat gempuran serangan putri duyung dan badai menghambat, salah satu tali tambang tidak bisa terlepas sepenuhnya karena tersangkut pada kayu layar hingga terlilit. Membuat layar pertama masih menggantung, belum diturunkan secara sempurna. Menyiapkan pedang ditangan kanan menebas jaring putih dilayangkan para putri duyung kelak, si lelaki menaiki tali tambang menuju keatas layar ingin melepaskan lilitan tali yang tak sepenuhnya terlepas dengan kaki-kaki jenjang meniti pada kayu layar pertama.

Teriakan suara putri duyung memekakkan telinga membuat si lelaki hampir terjatuh, terlebih ketika dua-tiga orang putri duyung melesakkan jaring putih kearah si laki-laki. Semakin berniat mengacaukan keseimbangan laki-laki tersebut yang kini mengayunkan pedang menenas jaring-jaring itu. Si Cabot memutar kemudi sebanyak dua puluh kali, memutar haluan kapal menuju kearah utara meninggalkan kawasan perairan karibia. Disaat berhasil melepaskan lilitan tali tambang pada dahan kayu layar pertama, si lelaki yang berada diatas mengendarkan pandangan kearah depan tiba-tiba membelalakan mata.

"Putar kemudi secara penuh, ada karang dihadapan kita!"

Naas. Terlambat memutar kemudi, badan kapal disisi kiri tak luput menabrak gundakan karang, mengakibatkan laki-laki yang berpijak pada kayu pangait layar terpental, keluar dari atas kapal masuk kedalam laut dengan kapal yang bertabrakan pada permukaan karang terus melaju. Menjauhi kawasan sedikit demi sedikit meninggalkan si lelaki yang tak mampu bergerak akibat tekanan didalam laut. Tenggelam bersama serpihan-serpihan kayu dari kapal pasca bertabrakan dengan karang. Tubuh si lelaki semakin tenggelam, bergerak bersama arus pusaran air laut yang membawanya semakin menuju kedalam. Mengarah pada dasar samudra yang luas nan gelap, tak terterangi cahaya apapun.

Mengigil kedinginan seorang diri dengan sayup-sayup pandangan mata tak memiliki daya untuk sekedar melihat keadaan sekitar, diantara buramnya pengheliatan akibat kesadaran yang menimpis. Si laki-laki berusaha keras mempertahakan kedua mata agar tak terpejam meski sulit untuk dilakukan. Diantara upaya diri mengalahkan alam bawah sadar yang hendak menerbangkannya ke nirwana dunia lain, jauh dari dasar lautan sesuatu mendekat. Berenang tepat kearahnya dengan suara khas lengkingan kelalawar terdengar ditengah gelembung udara.

Putri duyung...

'Apakah ini akhir hidupku?'

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

The Beast and The Beast

Pairing: SasuNaru for ever n ever.

Warning: Yaoi, MaleXMale, Slash, full content Mature Adult

Cerita ini berdasarkan fiktif belaka, imajinasi gaje dari seorang fans setia SN. Mohon maaf apabila terdapat kesamaan cerita dan tempat.

Spesial to Fujoanshi Independence Day.

Juga kado selanjutnya buat I don't care about Taz~

Happy FDI Minna~

.

.

.

Desir pasir yang tergulung bersama ombak laut, menari-nari diatas bibir pantai. Pasir putih, halus nan lembut menimbulkan nada-nada riang disaat telapak sepatu flat dilapisi kaos kaki panjang dari balik rok mekar menjejakan diri pada pasir-pasir putih tersebut. Suara burung-burung disekitaran pantai dan bebatuan karang menyerukan kicauan indah, bersama deburan ombak sekelompok burung tersebut terbang sangat efisien di udara dengan menggunakan teknik terbang melayang dan terbang membumbung untuk dapat terbang pada jarak yang sangat jauh dengan tenaga yang sedikit, melawan arus balik angin melayang dengan irama hembusan angin, mengepakkan sayap berwarna kehitaman yang gagah melakukan maneuver-manuver akrobatik. Albatros pundak biru, burung terbang yang termaksud besar sering berada pada pinggiran pantai segala pejuru dunia dibagian selatan.

Menikmati desau angin pantai menerpa tubuh, ditemani kicauan burung albatros, si wanita mengenakan hiasan berupa rambut digelung tinggi menyusuri bibir pantai. Berjalan pada pinggiran bibir pantai mengamati permainan ombak laut datang silih berganti hendak membasahi sepatunya. Disaat mengangkat tinggi rok mekar tersebut, langkah kaki si wanita terhenti. Membeku ditempat tak mampu bergerak begitu mendapati sosok yang tak asing dipandangan mata berada dibibir pantai- terhantam deburan ombak menerpa tubuhnya yang terbaring telungkup.

'Manusia?!'

Bergegas beranjak, si wanita lekas berlari. Tak lagi memperdulikan rok renda dibagian bawah tersapu air laut laut atau bahkan kotor oleh percikan pasir yang menempel. "Tuan! Tuan!" Wanita bersurai pirang tersebut mengoyangkan tubuh sosok tersebut, membalikan tubuh sosok itu menumpu kepalanya dipangkuan sang wanita. Memeriksa denyut nadi sosok itu, wanita memiliki rambut panjang itu terlihat tak puas. Menempelkan cuping telinga pada tengah-tengah dada sosok tersebut, kemudian menekan-nekan bagian dada menggunakan kedua tangan.

Tak memberikan reaksi apapun, wanita tersebut mengangkat dagu sosok itu, meniupkan udara melalui mulutnya ke mulut sosok itu yang ia lakukan secara berkala. Terus meniupkan udara sembari menekan-nekan bagian tengah dada.

"U-UHUK!" Semburan air keluar dari mulut sosok tersebut terlihat, terbatuk-batuk menyeruakan suara kerongkongan terasa menyakitkan seiring banyaknya air yang mendesak keluar dari bibir sosok itu.

Sang wanita tersenyum lega, mengusap dadanya pelan meletakan tangan pada punggung sosok itu- membantu meredakan batuk. "Syukurlah. Anda baik-baik saja?"

Pancaran mata kehidupan dari sorot mata bertahtakan batu kelam memandang sekeliling dengan bergerilya. Mengamati keadaan yang terasa asing dipengheliatan. 'Bukan inggris...'

"D-Dimana aku?" Iris mata sosok tersebut yang bergerak limbung, menerka-nerka keberadaan diri menatap wanita dihadapannya sekilas. "Dimana aku!" Teriaknya keras, menguncang pundak wanita yang nampak terkejut mendapati reaksi negatif dari sosok itu.

"K-Kopenhagen. A-Anda berada di Kopenhagen sekarang."

Seketika bayangan akan badai yang menerpa kapal, ombak laut menggila menghantam kabin, serta serangan jaring putih dilayangkan oleh makhluk liar jauh dari dasar palung laut membekas di imaji si lelaki. Menampilkan kilas balik teramat jelas disaat melepaskan kaitan tali tambang yang memilit layar pertama, ia terpental akibat tabrakan kuat dari kapal yang mereka tumpangi. Hingga ketika kesadaran yang kian menipis, hendak meninggalkan nirwana realita ditengah badai yang melanda menuju alam bawah sadar terdalam, sosok dari dasar laut memunculkan diri membayangi isi pikiran si lelaki. Seorang wanita bersurai panjang yang indah...

Mencoba bangkit dari posisi tubuh telungkup diatas pasir diantara derai ombak laut membasahi pakaian yang ia kenakan, lelaki tersebut beranjak pelan, hendak berdiri dengan kedua kaki berpijak pada pasir pantai kembali terjatuh. Sang wanita sigap menahan tubuh si lelaki menggunakan kedua tangan, tak mengurungkan niat walaupun apa yang ia lakukan sudah terlambat karena tubuh si pria telah terlebih dahulu membentur pasir dilalui ombak laut. "Hati-hati, tubuh anda sangat lemah." Sergah wanita itu menuntun tubuh si lelaki kembali bangkit, mengalungkan tangan kanan lelaki itu dipundak- mengabaikan lengan baju si lelaki yang basah mengenai gaunnya.

"Aku harus kembali ke inggris." Melangkah tertatih-tatih bersama sang wanita tanpa mengurangi sedikitpun beban tubuh yang menumpu pada wanita bersurai pirang itu, si lelaki kembali membuka suara ditengah ketidak-berdayaan diri untuk sekedar membuka kedua mata yang terpejam erat. "Aku harus mengetahui keberadaan marry ann, memastikan Sir John Cabot dan awak kapal selamat dari badai."

Tak mengubris gumaman si lelaki terus mengulang perkataan itu secara terus menerus, wanita yang memiliki bola mata aquamire dikedua mata terlihat gigih menahan berat tubuh lelaki itu seraya melangkahkan kaki, "Anda membutuhkan tabib, tuan." Meninggalkan pantai yang sepi menuju keramaian manusia berada diseberang pepohonan sana.

Diantara ketahanan tubuh tak memiliki secuil tenaga sekedar untuk menjejakkan kedua kaki diatas tanah, kesadaran yang menipis akibat energi yang terserap setelah sekian lama berada dalam ombang-ambing air laut dengan kadar air dibawah nol derajat oleh arus lautan samudra, si lelaki kehilangan penguasaan bawah sadar yang mengharuskan ia terlelap, menutup kedua mata perlahan tak lagi mengetahui dunia yang baru dilihatnya kurun waktu beberapa menit lalu.

Jauh ditengah laut berjarak lebih dari seratus meter dari bibir pantai, sosok penghuni dunia lain merambat secara perlahan menuju karang-karang besar. Menilik dalam pandangan sendu dari sorot yang berpupil seperti mata ular, sosok tersebut menatap kepergiaan si laki-laki yang kini berada didalam kereta kuda dibalik karang pantai. Mengendap sendirian seorang diri, memecah dari koloni yang berada nun jauh disamudra atlantik. Tak menyadari keberadaan lain dibelakangnya yang memiliki rupa menyeramkan, gigi meruncing, kulit berwarna biru gelap yang mengkilat, dan sorot mata layaknya monster dibalik pupil mata ular. Sosok bersurai panjang tersebut terus menjatuhkan pandangan mata kearah depan, meski laki-laki yang ia tatap tak lagi nampak dipengheliatan.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan merobek jantung laki-laki itu."

Menoleh kebelakang dengan kedua mata terbelalak lebar, sosok bersurai panjang itu pun mendesis keras. Menunjukan gigi-gigi runcing miliknya yang tak beraturan diiringi menampakan gestur agresi- melawan terang-terangan yang disambut desisan tajam dari lawan agresinya. Menunjukan taring-taring tajam dan kuku-kuku yang meruncing di sepuluh jari tangan memiliki selaput kaki bebek pada setiap ruas rongga jari. Menenggelamkan tubuh menghindari sosok yang baru datang tersebut berenang di kedalaman laut. Sosok rupa bersurai pirang acak-acakan ikut menyusul, berenang mendahului duyung didepannya yang kemudian berhenti tepat dihadapan duyung tersebut.

"Jika saudara-saudara kita yang lain tahu, kau menyelamatkan seorang manusia. Maka kau akan dimangsa oleh mereka!" Desis duyung laki-laki dengan tiga buah garis pada masing-masing pipi mengeluarkan gelembung udara- rongga bernafasnya jika berada didalam laut.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya bila aku mencintai laki-laki itu." Duyung bersurai panjang itu mencoba berenang kelain arah, menghindari pangeran duyung tersebut yang malah lengannya yang bersirip ditarik paksa.

"Siren ditakdirkan tidak mempunyai perasaan. Terlebih perasaan cinta." Desisan bercampur dengan geraman khas monster terdengar dari bibir pangeran duyung. "Hanyalah suatu kecacatan bila siren mempunyai perasaan kotor seperti itu. Kita bangsa pemangsa, pemakan jiwa-jiwa umat manusia yang laknat dan hina, tak pantas kaum seperti kita menaruh belas kasih pada mereka!"

"Dia tidak seperti manusia lainnya-"

Si pangeran duyung kembali mendesis, menunjukan gigi-gigi meruncing dengan kuku-kuku tajamnya menggertak duyung wanita itu. "Siren adalah dewa! Keturunan dari dewi yang agung- Atargatis. Manusia makhluk hina tidak pantas mendapatkan perasaan dari dewa." Keukeuh duyung itu.

"Sebelum menjadi duyung, Atargatis pernah mencintai seseorang semasa ia menjadi manusia." Si duyung wanita tak bermaksud untuk menyanggah, walau keadaan tak memungkinkan untuk memberi pengertian pada duyung dihadapannya.

"Dia mencintai manusia jauh sebelum menjadi siren!" Duyung lelaki itu mengacungkan kuku-kuku dijarinya, terlihat tak berniat mengurungkan kuku tersebut barang satu sentipun ke leher duyung itu. "Setelah menjadi duyung, ia bahkan tak lagi memendam perasaan hina itu lagi kepada manusia." Ekor berwarna hitam kebiruan milik duyung laki-laki mengepak, berenang mengelilingi duyung wanita- masih mendesis bengis. "Sebagai saudara satu kaum, aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu wahai saudariku. Dunia manusia terlalu kejam untuk kau rasakan sebagai bagian dari segelintir kaum agung yang ingin mereka musnahkan." Duyung laki-laki itu berhenti berenang, mengepakan ekornya perlahan berdiri dihadapan duyung wanita dalam jarak satu langkah namun ia berenang sedikit keatas- membuat duyung wanita itu menonggakkan kepala menatapnya.

"Dua belas tahun menatapnya dari balik karang perairan inggris sana, kau pastilah mengerti saudaraku jika perasaan ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk ku tanggung sendiri dalam bayang-bayang semu." Memudarkan wajah menyeramkan dari gigi-gigi yang meruncing dan mata emerland beririskan pupil ular. Sisik-sisik kebiruan menyelimuti wajah putri duyung terkikis, sirna secara perlahan hingga menampakan wajah mulus bak wajah wanita jelita di darat. "Untuk sekali ini, bantu aku. Izinkan aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang aku cintai."

Duyung laki-laki itu menunjukan raut murka, terlihat jelas dipantulan mata duyung wanita bila duyung laki-laki itu telah berubah. Menjadi lebih bengis, khas seorang mitologi yunani memiliki ekor ikan dengan wajah menyerupai monster laut mengerikan. "Jangan pernah tunjukan wajah itu dihadapanku!" Berang duyung itu tak main-main. "Bila saudara-saudara kita yang lain melihat wujudmu seperti ini, mereka akan memangsamu saudariku karena merasa terkhianati."

Mendapatkan pencengkalan dari saudara satu kaumnya, sang duyung wanita mengubah wajahnya seperti semula, menjadi makhluk bawah laut yang mengerikan. Siren tersebut kembali berenang, mengepakan ekor menyusuri lautan terdalam dengan berenang secepat mungkin. Melihat saudarinya telah berenang menuju sirenum scopuli, atau sarang mereka yang berada di tanjung Pelorum, pulau Anthemusa. Duyung laki-laki tersebut turut mengepakkan ekor, berenang menyusul saudari satu kaumnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Ku lakukan semua ini demi kebaikanmu, saudariku. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Manusia terlalu jahat, tamak, dan mereka adalah makhluk terkejam didunia."

"Jika begitu kenapa malah yang kulihat darinya tak seperti penjabaran spekulasimu, saudaraku?" Duyung wanita itu terlihat enggan menolehkan wajah menatap duyung jantan tersebut yang biasa disebut Ea atau Oannes. "Dia terlalu lembut, terlalu tangguh dengan kharismanya sebagai seorang terpelajar yang berpikir rasional. Sebuah kebohongan yang kejam bila kau memberinya stigma negatif sebagai sosok yang mudah untuk menyakiti orang lain."

"Dia membunuh saudara-saudari kita yang lain pada malam itu!" Sang Oannes berenang semakin cepat, menyamai gerak putri duyung itu ketika ia tertinggal beberapa meter. "Bukankah kau melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalamu bagaimana dia membunuh saudara-saudari kita? Meledakan kita hingga berkeping-keping seperti tak memiliki hati!"

Putri duyung yang tersulut emosi menolehkan kepala menatap Oannes disampingnya. "Kitalah yang melakukan penyerangan terhadap mereka terlebih dahulu, saudaraku! Wajar bila ia mempertahankan diri hingga melawan kaum kita."

Sang duyung jantan mendesiskan suara dalam geraman nada yang mematikan. "Sudah tugas siren menyesatkan jiwa-jiwa yang hina dari manusia-manusia kotor itu bila melewati perairan kekuasaan kaum kita." Ujarnya tegas, tak menolerir penyanggah lebih dari ini. "Kita butuh makanan agar tetap hidup, saudariku. Harus kau mengerti akan hal itu." Desak duyung jantan tersebut berusaha menyusul pergerakan putri duyung dihadapannya.

"Kau hanya akan membawa penyesalan dikemudian hari bila menyadari sisi lain dari manusia yang kau puja." Duyung laki-laki tersebut berhasil menyusul gerak putri duyung sebelahnya, mengimbangi laju renang sang duyung secara beriringan bersama-sama. "Untuk itu... Untuk itu hentikan perjanjian terlarangmu, saudariku." Tungkas duyung jantan memandang wajah saudarinya. "Hentikan kesepakatanmu dengan penyihir bawah laut untuk berubah menjadi manusia secara utuh sebelum semuanya terlambat!"

Bukannya mendengar petuah duyung laki-laki, putri duyung itu pun terus berlalu, berenang mengarungi lautan menuju ke perairan lepas meninggalkan duyung laki-laki itu seorang diri. Berdiam diri memandang ekor putri duyung yang mengepak dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

Laki-laki bersurai hitam, bertahtakan sepasang batu kelam membingkai wajah yang terpahat sempurna, menampakan keindahannya dari kelopak mata. Terbuka secara perlahan, mengerjapkan kedua mata yang kemudian mengedarkan pandangan menyapu keseluruh penjuru arah- memandangi keadaan sekitar. Kepala si lelaki masih terasa berat, persis terhantam sebuah bongkahan batu yang besar ketika hendak beranjak dari atas ranjang, geraman tertahan lolos dibibirnya. Meringis keras melantunkan leguhan panjang, menahan rasa nyeri akibat pergerakan sendi leher yang sulit untuk ia gerakan.

Bertanya-tanya didalam hati mengetahui ruangan ia tempati sungguh berbeda dengan kamar miliknya. Pria berkulit putih memiliki surai raven kebiruan mencoba menerka-nerka, mengulang kembali sisa-sisa ingatan yang masih tersimpan. Badai, marry ann, serangan putri duyung dan...

Kopenhagen!

Si lelaki lekas beranjak, menggerakan tubuhnya secara kasar bangkit dari kasur empuk tersebut. Tak peduli jika ia masih mengenakan pakaian tidur, tak peduli dengan rasa berat nan menyakitkan diseluruh tubuh setiap menggerakan langkah kaki menuju kearah pintu. Prioritas utama yang terbersit dipikiran kala berhasil mengembalikan memori, bila harus menyeret kedua kakinya, si pria bersumpah harus mengetahui segalanya bila ia telah sampai di inggris sana.

"Ahh, tuan. Anda telah bangun- Tuan!"

Si wanita bersurai pirang dengan manik-manik mahkota diatas kepala membalikan badan, berusaha menggapai lengan laki-laki tinggi semampai itu agar berhenti. Belum sempat menuruni tangga yang mewah nan megah, kondisi si lelaki belum sepenuhnya pulih pasca siuman membuatnya jatuh terduduk, memegangi kepalanya dengan erat guna meredam rasa sakit. "Kondisi anda belum pulih, mohon istirahat sebentar didalam kamar, akan ku panggilkan tabib untuk memeriksa keadaan anda."

Menggelengkan kepala pelan menolak ajakan si wanita, laki-laki itu pun mencoba bangkit berdiri- keras kepala. "Maafkan saya yang lancang ini, tetapi saya harus kembali ke london." Tolaknya halus.

"Bila anda memaksakan diri, keadaan anda hanya akan semakin mengkhawatirkan. Mohon menunggu sejenak, ku panggilkan tabib untuk memeriksa keadaan anda."

Si laki-laki keukeuh menolak. "Maaf, saya harus pergi."

"Kopenhagen mempunyai otoritas dengan negara inggris." Si wanita menatap penuh si lelaki, membuat lelaki itu yang semula teguh pendirian ingin beranjak pergi berdiam diri. Memandang si wanita. "Dengan wewenang ku sebagai putri dari kerajaan Kopenhagen, aku akan mengutus salah seorang dewan ku untuk berangkat ke inggris. Menyampaikan perkara keberadaan anda disini sekaligus mencari informasi yang ingin anda dapatkan selama menjalani perawatan."

Sadar akan kelancangan sikapnya bertindak tidak sopan menolak bantuan seorang putri kerajaan, si lelaki lekas menundukan tubuh. Memberi salam seraya merentangkan tangan kanan dengan tangan kiri ia dekap diatas perut. "Mohon maafkan kelancangan saya, Yang Mulia."

Si wanita mengulas senyum tipis, mengiring laki-laki itu kembali ke tempat tidur. "Tabib akan datang sesaat lagi, bersabarlah." Terlalu baik bagi seorang putri kerajaan menyelimutkan menggunakan selimut sutra ke tubuhnya. Sebagai seorang yang memiliki peranan penting dalam suatu negara, menyentuh sosok jelita seperti perempuan dihadapannya adalah suatu pelanggaran besar. Walau sang putri sendiri yang gencar melakukan kontak padanya. Entah harus merasa senang, atau terancam. Si lelaki tetap tak bisa mengalihkan wajah barang sedikitpun memungkiri paras sang putri yang teramat cantik.

Seruan dari arah pintu oleh seorang pengawal yang memberitahukan keberadaan tabib diluar sana, sang putri pun mempersilahkan tabib itu untuk masuk. Lekas memeriksakan kondisi si lelaki. "Suatu keajaiban setelah satu minggu terlelap anda berhasil sadar, Tuan." Selepas memasuki pintu setelah memberi hormat pada sang putri, seorang laki-laki jangkung mulai melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Aku tak sadarkan diri selama satu minggu?" Alis si lelaki bertaut, tak percaya.

"Untuk seseorang yang terombang-ambing dilaut lepas dengan kadar suhu tubuh mencapai dibawah batas normal, pasca kehilangan kesadaran. Saya tak berharap banyak selain mempercayakan kesembuhan anda pada Tuhan." Dokter bersurai putih mengenakan pakaian khas bangsawan terpelajar menyunggingkan senyum ramah. "Melihat anda berhasil melewati fase kritis, adalah suatu keajaiban dari Tuhan ketika anda berhasil sadar hingga seperti saat ini." Kelopak mata si lelaki ditarik sang dokter, memeriksa kedua mata obsidan itu.

"Cukup baik. Aku akan memberikan beberapa ramuan untuk memulihkan kebugaran tubuh anda, juga sebagai sistem imun untuk kekebalan tubuh." Memeriksa denyut nadi, dan titik-titik dibagian tubuh si lelaki. Dokter pun beranjak berdiri setelah memastikan kondisi si lelaki yang kini berangsung membaik. "Ditambah istirahat beberapa hari kedepan agar kondisi tubuh anda kembali stabil secara sempurna."

"Terima kasih atas bantuan anda, Sir." Ucap si lelaki sungguh-sungguh, menyeruakan perasaan lapang mendengar penuturan sang dokter. Dokter tersebut menganggukan kepala.

"Izinkan hamba untuk memantau perkembangannya, Yang Mulia." Bisik sang dokter beranjak pergi menuju pintu. Ditemani putri bergaun mekar dan indah itu sampai dibibir tangga.

"Dengan senang hati." Bungkuk sang putri seraya merentangkan rok mekarnya menggunakan sebelah tangan. "Terima kasih atas kesediaannya untuk datang kemari." Tangan kanan putri terjulur, membiarkan lelaki paruh baya berkumis putih itu mengencup punggung tangannya.

"Pengabdian ku memang untuk keluarga kerajaan, Yang Mulia." Usai mencium punggung tangan, sosok dokter tersebut menuruni tangga. Mengarungi ball room yang megah dan luas menuju kearah pintu. Dari arah besar dilalui sang dokter beberapa detik lalu, sosok dewan kerajaan menampakan diri menghampiri sang putri setelah memberi hormat.

Pintu kamar didiami oleh si lelaki terbuka, menampakan wujud sang putri dengan dewan kerajaan berdiri tepat dibelakang wanita bergaun biru tosca itu. "Aku telah mengutus otoritas dewan kerajaan yang akan pergi ke kerajaan anda, tuan. Bila tak keberataan, anda bisa menyampaikan perihal yang ingin anda dapatkan bila utusanku telah sampai disana. Dua minggu apakah terlalu lama, tuan?"

Si lelaki mengangguk hormat. "Lebih dari cukup, Yang Mulia. Jarak tempuh Denmark menuju London, Inggris terbilang cukup jauh. Menaiki kapal menghabiskan waktu sampai enam malam. Lagipula apa yang ingin ku sampaikan pada Yang Mulia Raja Henry bukan bersifat perihal kenegaraan." Jelas si lelaki tak menurunkan sikap hormat sedikitpun. "Sesungguhnya pesan yang akan ku sampaikan, akan ku tulis kedalam sebuah surat. Tak perlu menyampaikannya secara lisan." Senyum tipis terlukis dibibir si lelaki menutup perkataannya.

"Baiklah." Tangan sang putri terangkat, mengintruksikan dewan kerajaan untuk keluar dari dalam kamar. Menganggukan badan penuh hormat, dewan kerajaan pun menghilang dibalik pintu. "Ino Adeliva Uradel." Wanita tersebut kembali meyibakan roknya yang panjang dan mekar seraya menundukan tubuh.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa mengenal Yang Mulia Uradel." Tunduk lelaki itu hormat dari atas tempat tidur. "Saya Delano Roosevelt." Meraih tangan yang dijulurkan oleh wanita itu, si lelaki pun menyambutnya, mengecup tangan kanan sang putri yang terselimuti sarung tangan. Menatap pancaran mata kekaguman dilayangkan sang putri kepada dirinya.

"Sasuke Grover Delano Roosevelt."

.

.

.

"Delano Roosevelt?" Kacamata bulat terbingkai sempurna diwajah laki-laki bersurai pirang bergelombang panjang, dilepaskan. Meletakan kacamata bertangkai kuningan itu diatas meja coklat dihadapannya.

"Salah satu bangsawan tertinggi yang menjadi kaki tangan raja Henry VII, Yang Mulia." Lelaki berpakaian khas bangsawan menundukan kepala dihadapan lelaki paruh baya itu. "Menurut informasi yang kudapatkan dari otoritas kerajaan kita, silsilah kerajaan inggris masih berkaitan erat dengan bangsawan Delano Roosevelt."

"Apakah putri Ino bersama dengan pemuda itu?" Anggukan dewan kerajaan membuat helaan nafas berat mengalun dibibir sang raja. "Dimataku pemuda itu hanyalah bangsawan biasa. Meskipun mempunyai hubungan dengan dengan raja Henry." Raja itu pun beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya. "Aku menginginkan pewaris tahta agar bisa memperkuat pertahanan kerajaan kita dari serangan kerajaan-kerajaan eropa lain yang lebih kuat." Tuturnya mengganggam tangan erat.

"Pangeran Sasuke Grover Delano Roosevelt menduduki posisi ke dua belas dari daftar waris penerima tahta kerajaan Inggris, Yang Mulia."

Posisi tubuh sang raja yang membelakangi dewan kerajaan sontak membalikan tubuh, menolehkan kepala kebelakang menatap dewan kerajaan itu, tak lagi memandang kearah jendela.

"Gelar yang diberikan raja Henry adalah Marquess of Winchester. Gelar Marquess sendiri menduduki posisi kedua setelah Duke. Kepala keluarga bangsawan Delano Roosevelt yaitu Lord Fugaku Duane Delano Roosevelt adalah keponakan dari raja Henry VII, dia juga dipercayai untuk mempertahankan dan membentengi kerajaan inggris dari serangan kerajaan luar, Yang Mulia." Tutup dewan kerajaan masih menundukan kepala.

Sang raja terdiam, menyimpulkan beberapa spekulasi dalam proses imaji akan perkataan yang dituturkan oleh dewan kerajaan. Berjalan mondar-mandir melewati meja kerja secara pelan dengan tangan bertopang dagu, sang raja mulai menyisihkan pilihan-pilihan yang akan ia ambil demi ego mengatas-namakan kelangsungan kinerja kerajaan. "Jika Ino menikah dengan pemuda itu, besar kemungkinan posisinya sebagai pewaris tahta akan naik, menyingkirkan pewaris tahta yang lainnya." Spekulasi sang raja disambut anggukan dari dewan kerajaan.

"Benar Yang Mulia-ku."

"Kerajaan kita tak hanya akan kuat, kerjasama yang kita tawarkan akan menguntungkan kita di berbagai segi." Sang raja mengalihkan wajah ke arah dewan kerajaan. "Bila putri Ino menaruh hati kepada pangeran Sasuke." Menatap dalam gestur tubuh tegak, mengalungkan kedua tangan dibelakang pinggangnya. "Buat pangeran Sasuke menyetujui usulan pernikahan yang putri Ino ajukan sebagai balasan atas penyelamatan yang dilakukan putri Ino."

Dewan kerajaan tersebut membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Baik, Yang Mulia."

Sang raja membalikan tubuh, kembali menghadap kearah jendela. "Selenggarakan perhelataan pesta akbar didalam istana. Undang perwakilan keluarga bangsawan Delano Roosevelt untuk hadir dalam pesta tersebut sebagai tamu agung." Mata aquamire menyorot pantulan dirinya dikaca jendela dalam pandangan tajam. Menautkan kedua alisnya laksana menginginkan sesuatu yang teramat besar, dan harus ia dapatkan.

"Beritahukan bila Raja Inochi Kolderup-Rosenvinge Uradel dari Denmark yang mengundang mereka."

.

Dari istana yang terletak di pesisir pantai Langelinie, Kopenhangen utara. Sosok laki-laki bersurai raven dianugerahi kulit putih bersih duduk di sisi beranda teras kamar terbuat dari bebatuan yang diukir mengelilingi beranda teras, menatap laut lepas dihadapannya. Hari masih siang, angin pantai yang berhembus ditengah hamparan angkasa biru yang memanja mata tak mampu mengusir kegelisahan melanda si lelaki. Sudah hampir sebulan berada di Denmark, selama itulah sampai detik ini si lelaki belum juga menapakkan kaki di tanah kelahirannya. Memang otoritas kerajaan di Kopenhagen yang mengemban tugas dari sang putri telah kembali setelah melaksanakan tugas. Menyampaikan perihal keberadaan dirinya yang kini harus menjalani serangkaian pemulihan pasca terombang-ambing dilautan lepas.

Berdasarkan informasi yang ia dapatkan, keberadaan marry ann bersama dengan puluhan awak kapal dan juga Sir John Cabot belum diketahui. Entah berhasil selamatkan dari badai, entah Sir Cabot masih hidupkah setelah serangan putri duyung, atau marry ann telah sampai pada tujuankah? Sungguh, lelaki itu kini merasa kalut. Tak mampu berpikir jernih mengenai keadaan awak kapal marry ann serta Sir Cabot.

Dan dari segelintir rasa gelisah itu. Tenggelam di perairan karibia hingga terdampar di Denmark adalah klimaks segala keanehan yang menimpa dirinya. Perairan karibia berada berjuta-juta mil dari kawasannya sekarang, bila tubuhnya yang terombang-ambil dilautan lepas nun jauh disana. Seharusnya si lelaki terdapar di pulau-pulau terpencil disekitaran perairan. Jauh dari logika bila menolak ukur berdasarkan perhitungan asal-asalan, keberadaan si lelaki di Denmark adalah suatu keanehan yang luar biasa. Denmark dan Inggris hanya terpisah oleh lautan yang cukup luas. Melihat arah mata angin serta geografis negara berdasarkan letak dan posisinya, mustahil sekali tubuh terbawa arus laut sampai-sampai melewati inggris yang menghubungkan laut lepas secara langsung.

Mendesah keras tak mempunyai jawaban pasti mengklarifikasikan segala keanehan yang menimpa, si lelaki hanya fokus pada satu hal. Sosok bersurai panjang yang muncul dipengheliatannya sesaat setelah terlempar dari kapal. Entah mimpi atau halusinasi belaka, si lelaki tak bisa memperkirakan hal ini lebih lanjut, karena nyatanya sosok yang menolong raganya adalah satu orang...

"Anda berada disini, yang mulia Pangeran."

Wanita yang kini mengenakan gaun hijau tua berdiri dihadapannya. "Yang Mulia putri Ino Adeliva Uradel." Bungkuk lelaki itu hormat.

Putri Ino tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak menyambut kakakmu yang baru datang, pangeran?"

Si lelaki menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Dia lebih membutuhkan istirahat karena baru saja menempuh perjalanan panjang." Si lelaki menggapai uluran tangan sang putri, menuntun pinggul wanita itu untuk mendekati sisi pembatas beranda. Memandang dalam diam wajah sang putri sedang menatapnya dalam binar kekaguman, si lelaki mencoba merealisasikan satu pertanyaan menghantui dirinya. "Saat menemukanku di bibir pantai beberapa waktu lalu, apakah Yang Mulia menemukan sosok lain bersama denganku?"

Senyum diwajah sang putri perlahan memudar. "Akulah yang menyelamatkan nyawamu, pangeran." Ujarnya mengalungkan kedua tangan pada lengan si lelaki- mendekapnya. "Hanya aku, tanpa ada sosok lain bersamamu kala itu." Keukeuhnya berusaha menyakinkan.

"Aku benar-benar sendirian? Tiada seorangpun yang terlihat olehmu saat itu, Yang Mulia?" Walau telah mendengar jawaban yang sama selama berhari-hari mempertanyakan hal tersebut. Si lelaki tak bermaksud untuk menolak, hanya saja ia ingin cerita lain yang mungkin sang putri lihat saat itu. Seseorang yang mampu memberikan jawaban atas keanehan menimpa dirinya.

"Kau tidak ingin aku menyelamatkanmu, pangeran Sasuke?"

Si lelaki yang tak lain pangeran Sasuke Grover Delano Roosevelt menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Maafkan aku Yang Mulia, sungguh aku tak bermaksud bersikap tak tahu diri seperti ini hingga menyinggung perasaanmu." Sesal si lelaki.

"Malam nanti, ayahku akan mengadakan perhelatan pesta untuk menyambutmu sebagai bagian dari kerajaan." Tangan putri Ino terbalut sarung tangan sebatas pergelangan tangan menggenggam erat lengan Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu, pangeran. Kumohon... Jangan rubah pendirianmu yang ingin mempersuntingku." Mata Ino berkaca-kaca, menatap kedua bola mata Sasuke dalam pancaran bahwa ia akan mati jika Sasuke pergi dari hidupnya.

Ditengah wajah Ino yang kalut memandang keterdiaman Sasuke. Paras rupawan Sasuke tak menampilkan secarik emosi sedikit pun terpeta diwajah menuntun kembali sang putri masuk kedalam kamar seraya berujar. "Aku tidak akan membatalkannya."

Sesaat setelah memasuki kamar, dibawah teras beranda terdapat karang-karang besar yang terhantam ombak laut memunculkan sesosok makhluk. Bersurai panjang memiliki kulit berwarna biru gelap sekujur tubuh dipinggul dan juga wajah. Mata berpupil seperti ular berkedip tak percaya. Mendengar pembicaraan dua insan nun jauh dari atas beranda teras kamar kastil yang menjorok ke tebing pantai. Perasaan gundah dan rasa tak rela seketika menyelimuti hati sosok tersebut meski tak tergambar jelas dari rupa menyeramkan dan deretan gigi-gigi runcing menghiasi wajahnya. Kembali memasuki air laut ketika ombak besar menerpa karang, duyung tersebut lekas berenang. Menuju lautan terdalam mengarungi samudra ke dasar jantung lautan, tepat dilautan wilayah Islandia dan Norwegia.

Sama seperti lautan lepas lainnya yang pernah ia arunggi, putri duyung tersebut menyelam semakin ke dasar. Dimana setiap mata memandang, kegelapan bawah laut nampak jelas, pekat, jauh meninggalkan berbagai terumbu karang dan coral-coral memikat mata. Laut terdalam Norwegia tak lebih seperti laut terdalam yang pernah ia lihat, dimana karang-karang berisi gua yang besar menjadi pemandangan awal ketika memasuki kawasan laut terdalam. Walau terumbu karang dan coral-coral dilaut dalam tak seindah dan secantik kelihatannya, ikan-ikan serta biota laut nampak enggan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Terbukti dari banyaknya ikan-ikan beragam jenis dan spesies berkumpul, membentuk koloni dalam jumlah jutaan mengarungi laut dalam tanpa memandang perbedaan jenis sama sekali. Menilik salah satu gua dimana jutaan ikan berukuran kecil dan medium dengan corak warna-warni yang cantik berkumpul disekitaran gua. Duyung tersebut mengepakkan ekor, berenang mengarungi bibir gua masuk ke dalam tempat gelap tersebut.

Jauh dari kegelapan ujung gua tak terterangi setitik cahaya, duyung itu terus memasuki gua. Tak lagi peduli juga pintu masuk gua yang memperlihatkan cahaya semakin mengecil, bahkan kini tidak terlihat lagi. Dua buah titik merah, tepat di ujung gua menampakan eksistensinya, disusul suara geraman khas monster buas yang diakhiri tawa menyakitkan telinga seperti penyihir.

"Apa yang kau inginkan lagi sekarang. Mendapatkan kulit mulus seperti wajah manusia apakah belum cukup?" Tanpa melihat secara langsung wajah suara seseorang yang bergema diantara gua, seringai kejam pastilah terpeta diwajah mahkluk itu.

"Berikan sepasang kaki padaku, dan ubah aku menjadi seorang manusia seutuhnya." Menyeruakan isi hati dengan keyakinan, sang penghuni gua yang gelap tertawa keras mendengar penuturan duyung wanita itu.

"Kau datang dengan cinta..." Mata merah menyala dari sosok didalam gua gelap berkilat tajam menatap sang duyung. "...atau dengan benci?"

"Dengan cinta." Jawabnya tegas, mantap tanpa jeda sedikit pun.

Lagi-lagi tawa si penghuni gua meledak, memantulkan tawa mengerikan menggema didalam gua yang sepi. "Enam kebencian, sembilan rasa cinta. Apakah kau tahu konsekuensi meminta sesuatu dariku atas nama perasaan cinta?" Ujarnya terkikik bak penyihir jahat.

"Aku siap menerima apapun itu."

"Putri duyung yang malang." Ejek sosok tersebut mengasihani nasip duyung dihadapannya. "Terlahir menjadi makhluk abadi dari kasta rendah seorang siren yang agung, sungguh teramat disayangkan." Gumamnya ditengah keheningan. "Mempunyai wujud mengerikan tapi tak mampu mengubah diri menjadi cantik selayaknya manusia utuh mempunyai sepasang kaki seperti putri duyung dengan kasta tertinggi. Sangat menyedihkan sekali."

"Cepat laksanakan perjanjian pertukaraan itu sebelum malam tiba!" Putri duyung tersebut mendesis kejam, menyeruakan nada berbahaya dengan kuku dan gigi-gigi yang meruncing menampakan diri- mengancam sosok yang terus mengejek dirinya.

"Menukarkan ekor dengan sepasang kaki butuh ritual khusus." Sosok tersebut kembali tertawa untuk kesekian kali. "Kau meminta diwaktu yang salah, karena pertukaran tersebut membutuhkan ritual selama sembilan malam agar kau bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Terlebih kau meminta sesuatu atas nama cinta, bertolak jauh dari latar belakangku sebagai mahkluk kegelapan yang penuh kebencian." Kekeh sosok tersebut merasa senang.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan agar pertukaran ini dapat dilaksanakan secepatnya." Putri duyung nampak tak gentar mendengar tawa sosok tersebut yang terdengar semakin mengerikan.

"Apakah kau bersedia menerima segala konsekuensi dari pertukaran ini tanpa ritual?" Jeda penghuni gua menampakan senyum buas.

Datang dengan niat hati yang teguh, putri duyung tersebut menganggukan kepala menyetujui permintaan si penghuni gua. Seringai lebar terukir dibibir penghuni gua semakin lebar. Terlebih ketika ia kembali membuka suara. "Jika kau datang dengan cinta, bangkitkanlah rasa cinta dihati seseorang yang kau damba hingga kau bisa menyatu seutuhnya menjadi seorang manusia. Namun bila dalam waktu enam jam kau tidak bisa membangkitkan perasaan itu dengan ia membalas rasa cintamu. Tubuhmu lah yang akan menjadi bayarannya atas pertukaran ini."

.

.

.

Hiruk pikuk manusia-manusia beragam gender disebuah istana yang megah tak jauh dari pesisir pantai menjadi fokus utama tersendiri bagi orang-orang desa yang berada dikawasan istana. Lampu-lampu indah menampilkan unsur gemerlap sosialita kelas atas dengan banyaknya manusia-manusia mengenakan pakaian berkualitas nomor satu memenuhi setiap sudut istana, baik di dalam maupun diperkarangan. Halaman istana yang lebar dengan luas setara padang rumput kini dipenuhi deretan kereta kuda mengantri dari luar pagar halaman istana. Dentingan gelas-gelas kaca, gemuruh suara orang-orang yang berbincang satu sama lain menambah semarak keramaian yang ada. Warna-warni gaun-gaun mekar yang cantik, di padu dengan stelan jas berwarna hitam ala bangsawan sangat mempesona dipandangan mata.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu, Sasuke?" Lelaki bersurai hitam panjang, mengenakan stelan jas lengkap memunculkan diri dibelakang Sasuke bersama dengan seorang pendamping- atau boleh disebut pengikut setia lelaki itu.

"Tidak ada." Tutur Sasuke dibalik wajahnya yang datar.

"Bila kau keberatan dengan pernikahan ini maka jangan memaksanya, Sasuke." Lelaki memiliki mata obsidan serupa dengan warna mata Sasuke merapikan kerah jas miliknya seraya tersenyum tipis pada beberapa putri bangsawan pada pojok ball room pesta. "Lagipula ayahanda menginginkan kau pulang daripada memaksakan kehendak."

"Akulah yang menginginkan pernikahan ini. Menjalin kerjasama sebagai pihak sekutu akan menguntungkan kerajaan kita. Terlebih posisiku sebagai salah satu pewaris tahta akan naik, menggeser garis keturunan langsung dari raja Henry." Sasuke tahu pihak kerajaan raja Inoichi mencoba mengeruk keuntungan pribadi dengan kelangsungan penikahan Sasuke dengan putri Ino. Sebagai seorang bangsawan tertinggi memiliki pikiran jenius, Sasuke tak akan membiarkan mereka menang dalam permainan ini.

"Jangan terlalu berambisi, Sasuke." Nasehat sang kakak mengingatkan adiknya. "Kita hidup di zaman yang kejam. Salah langkah kau akan terjatuh, dan aku adalah orang pertama yang tak ingin melihat adikku sendiri dipenggal tepat didepan kedua mataku."

"Itu tak akan pernah terjadi." Yakinnya pada sang kakak. "Sudah dapat informasi mengenai keberadaan marry ann?"

"Sampai saat ini kami belum dapat kabar sama sekali." Lelaki berkulit putih tersebut meraih satu gelas champange dari seorang pelayan yang berjalan mengelilingi ball room pesta membawa nampan perak. "Bagaimana Kyuubi, apakah kau telah berhasil mendapatkan informasi mengenai keberadaan marry ann?"

Lelaki berkulit coklat terbakar matahari, dengan rambut klimis berwarna merah tersisir kearah belakang membungkuk hormat. "Saya belum berhasil mendapatkan informasi mengenai keberadaan marry ann ataupun Sir John Cabot, pangeran Itachi." Lelaki tersebut menundukkan tubuh pada Itachi.

Itachi menggangguk pelan. "Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang bersabar, menanti kabar dari mereka. Aku yakin, baik Sir Cabot dan awak kapal mereka pasti selamat dari badai." Itachi menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan, memberi semangat kepada adiknya diiringi alunan denting piano, biola dan perangkat musik lainnya memainkan lagu klasik begitu sosok wanita bersurai pirang mengenakan gaun ungu muda yang indah dengan mahkota dan aksesoris lainnya menghiasi rambutnya. "Sambutlah calon istrimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengalihkan wajah, menatap arah dagu Itachi yang ia gerakan menuju ke atas tangga dimana putri Ino berada.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Desisan yang terdengar murka, memuncakan kemarahan tak terbendung mengalihkan perhatian duyung yang berada ditengah-tengah lautan, berada tak jauh dari pesisir pantai. "Jika kau ingin mati, biarkan aku mencabik-cabik tubuhmu daripada kau harus melakukan hal ini." Geramnya bengis.

"Aku tak mempunyai pilihan lain, saudaraku." Duyung itu tak membalas gestur menatang dari duyung jantan dihadapannya dengan agresi. Ia malah mendekap botol kaca berisi cairan ungu pekat menggunakan kedua tangan. "Inilah satu-satunya kesempatanku sebelum semua terlambat karena ia akan menikah."

Duyung jantan menampilkan tubuhnya yang berlapiskan kulit berwarna biru gelap menjadi dua kali lipat besarnya dari tubuh semula. Tak segan-segan menunjukan wajah monster disertai deretan giginya yang besar meruncing tajam, dan kuku panjang berpoleskan warna hitam. "Kau telah buta, saudariku! Kau telah buta akan suatu perasaan kotor nan hina hingga membuatmu menjadi dungu."

"Aku telah memilih jalan hidupku. Kau sama sekali tak berhak akan hal itu!" Kecam duyung betina itu keras, mengepakan ekornya yang berada didalam air kearah si duyung jantan.

"Aku akan berhak jika kau telah salah memutuskan jalan hidupmu hingga melakukan pertukaran pada Ursula!" Duyung jantan menghempaskan kedua tangan dipermukaan air laut. Menimpulkan percikan air yang dahsyat menghantam karang pesisir pantai.

"Aku terlahir dari kasta rendah, saudaraku." Nada pelan mengalun dibibir duyung wanita itu mengalihkan perhatian duyung lelaki, menatap sorot kesedihan terpancar di mata duyung wanita memiliki wajah menyeramkan itu. "Meski sama-sama terlahir dari kaum agung- siren. Garis keturunan yang mengalir didarah kita berbeda. Kau yang memiliki kasta tertinggi kaum siren bisa sesuka hati merubah wujudmu menjadi seorang manusia mempunyai sepasang kaki dengan wajah rupawan. Sedangkan aku?" Duyung wanita tersebut membalikan tubuh membelakangi duyung jantan. "Aku tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain mempertaruhkan hidup demi menjadi manusia yang utuh."

Sang duyung jantan menggenggam erat kedua tangan yang berselaput. "Aku memiliki garis keturunan khusus. Didalam nadiku mengalir keturunan murni dari seorang aulanerk, siren dan juga havfrue. Sebagai salah satu keturunan langsung dari dewa Poseidon yang agung, aku memiliki kemampuan sihir seperti yang telah digariskan oleh mereka." Keras kepala, itulah yang terpancar dari sikap duyung jantan tersebut.

"Aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi disaat kau bisa menggunakan sihirmu secara sempurna, pangeran." Membuka tutup botol kaca berukuran kecil dikedua tanga, duyung wanita mengadahkan wajah memandang purnama. "Pangeran itu menungguku... Aku tahu dia menungguku. Aku tak akan mati, dan cintaku pasti terbalaskan." Cairan pekat berwarna keungguan, ditegak habis putri duyung itu. Menandaskan keseluruhan isinya hingga tak lagi tersisa.

"Sekali menjadi manusia, kau tak akan pernah bisa lagi menjadi siren." Ujar duyung jantan itu datar.

Botol kaca digenggaman kedua tangan terlepas, jatuh diatas permukaan air laut mengapung terbawa derai arus. "Aku tak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Kita pasti bertemu lagi, pangeran."

Riak air disekitar tubuh putri duyung bergetar. Membuncah bersamaan dengan gerak arus air laut yang pasang, membuat permukaan air laut semula tenang tanpa gangguan kini menunjukan perubahan, mulai mengumpulkan kubik air laut menyatu membentuk sebuah gelombang yang besar. Meninggi dengan sendirinya mencapai tujuh meter, kemudian membentur permukaan air, menerpa tubuh duyung wanita menggulungnya dengan ombak ganas. Menenggelamkan duyung tersebut dalam balutan arus yang berputar seperti anak angin topan. Memutari tubuh duyung itu yang seiring waktu menampakan cahaya kebiruaan. Mengikis kulit tubuhnya yang berwarna biru gelap menggantinya menjadi kulit seputih susu, wajah menyeramkan berubah menjadi wajah jelita nan menawan, dan ekor yang serupa dengan ikan bewarna biru gelap kini memiliki sepasang kaki yang jenjang.

Hampir empat jam berlalu. Gulungan ombak berderai pada pesisir pantai menampakan sosok lain diantara buih laut. Seorang wanita memiliki kulit putih tak mengenakan benang sehelai pun terbaring telungkup diatas pasir pantai. Duyung jantan berada dipesisir pantai tak jauh dari karang menatap si wanita yang tak kunjung bangkit mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penuju arah, mencari-cari keberadaan manusia yang berada disekitaran kawasan pantai. Tak mempunyai pilihan lain, duyung jantan tersebut menempelkan tangannya disudut bibir sembari mulai menyanyikan lagu menggunakan suara merdunya.

Benar saja, tak lama menyanyikan beberapa bait lagu, seorang laki-laki paruh baya muncul memasuki kawasan pantai berlari di pesisir ombak laut, mencari-cari asal suara yang indah terdengar dipendengarannya. Ketika berjalan menyusuri pantai, pria paruh baya itu terkejut. Kaget bukan kepalang mendapati sosok wanita bersurai merah muda tergeletak, bertelanjang badan dengan posisi telungkup terbaring diatas pasir. Menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh si wanita, lelaki paruh baya itu mencoba memanggil, berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran wanita itu seraya membuka baju putih dan tipis melekat dibadan- memakaikan baju tersebut ketubuh si wanita. Mengangkat sedikit kepala yang tertunduk, tak menghiraukan pasir menempel dipipi wanita bertahtakan mata permata zamrud menengakan tubuh, duduk diatas pasir.

Melihat malam yang semakin larut, si wanita beranjak berdiri mengucapkan terima kasih sembari melangkahkan kaki menyadari waktu yang ia habiskan telah terlalu banyak. Baru mencoba menggerakan kakinya selangkah, wanita itu jatuh tersungkur. Membentur pasir pantai terbaring telungkup.

"Nona, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Pria paruh baya itu nampak panik. Terlihat diwajahnya yang renta membantu si wanita kembali berdiri, menatap paras cantik itu dengan risau. Menggelengkan kepala mengisyaratkan ia baik-baik saja, si wanita kembali beranjak berdiri. Berpijak menggunakan kedua kakinya yang malah setiap ia melangkah, tubuhnya terjatuh lagi. Membentur pasir pantai menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kegigihan masih nampak. Tak melunturkan semangatnya ingin berjalan dengan kedua kaki sama seperti manusia lainnya ia impikan. Untuk ketiga kalinya bangkit berdiri dan melangkah lagi, si wanita terjatuh. Mencoba bangkit namun terjatuh lagi disaat melangkah.

"Nona-"

"Aku baik-baik saja!" Teriak si wanita keras, tertunduk dalam menyeruakkan perasaan hati yang kecewa karena ia kembali gagal, gagal, dan gagal lagi disaat melangkahkan kakinya. "Aku baik-baik saja... A-Aku baik-baik sa-ja..." Tangis histeris si wanita berkumandang. Memecah kesunyian yang sepi diantara lampias kekesalan memukul-mukul pasir dengan kedua tangan. Sedih karena disaat waktu yang menipis, ia malah terjebak ketika belum memulainya sama sekali.

Iba melihat keadaan si wanita terasa memilukan hati, pria paruh baya itu menggenggam erat tangan si wanita. Melingkarkan bahu gadis tersebut menggunakan sebelah tangan yang bebas, menuntun wanita itu berdiri. Dan mengajarinya untuk melangkah secara perlahan selangkah demi selangkah. "Bila kau tak ingin pergi kedokter, maka izinkan aku mengantarkan mu ketempat yang akan kau tuju nona."

.

Sasuke menempatkan sebelah tangan dipinggul Ino, menautkan jemari tangan menggenggam wanita dihadapannya yang kemudian ia tuntun memutari ball room istana bergerak seirama mengikuti alunan musik klasik yang dimainkan. Menjadi salah satu sepasang insan menari diantara lima belas pasang muda-mudi yang berdansa, berada ditengah-tengah lingkaran bangsawan-bangsawan dengan pandangan yang tertuju menatap dirinya, Sasuke melukiskan senyum ramah dibibir, memutar tubuh Ino, masih menggenggam erat jemari wanita itu.

Selerasan gerakan dansa mengikuti irama musik klasik terhenti tiba-tiba, menatap kearah belakang dimana pintu besar terbuka lebar dengan sosok wanita berpakaian lusuh warna putih dan tipis memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya serta paha mulus nas bebas. Melihat sosok laki-laki yang ia puja turut melihat kearahnya bersama ratusan mata penghuni pesta, menghentakan kedua tangan dibelenggu secara kasar oleh pengawal kerajaan berbadan besar karena memasuki pesta tanpa izin, si wanita pun berlari merentangkan kedua tangan memeluk Sasuke.

Kaget.

Keterkejutan yang luas biasa menyergap dirinya tak kuasa Sasuke sembunyikan. Dimana seorang wanita gelandangan mencoba memasuki pesta kini memeluk dirinya erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Sasuke. "Pengawal!" Sasuke memanggil pengawal kerajaan diambang pintu, melepaskan tubuh gadis yang memeluknya secara kasar. "Bawa dia keluar."

Menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke erat. Si wanita menatap paras rupawan Sasuke dalam linangan air mata. "Akulah yang menyelamatkanmu."

Seketika tubuh Sasuke menegang, membelalakan mata tak percaya memandang wanita yang kini kedua lenggannya ditarik paksa oleh dua orang pengawal. "Akulah yang menyelamatkanmu, pangeran!" Berteriak keras memecah keheningan dari orang-orang memandang tanya kearahnya, si wanita berontak. Menghentak-hentakan kedua tangan sembari terus berteriak. "Akulah penyelamatmu sesungguhnya dari terjangan badai diperairan karibia!"

Sontak kedua tangan si wanita ditarik paksa pengawal kerajaan dilepaskan Sasuke, menarik tubuh si wanita mendekat kearahnya, kemudian membingkai wajah wanita bersurai merah muda itu menangkupkannya menggunakan kedua tangan. Satu alasan Sasuke hingga nekat menghentikan perbuatan pengawal kerajaan didepan bangsawan Denmark juga raja Inoichi. Permasalahan marry ann dan tragedi perairan karibia hanya diketahui segelintir orang, keluarganya dan Yang Mulia raja Henry. "Apakah benar apa yang kau katakan?"

Diantara lelehan air mata, si wanita menganggukan kepala. "Ya." Menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sasuke yang berada dipipinya. "Akulah yang menyelamatkanmu dari badai, membawamu berenang bersama mengarungi samudra menghindari seranggan kaumku pada waktu itu."

Secepat wanita bermata hijau menuturkan perkataannya, secepat itulah Sasuke melepaskan kedua tangan membingkai wajah si wanita.

Menyelamatkan Sasuke dari badai dengan berenang?

Menghindari kaumnya?

Seketika itu ingatan Sasuke kembali bergerilya, menumpuk kepingan-kepingan memori dalam pikiran lalu menyusunnya seperti deretan puzzle. Pada badai malam itu hanya satu serangan besar yang membuat Sasuke kehilangan banyak awak, dan dalang atas hilangnya kru kapal hingga hampir kehilangan nyawa merujuk pada satu titik...

"Putri duyung."

Sasuke lekas melangkah mundur. Menggelengkan kepala kuat tak mampu menerima kenyataan bila sosok penyelamatnya adalah bagian dari koloni siren. Kaum pemangsa yang menyesatkan para pelaut ketika melintasi perairan samudra atlantik. "T-Tidak! Kau bukan penyelamatku!"

Mata dianugerahi keindahan batu zamrud yang indah terbelalak lebar, terkejut melihat sang pangeran melangkah mundur menjauhi dirinya. "Aku penyelamatmu, pangeran. Akulah yang menyelamatkanmu sesungguhnya." Disaat Sasuke melangkah mundur, si wanita melangkah maju. Bersikeras menyakinkan Sasuke bila ia adalah orang yang menyelamatkannya bukan Ino.

"Tidak!" Tolak Sasuke keras, mengabaikan uluran tangan si wanita mencoba menggapai tubuhnya dengan menampik kasar tangan mungil itu.

"Aku penyelamatmu, pangeran!" Jerit wanita itu berteriak kencang. Menangis tersedu-sedu berjalan perlahan tertatih-tatih menuju kearah Sasuke, lalu jatuh dengan posisi bersimpuh dihadapan Sasuke ketika ia gagal menggapai jas bagian bawah dikenakan lelaki berkulit albaster itu. "A-Akulah penyelamatmu sesungguhnya." Rintih wanita itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Mendekap kedua tangan diatas dada seolah memeluk dirinya sendiri dalam kesakitan penolakan Sasuke. "A-Aku yang menyelamatkanmu."

"Aku tak butuh diselamatkan oleh kaum pemangsa."

Pernyataan tiba-tiba keluar dibibir Sasuke membuat tangis si wanita terhenti. Membelalakan kedua mata mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang serasa mimpi buruk baginya. "T-Tetapi ku lakukan semua itu karena aku mencintaimu, pangeran-"

"Aku tidak sudi mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari makhluk yang kubenci." Si wanita reflek mendongkakkan kepala menatap wajah Sasuke tak memunculkan setitik ekspresi. Datar, bahkan menghujam kedua mata si wanita dengan tatapan dingin, penuh sorot kebencian. "Makhluk hina berdarah dingin, memangsa orang-orang tak berdosa hanya demi keuntungan pribadi. Kotor dan tamak. Berada didunia ini, sungguh tak pantas untuk kaum seperti kalian."

Mengalihkan wajah menatap dua orang pengawal dihadapannya, Sasuke pun menggerakan dagunya seraya membalikan badan. "Bawa dia keluar."

Mata si wanita menatap silih berganti tangan-tangan kekar membelenggu lengannya. Berontak keras ketika menyadari tubuhnya telah diseret paksa, menyusuri tengah-tengah ball room yang megah diantara hujaman ratusan pandangan mata mengarah kearahnya, menatap dalam pandangan mencemooh, memaki, bahkan terang-terangan menyiramkan air dalam gelas kewajah si wanita. "Pangeran... Pangeran! PANGERAN!" Tak peduli manusia-manusia yang menghujat, memaki dirinya dengan kata-kata kotor. Si wanita menyerukan suara, memanggil-manggil Sasuke.

"Bungkam mulutnya, bila perlu robek hingga dia tak dapat lagi berbicara!" Perintah Sasuke dengan keji, menunjukan terang-terangan seringai kejam diwajah karena terganggu dengan teriakan si wanita.

'BRUK!'

Tubuh si wanita dihempas secara kasar, bahkan terkesan tak manusiawi diperlakukan oleh dua orang pengawal menggiringnya keluar dari dalam istana. Mendapati si wanita terduduk diatas tanah tak bergerak, kaki-kaki kedua pengawal tersebut menendang-nendang tubuh si wanita, mengusir keluar dari kawasan istana.

"Berhenti bersikap keji pada seorang wanita." Nada dingin dilantunkan bariton khas seorang laki-laki dewasa.

Sontak aktivitas kedua pengawal menandang-nendang si wanita terhenti, mendapat tatapan tajam dari Itachi yang memandang bengis kearah mereka berdua. "Hina sekali perbuatan kalian berdua sebagai pengawal kerajaan. Bahkan rakyat jelata tak terpelajar masih punya harga diri sebagai seorang laki-laki bermartabat melakukan tindakan kasar kepada seorang wanita."

Itachi telah benar-benar murka, memandang marah kedua pengawal yang menundukan kepala- tak berani menatap Itachi. Kyuubi, pendamping setia Itachi melingkarkan tangan kanan menuntun wanita itu untuk beranjak berdiri. "Pergi! Sebelum kesabaran ku habis." Tak menunggu waktu lama, kedua pengawal itu lekas pergi. Berlari sekencang mungkin meninggalkan Itachi. "Kau tidak apa-apa, nona?"

Si wanita tak bersuara, kepalanya terus tertunduk menatap kaki telanjangnya ditanah yang ia pijaki. Mendapati keterdiaman si wanita, Kyuubi menundukan wajah menatap si wanita. "Apa sebaiknya aku mengantar wanita ini pulang, Yang Mulia Itachi?"

Belum sempat Itachi menganggukan kepala menyetujui ucapan Kyuubi, wanita itu melepaskan tangan Kyuubi melingkar dipundaknya dengan lembut. Membalikan badan berjalan terseok-seok meninggalkan Itachi dan juga Kyuubi.

"Nona... Nona? Nona!" Panggilan Itachi pun tak lagi digubris oleh si wanita yang kini tubuhnya menghilang dibalik kegelapan jalan tak terteranggi cahaya lilin diperkarangan istana.

Kembali berada dipesisir pantai dengan ombak laut bergulung-gulung bermain nakal, sosok wanita yang berjalan tertatih-tatih melangkahkan kaki selangkah demi selangkah dengan pandangan kosong seperti tak beraga. Menatap lurus kearah laut yang gelap akibat malam semakin larut, sinar rembulan menerangi tubuh si wanita nampak jelas dipengheliatan duyung jantan yang terus menanti keberadaan si wanita.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan!" Teriak duyung itu membuat langkah kaki si wanita tertahan tak memijak ombak laut. Firasat pangeran duyung terasa tak enak, lebih meyakinkan lagi melihat keadaan si wanita yang kacau. Seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga hingga terlihat seperti tak menaruh harapan akan hidupnya lebih dari ini. "Tetap berada disana. Jangan beranjak, aku akan segera menemui Ursula."

"Tidak."

Gerak sang duyung jantan berhenti saat ingin beranjak pergi berenang ke lautan terdalam Norwegia. Membalikan badan, duyung jantan itu menatap wajah si wanita yang telah tergenang air mata. "Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan. Semua telah terjadi dan tak akan kembali."

Pangeran duyung mengeratkan genggaman tangan kedua tangan, menahan emosi. "Tetapi Ursula adalah penyihir yang membuatmu melakukan pertukaran. Dia pasti bisa membatalkannya dan mengembalikanmu menjadi siren seperti semula!"

"Seperti yang kau katakan pangeran, siren adalah suatu kaum yang terlahir dari kegelapan." Merentangkan kedua tangan, si wanita mengadahkan wajah memandang purnama. "Terlahir dari kegelapan tak akan bisa menyentuh sesuatu yang lahir dari cahaya. Begitu pula dengan cinta. Meskipun aku tak ditakdirkan untuk menggapai perasaan itu, hingga rela menempuh batas yang ada. Aku tak akan menyesal sirna bersama lautan. Lahir dari kegelapan, setidaknya aku bahagia mati ditengah cahaya." Mata berwarna hijau emerlad terpejam, menyembunyikan keindahannya dibalik kelopak mata.

"Jangan berkata seolah tak ada jalan untuk mengembalikan semuanya. Ini belum terlambat!" Gigih duyung jantan itu kokoh padan pendirian bahwa ada jalan lain yang bisa ditempuh untuk saudarinya. "Jangan beranjak dari tempatmu berada, aku harus kembali menemui Ursula agar ia membatalkan pertukaran ini-"

"Izinkan aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk terakhir kalinya, saudaraku."

Si wanita melukiskan sebuah senyum yang tulus, dari wajah cantiknya yang perlahan-lahan pudar oleh sinar rembulan yang menerpa. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Aku merasa sangat beruntung... Mempunyai saudara sepertimu, pangeran." Tubuh si wanita terhuyung kearah depan, sengaja merebahkan badannya jatuh hendak membentur gelombang dipesisir pantai. Membiarkan air mata jatuh dipipi. "Selamat tinggal, saudaraku... Naruto."

"SAKURA!"

Teriakan pangeran duyung menggema, bersama dengan hembusan angin dan suara ombak ditengah kesunyian melihat tubuh saudarinya menghilang, berubah menjadi buih air laut disaat gelombang datang ke pesisir pantai. Berenang secepat mungkin menuju bibir pantai hendak menangkap tubuh Sakura, tangan pangeran duyung yang terjulur hanya mampu mencengkram buih air laut. Kosong, tanpa sosok wanita bersurai panjang berwarna merah muda dikedua tangannya.

Merasakan perasaan sesak memenuhi dada. Pangeran duyung berteriak, histeris menangisi kepergian saudarinya dengan pekikakan khas suara kelalawar. Mengadu kepada sang rembulan yang menyinari sosoknya dengan cahaya.

Seketika perasaan dendam menyelimuti hati Naruto. Menatap lurus kedepan dimana dari balik semak belukar dan pepohonan, kerlap-kerlip serta hinggar binggar dari balik ribun pepohonan terlihat. Bahkan menara istana yang sedang menyelenggarakan pesta nampak dari bawah sinar rembulan. "Kau akan mati..." Gumam Naruto memandang murka dengan iris mata serupa ular.

"KAU AKAN MATI MANUSIA!"

Merubah tubuhnya menjadi monster, dengan sirip disiku tangan memanjang, ekor dibagian pangkal membesar, serta wajah disertai gigi-gigi meruncing nan menyeramkan. Naruto membalikan badan, berenang mengarungi lautan menuju laut terdalam Norwegia. Berenang dengan kecepatan tinggi, meliuk-liuk melewati arus lautan hingga sampai pada karang dan bebatuan besar, Naruto pun memasuki gua dimana ikan beragam bentuk dan warna berenang disekitaran mulut gua.

"Ursula!"

Dua buah titik berwarna merah ditengah gelapan gua terlihat. Memandang dengan sorot mata tajam seraya menendangkan tawa mengerikan. "Sungguh sebuah kehormatan, kasta tertinggi seorang siren yang agung datang padaku-" Wanita berkepala besar, berpipi cekung memiliki tentakel-tentakel besar memenuhi ruang gua terlihat. "-pangeran Naruto."

Naruto mendesis keras, menggenggam erat salah satu tentakel Ursula yang bermain ditubuhnya lalu menancapkan kuku-kuku panjangnya pada tentakel hingga berdarah. "Apa maumu pangeran?" Tanya Ursula menahan rasa sakit.

"Jelaskan padaku ritual sihir terlarang." Nafas berat diserati geraman seorang monster buas, Naruto tak lagi peduli jika tentakel Ursula putus akibat genggaman tangannya.

Berteriak keras saat tentakelnya hancur oleh Naruto, Ursula tetap saja memamerkan senyum iblis disela-sela gemuruh nafasnya. "Kau mempunyai kekuatan sihir, haruskah kau mempelajari sihir dari seorang makhluk rendahan seperti-"

"Jangan buat kesabaranku habis, Ursula!" Naruto mencengkram leher Ursula, mempererat genggaman tangan mencekik wanita tua dihadapannya. "Atau kau akan mati dengan tubuh tercabik-cabik."

Ursula terbatuk-batuk, memegang pelan lehernya yang dicengkram Naruto. Duyung jantan itu rupanya tak main-main meremukkan leher Ursula.

.

.

.

Tepat dijauh dasar laut terdalam wilayah lautan di samudra atlantik seluas 1,5 juta mil persegi atau 4 juta km persegi, dimana terdapat pertemuan dua aliran arus laut hangat dan dingin. Sebuah titik wilayah teritorial Britania Raya sebagai titik di sebelah utara, Puerto Riko teritorial Amerika Serikat sebagai titik di sebelah selatan dan Miami, negara bagian Florida, Amerika Serikat sebagai titik di sebelah barat. Tiga buah titik dari tiga tempat berbeda dari masing-masing negara menghubungkan pada sebuah garis tak kasat mata yang saling berkesinambungan satu sama lain dari titik utara, selatan dan juga barat. Membentuk suatu bangun ruang yaitu Segitiga. Atau yang lebih dikenal segitiga bermuda.

Ditengah-tengah poros segitiga bermuda pada kedalaman laut mencapai dasar. Keberadaan dua mahkluk kegelapan saling menatap satu sama lain dengan meja berukuran kecil bertangkaikan patung 3 orang dewi dihadapan mereka berdua. Wajah dari patung tiga dewi tersebut mengarah pada titik tiga negara, dimana titik utara Britania Raya wajah patung tersebut bergambar dewi api, titik sebelah selatan Puerto Riko bergambar dewi bumi, dan titik sebelah barat Florida bergambar dewi angin.

"Demi cinta?" Ursula menggerakan tentakel-tentakelnya mengelilingi Naruto. "Atau kebencian?"

"Kebencian." Ujar Naruto singkat.

"Yin dan Yang." Tentakel Ursula melilit patung tiga dewi saat ia berhenti mengelilingi tubuh Naruto dan berdiri dihadapannya. Dengan tentakel-tentakel tersebut, Ursula memutar wajah ketiga patung tersebut sebanyak enam kali kekanan, dan sembilan kali kekiri sehingga meja atau lebih disebut piringan batu berubah menampilkan simbol Yin dan Yang pada permukaan batu.

"Segitiga bermuda diapit enam buah dataran berupa benua besar dengan sembilan perairan memiliki dua arus hangat dan dingin mengelilinginya. Enam tetes darah darimu sebagai Yin mewakili perasaan cinta." Ursula meneteskan enam tetes darah milik Naruto dari cawan berlapiskan perak pada batu bergambar Yin. "Dan sembilan tetes air matamu sebagai Yang mewakili kebencian." Cawan perak berlapiskan emas berisi sembilan tetes air mata Naruto ia tuangkan diatas batu bergambar Yang.

"Enam cinta, sembilan kebencian pada bulan keenam malam kesembilan." Dua dari tiga belas tentakel Ursula mengamit pergelangan kedua lengan Naruto. Menempelkan telapak tangan pangeran duyung itu pada permukaan batu yang bersinar. Membias air laut dibawah sinar purnama malam hingga menampilkan cahaya yang berkemilau di cakrawala. "Tertuju pada siapakah ritual sihir terlarang ini, pangeran?"

.

Sasuke yang berada diteras ball room lantai dua menatap datar sinar rembulan tanpa secercah ekpresi tersirat diwajahnya. Mengabaikan keramaian yang tercipta dari bangsawan-bangsawan menghadiri pesta, Sasuke terlihat tak berminat untuk kembali menikmati perhelatan akbar diselenggarakan sang raja Inoichi. Setelah kemunculan seorang wanita mengangku bahwa dirinya yang menyelamatkan Sasuke, lelaki bermata onyx lekas pergi. Tak lagi menolehkan kepala, atau sekedar menjawab panggilan Ino.

"Pangeran..."

Sasuke mengalihkan wajah, melirikan sudut mata memandang seorang wanita yang tak akan pernah jemu mendekati Sasuke. "Kembalilah ke pesta, ayahku memanggilmu."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Lebih memilih memandang kembali purnama malam dalam kebisuan. Sesak tak dihiraukan Sasuke untuk kesekian kali, Ino melingkarkan kedua tangan ketubuh Sasuke- memeluknya dari belakang seraya berujar dengan nada sedih. "Aku mencintaimu pangeran. Jangan ragukan aku hingga kau berniat membatalkan pernikahan ini."

"Putri-"

"Akulah penyelamatmu! Akulah penyelamatmu sesungguhnya, bukan wanita itu!"

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, melepaskan kaitan tangan Ino yang melingkar didadanya. "Aku tidak akan membatalkan pernikahan ini, putri." Kedua tangan Sasuke beralih menangkupkan wajah Ino dalam rengkuhan telapak tangan.

Ino memandang Sasuke ditengah kilatan mata yang hendak menumpahkan emosi, memeluk lelaki dihadapannya dengan erat. Tak ingin melepaskannya. "Berjanjilah padaku bila kau tak akan pergi dari sisiku, pangeran." Sasuke terdiam, tak mengucapkan sepatah kata sesumbar mengiyakan pelangsungkan janji itu. "Pangeran..."

"Iya." Ucap Sasuke akhirnya. "Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu, putri."

Ino memeluk Sasuke erat, melesakkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher dan bahu Sasuke. Kedua tangan Sasuke beralih kepundak Ino, melepaskan pelukan itu secara pelan tak ingin menyinggung perasaan Ino. "Ayo kita temui mereka." Ino menarik tangan Sasuke, memaksa Sasuke beranjak masuk kedalam istana. Meninggalkan teras dengan bulan purnama yang bersinar berwarna putih kini perlahan berganti menjadi berwarna merah. Semerah darah.

"Delano Roosevelt..."

Sorot mata Naruto berubah, tak hanya menampakan iris mata seperti pupil ular bagian putih dari bola mata Naruto perlahan menjadi hitam pekat. Kedua telapak tangan yang menyentuh permukaan batu teraliri darah, mengucur layaknya mata air yang kini membaur bersama air laut disekitar tubuhnya, membuat air laut menjadi kemerahan dengan Ursula memandang kaget darah yang berada disekelilingnya.

Gelas wine dipegang oleh Sasuke pecah, membentur lantai keramik menjadi serpihan kecil, menumpahkan isinya diatas lantai. Sasuke membungkukkan tubuh, mencengkram erat dadanya dengan kedua tangan. Membuka mulutnya lebar disertai mata onyxnya terbelalak lebar, menahan rasa sakit dibagian jantungnya.

"Pangeran?!" Ino memekik kaget, melingkarkan sebelah tangan memeluk bahu Sasuke yang kini terjatuh. Bersimpuh mencengkram dada.

"Sasuke!" Itachi berada tak jauh dari Sasuke bergegas lari, menghampiri Sasuke yang wajahnya telah memucat, membiru seraya membuka mulutnya lebar. Tersendat-sendat mengeluarkan suara yang menyerupai ringkihan karena menahan rasa sakit dijantungnya. "Sasuke?! Sasuke?!"

Para bangsawan lain berada didalam ball room pesta sontak berlari, berkumpul menuju kearah Sasuke membentuk lingkaran, memandang Itachi, Ino dan juga Inoichi yang kini berjongkok menyeru nama Sasuke.

Kalap karena tak juga melihat keadaan Sasuke membaik, malah semakin memburuk dengan wajah Sasuke yang kini membiru, terus mencengkram erat dadanya. "Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke? Sasuke?! Jawab aku!" Bila sedetik lalu Sasuke tak ubahnya seperti tak bersuara persis seperti orang yang tenggorokannya tercekik. Maka kini Sasuke berteriak keras. Meloloskan teriakan nyaring menyeruakan rasa sakit, menggenggam tangan Itachi dalam getaran hebat. Kekhawatiran Itachi tak mampu lagi terbendung, melihat kondisi Sasuke begitu memiriskan mata. Menyulut emosi Itachi hingga ia berteriak kalap. Meminta orang-orang yang malah menyaksikan penderitaan adiknya tanpa berbuat apapun, tercenung seraya berbisik-bisik bukannya memanggil tabib.

Sinar sang rembulan menembus air laut terbias, berubah menjadi warna merah hingga purnama pun turut berwarna merah. Menjadi merah pekat seiring dengan kebencian menyeruak direlung hati Naruto. Menempelkan kedua telapak tangan berada dipermukaan batu, Naruto menghempas telapaknya pada gambar Yin dan Yang, menimbulkan hembusan angin keluar dari piringan batu bersamaan dengan cahaya yang terpancar dari permukaan meja batu. "Sasuke Grover Delano Roosevelt!

"ARGGGHHH!"

Tubuh Sasuke terbaring diatas lantai tiba-tiba berdenyut hebat, disusul urat-urat menjalar dipermukaan kulit memunculkan diri. Beriringan dengan kedua tangan Sasuke membesar, meninggi mencapai dua setengah meter disertai pundak Sasuke turut meninggi hingga membuat lelaki bersurai raven membungkuk bersama kuku-kuku jari tangan berwarna hitam pekat memanjang. Kulit Sasuke terselimuti kulit albaster ditumbuhi bulu-bulu kecoklatan, bahkan jas hitam dikenakan Sasuke robek, terlepas dari badan berikut dengan jas putih yang melekat ditubuhnya. Jari-jari Sasuke membesar dan ditumbuhi bulu-bulu warna coklat menampakan bentuk, menyerupai telapak tangan singa. Baik kaki, wajah dan juga telinga Sasuke juga demikian, berubah menjadi seperti raja rimba dengan ditumbuhi taring-taring panjang memunculkan diri dari deretan gigi Sasuke.

Sasuke mengaum keras, meloloskan auman panjang khas auman singa sembari mengadahkan wajahnya keatas, menatap purnama rembulan berwarna merah pekat dari jendela kaca pada dinding teratas ball room.

Ursula melangkahkan dua belas tentakel-nya perlahan mundur ke belakang, melihat aura dikeluarkan Naruto lebih pekat, gelap, dan sebagai seorang penyihir Ursula bisa menyadari. Kekuatan teramat besar keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Sebuah kekuatan yang tak bisa tertandingi oleh seluruh penyihir kegelapan didunia ini. Mata berpupil ular dengan warna merah pekat bak darah, memiliki sisi gelap pada bagian mata yang seharusnya berwarna putih memandang kearah Ursula. "Penyihir bawah laut, kheh!"

Wajah cekung seperti nenek sihir, berhidung panjang dihadapan Naruto menggeram bengis. "Dengan melakukan ritual terlarang, kau tidak hanya mengirimkan kutukan pada wadah yang dituju. Tetapi juga sebagai sarana untuk melepaskan kekuatan sihirmu?! Siren terkutuk!"

Secepat kilat, tak mampu terbaca oleh mata memandang, Naruto mencengkram erat leher Ursula kemudian menancapkan kuku-kuku panjang itu. "Masa mu sebagai penyihir bawah laut telah berakhir." Naruto berbisik ketelinga Ursula, mengumandangkan nada kejam. "Ini bayaran atas kematian-" Tangan Naruto berwarna biru gelap membesar seketika, melepaskan duri-duri panjang ditelapak tangan menempel dileher Ursula. Sekali genggam. "-saudariku!"

'BATSS!'

Leher Ursula hancur, bersama pekatnya darah membaur didasar lautan segitiga bermuda.

Tak ubahnya seperti melihat monster, orang-orang yang berada pada kawasan pesta berteriak histeris. Membubarkan diri berlari tak beraturan meninggalkan ball room pesta menyelamatkan jiwa dari sang monster yang tak lain adalah Sasuke sendiri. Terengah-engah merasakan rasa sakit seiring tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi monster, Sasuke menilik kedua tangan dalam gemuruh nafas. Memandang tak percaya dengan apa yang kini ia lihat. Tubuhnya berbulu, kuku memanjang, dengan wajah seperti singa.

"Kyaaaa monster!"

Mendapati telunjuk Ino teracung kearahnya, wanita mengenakan gaun ungu muda tersebut memandang wajah Sasuke dalam sorot mata takut, berjalan selangkah demi selangkah mundur ke belakang bersama dengan Inoichi yang membentengi tubuh putrinya dari belakang.

"Sasuke..." Lelaki bermata onyx mengalihkan wajah kearah Itachi yang kini tak ubahnya memandang kaget seperti hal tatapan mata Ino.

Meski bertubuh sebesar monster dengan rupa seperti singa, Sasuke tetap berdiri selayaknya manusia. Memijak lantai dengan kedua kaki telanjangnya yang seperti kaki singa tak lagi mengenakan sepatu. Benda berkulit tebal itu telah hancur akibat tubuh Sasuke semakin membesar, bahkan celana panjang Sasuke robek menjadi sebatas lutut. Begitupula dengan kemeja putih ia kenakan, lengan kemeja hanya mencapai batas itu, kancing-kancing kemeja pun telah lepas. Tak mampu menutupi tubuh Sasuke yang berbulu.

"Adikku-"

Derap kaki dari gemuruh telapak sepatu terdengar, membuat Itachi menolehkan kepala menatap seluruh penjuru arah. Ribuan tentara pengawal kerajaan memblokade akses pintu dan jendela ball room istana, mempersenjatai diri dengan pistol, pedang panjang serta tameng untuk berlindung.

"Bunuh monster itu!" Perintah mutlak dikeluarkan raja Inoichi menyulut histeria para tentara juga pengawal.

Botol kaca berisi minyak tanah dengan sumbu pada tutup botol dilempar pengawal kerajaan. Melayangkan benda tersebut kearah Sasuke yang kemudian meledak, mengundang auman keras dari Sasuke. "SERANG!"

Ribuan panah menghujani tubuh Sasuke, disertai tombak sengaja dilemparkan tentara. Mengores tubuh Sasuke dan tak urung salah satu dari ribuan anak panah menghujam mengenai kaki Sasuke. "GROAAAA!" Sasuke melakukan perlawanan, melempar meja-meja berisi makanan kearah tentara dan juga pengawal.

Puluhan tentara dengan pedang panjang serta tameng pada tangan kanan mulai mendekati Sasuke melayangkan bilah mata pedang kearah tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke mengamuk, menghempaskan tubuh manusia-manusia yang mencoba mendekatinya. Menghentakan kedua tangan, melempar para tentara hingga terhempas didinding. "GRAAA!" Sasuke mendesis, memperlihatkan taring gigi yang tajam. Mengertak tentara dan pengawal agar berhenti menyerang walaupun harus ia akui, gertakan itu tak berarti apa-apa. Tentara terus menghunuskan pedang, melempar tombak, menghujaninya dengan anak panas, dan bom minyak tanah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Cepat bunuh monster itu!" Perintah raja Inoichi dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

Seperti bara yang tersulut kobaran api kecil, para tentara mulai menambah armada. Menambah kuantitas serangan dengan bom minyak dan anak panah lebih banyak lagi. Anak panah pun kini dililitkan pada sumbu api, melayang benda tersebut menyerang Sasuke.

Kualahan.

Sasuke benar-benar kualahan, tubuhnya yang lemah pasca mengidap rasa sakit akibat perubahan ini, menderita luka dikaki dan lengan tangan. Sedikit banyak membuat fokus serangan Sasuke tak lagi mengenai musuh. Meja-meja telah habis ia lemparkan pada tentara dan pengawal, yang malah kini datang silih berganti tiada habisnya. Terpaksa melawan menggunakan tangan kosong, tubuh Sasuke yang tak bisa dikompromi akibat luka tak mampu bertahan lebih lama. Satu cara yang ada dipikiran Sasuke sekarang agar bisa selamat. Lari... Lari sejauh-jauhnya meninggalkan istana.

'BRAK!'

Kedua tangan Sasuke yang mengepal erat menghantam dinding ball room, membuat sebuah lubang besar menghubungkan dengan teras untuk melarikan diri.

"ARRGHHH!"

Belum sempat meloloskan melewati lubang, tubuh Sasuke tersungkur. Jatuh diatas lantai dengan kepala menghantam telak dinding ball room. Mengalihkan wajah menatap kearah belakang, sosok berjubah hitam layaknya malaikat pencabut nyawa terlihat. Semakin menyemarakan kegaduhan yang ada diantara hinggar binggar tentara dan pengawal kerajaan.

Berjalan mendekati Sasuke, sosok tersebut merentangkan tangan kanan dengan gumpalan asap berwarna hitam pekat seperti kobaran api. "Sampai disini penyihir." Kyuubi menghadang sosok tersebut, turut merentangkan tangan kanan mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna putih dari balik tangan kemudian melemparkannya kearah sosok tersebut- menyerang.

Sosok tersebut lekas melompat, menghindari serangan Kyuubi yang berimbas mengenai salah satu pengawal. "Ras penyihir putih. Keturunan langsung dari dewi bulan, rubah merah ekor sembilan." Seringai sosok tersebut keji.

Itachi yang berada didekat Sasuke tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa kaget, mengetahui pengawal pribadinya yang telah mengabdi selama dua puluh tahun seorang... "Penyihir?"

Kyuubi mengeratkan giginya seraya mengepalkan kedua tangan. "Aku berjanji akan menjelaskannya nanti, Yang Mulia." Bola mata Kyuubi berwarna merah pekat berubah menjadi pupil mata rubah. "Kau akan membayar semua ini, penyihir!"

Wajah menyeramkan dibalik tudung jubah nampak, memperlihatkan sorot mata bengis dari pupil mata ular dengan warna hitam melingkari bola mata. "Kaulah yang akan mati terlebih dahulu ditanganku!" Cahaya kehitaman seperti kobaran api melesat dari balik tangan Naruto, menuju kearah Kyuubi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun berhasil ditangkis Kyuubi menggunakan perisai pelindung.

Tubuh Naruto melompat tinggi, melesat memijak langit-langit ball room. Memunculkan sebelah tangan Naruto menumbuhkan kuku-kuku hitam yang meruncing, kemudian melesat kembali kearah Kyuubi.

'KATSS!'

Kilauan cahaya disertai hembusan tekanan angin menerbangkan orang-orang yang berada disekitar ball room terbentuk dari pertemuan kuku panjang Naruto yang kini ditahan oleh Kyuubi menggunakan ekor rubah dari balik tubuhnya. "UGGH!" Kyuubi melengguh, menahan serangan kuku Naruto sekuat tenaga. Kekuatan dilayangkan Naruto belum ada apa-apanya, tetapi Kyuubi tak mampu menahan. Imbas kekuatan Naruto juga luar biasa, terbukti lantai marmer dipijakinya kini retak menimbulkan lubang yang sangat dalam. "Bawa pergi pangeran Sasuke, Yang Mulia!"

Tersadar akan teriakan Kyuubi, Itachi bersama Sasuke segera berlari melewati lubang yang sebelumnya telah dirobohkan oleh Sasuke. Naruto mendengus murka. "Akan kubunuh kau bedebah!" Naruto melayangkan serangan menggunakan sebelah tangan. Ingin menciderai Kyuubi yang disambut Kyuubi mengeluarkan dua ekornya menyerang Naruto.

Asap pekat menggelora, memenuhi ruangan ball room akibat dari serangan dua ekor Kyuubi menghempaskan tubuh Naruto kelantai. Membuat serangan yang teramat dahsyat dengan gemuruh serangan menyamai sepuluh ledakan bom. Semilir angin berhembus, membawa asap pekat dan tebal berangsur-angsur menghilang, menampakan bayangan sosok dari balik pekatnya kabut asap.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, penyihir putih." Sosok dari asap tebal terlihat, memandang tajam lubang dinding dihadapannya yang tak lagi menampakkan sosok Sasuke dan Itachi, maupun Kyuubi. "Aku akan membunuhmu seperti aku membunuh Delano Roosevelt bersaudara!"

.

.

.

Itachi berlari terengah-engah, menyusuri hiruk pikuk orang-orang berada dikawasan desa. Jarak desa dan istana terbilang cukup jauh, berjarak sekitar lebih dari sepuluh puluh kilometer. Bermaksud melarikan diri meninggalkan kawasan istana agar bisa menyelamatkan diri, mau tak mau untuk menuju wilayah hutan bagian selatan Itachi tak bisa memilih jalan lain selain melewati desa. Parahnya lagi jalan-jalan disekitaran desa terterangi cahaya obor. Ditambah hiruk pikuk yang terjalin dikarenakan ada sebuah festival desa untuk menyambut keberadaan Sasuke. Tak ayal begitu memasuki keramaian desa, orang-orang berteriak histeris mulai mengeluarkan berbagai senjata tajam, obor bahkan alat-alat pertanian seraya menunjuk kearah Sasuke.

"Ada monster!"

"Kyaaaa ada monster!"

Perempuan-perempuan dan anak-anak kecil mengenakan gaun khas kelas menengah kebawah pada zaman victoria berlarian, berteriak kencang sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke. Reflek laki-laki dewasa berprofesi sebagai petani dan sebagian lainnya pelaut, berduyun-duyun mengeluarkan peralatan mereka dengan membawa obor ditangan.

"Bunuh monster itu!"

"Penggal monter itu!"

"Bakar!"

"Serang!"

Berbagai seruan dilayangkan penduduk desa menyergap Itachi dan Sasuke, mengerahkan pedang, penggaruk tanah yang tajam, sekop, kapak, dan juga bom minyak dikerahkan penduduk desa. Tak hanya para laki-laki saja, perempuan berbadan gempal dengan tekad baja ikut menyerang, melemparkan bom minyak kearah Sasuke. Bersama-sama dengan penduduk yang lain berteriak 'bakar!', 'bakar!', dan 'bakar!'.

Itachi berlari, menghindari kepungan masa memberi isyarat kepada Sasuke untuk berlari. Baru berlari beberapa langkah, tubuh Sasuke tersungkur. Jatuh diatas lumpur mendapat serangan dari penggaruk jerami menancap dibahunya.

"Sasuke!"

Itachi ingin berhenti berlari, berbalik menemui adiknya. Namun niat itu tidak dapat terlaksana sebab Sasuke telah bangkit, ikut berlari bersama Sasuke membiarkan penggaruk jerami menancap dibahunya yang besar. "Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Walau Sasuke menggeleng kepala, tetap saja sebagai saudara sedarah Itachi tahu Sasuke merasa sakit.

Itachi mengalihkan wajah, tak tega melihat darah bercucuran dengan deras dari beragam luka didapatkan Sasuke. Masa yang mengepung mereka pasti telah menyebar keseluruh penjuru desa, terbukti dari arah depan kumpulan penduduk desa menghadang. Melemparkan kapak, bom minyak dan penggaruk jerami kearah Sasuke. "Kalian melakukan kesalahan! Adikku bukan monster!" Itachi marah, benar-benar merasa murka mendapati penduduk desa melemparkan bom minyak, membuat jalan yang akan mereka lewati dipenuhi kobaran api. "Berhenti kalian! Adikku bukan monster!"

Bagaikan seorang kakak melindungi adiknya, itachi membelakangi Sasuke, merentangkan tangan membentengi adiknya dari kobaran api yang menjalar mengepung mereka berdua dalam lingkaran api yang besar.

"Bakar dia!"

"Bunuh mereka!"

"Bunuh monster dan juga penyihir itu!"

"Bakar!"

"Bakar!"

"Bakar!"

Gemuruh sorak sorai penduduk desa membahana, semakin banyak melemparkan bom minyak. Mengobarkan api yang besar makin besar. Berniat melenyapkan Itachi yang dianggap penyihir dan juga Sasuke.

"Yang Mulia!"

Sosok Kyuubi terlihat, membuka celah kobaran api melingkari keberadaan Itachi dan Sasuke. "Ikuti saya Yang Mulia."

Mendapatkan peluang kabur, Itachi dan Sasuke lekas melarikan diri. Melewati celah kobaran api berlari mengikuti Kyuubi. Berlari dan berlari ditengah kepungan masa mengejar mereka dibelakang, Itachi, Kyuubi dan Sasuke memasuki hutan belantara. Melangkahkan kaki meliuk-liuk diantara semak belukar, pepohonan rimbun, belum terjamah sama sekali oleh tangan manusia. Sasuke berlari pelan, melambatkan langkah kaki tak kuasa menahan luka mendera tubuh, darah mengalir deras dari lukanya. Ditambah tubuh Sasuke gemetaran sekarang, tak lagi punya tenaga untuk berlari lebih dari ini.

"ARGHHH!"

Sebuah tombak dilayangkan penduduk desa mengenai kaki Sasuke, menembus lutut Sasuke. "Sasuke!" Tempurung lutut Sasuke kena, membuat monster berwajah singa itu tersungkur lagi, menabrak semak belukar melilit ditanah hingga putus. Itachi berhenti, mendekati Sasuke.

"Pergilah kakak."

Itachi menggeleng. Memandang tak tega tubuh adiknya. "Aku tak akan pergi meninggalkan adikku."

"Jangan gila!" Nafas Sasuke memburu. "Kau akan mati bila berada didekatku."

Koloni penduduk desa semakin mendekat, Kyuubi pun mendekati Sasuke melepaskan tombok dilutut dalam satu tarikan cepat. Mengundang geraman buas Sasuke menahan rasa sakit. Menempelkan telapak tangan, cahaya putih menyinari lutut Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan menutupi lubang menganga ditempat itu. "Dihadapan kita hutan terlarang, penduduk desa tak akan berani mengejar kita. Bertahanlah pangeran. Sedikit lagi kita akan sam-"

"Kyuubi!"

Tangan yang menempel di lutut Sasuke berubah, semakin mengecil dan mengecil hingga menjadi tangan khas anjing yang berbulu dan memiliki bantal ditelapak tangannya. "Yang Mulia-" Mata Kyuubi membelalak lebar, melihat tubuhnya turut berubah, menjalar secara keseluruhan menjadi sesosok... Rubah merah.

Itachi membelalak tak percaya, namun rasa terkejut tersebut tak berangsur lama sebab keberadaan penduduk desa dengan cahaya obor dibalik ribunnya pepohonan menginterupsi mereka. "Kita harus pergi!"

Menapaki keempat kakinya, Kyuubi berlari bersama dengan Sasuke dan juga Itachi. Menembus pepohonan yang tinggi, sangat-sangat tinggi nan juga gelap. Hutan terlarang... Berada dikawasan hutan terlarang, penduduk desa berhenti, bercengkrama selama sesaat sebelum akhirnya pergi. Menormalkan deru nafas, Itachi memandang sedih nasip Kyuubi dan juga Sasuke yang berubah menjadi binatang. "Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan, kita harus mencari tempat istirahat."

Kyuubi tak membuka suara, sama hal-nya dengan Sasuke. Mereka berdua lebih memilih diam, melangkahkan kaki bersama Itachi. Berjalan terpincang-pincang mengangkat lutut kanan yang terluka, Sasuke menyusuri kegelapan malam dan rimbunnya pepohonan. Menuju ke jantung hutan terlarang. Berjalan terseok-seok hampir selama 4 jam, sebuah istana yang megah dengan dua buah menara menjulang tinggi nampak dipengheliatan Sasuke. Istana yang megah, mewah, namun gelap juga tak terawat.

"Ayo masuk. Aku akan membersihkan luka-lukamu." Itachi meletakan tangan pada tangan Sasuke, ingin menggapai pundak adiknya namun tubuh Sasuke yang besar mau tak mau membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Sasuke melangkahkan kaki dengan kepala tertunduk, memasuki pintu istana meninggalkan Kyuubi dan Itachi. "Masuklah Kyuubi."

Purnama rembulan yang semula berwarna merah kini telah berganti, berangsur-angsur memudarkan warna merah pekat menjadi putih seperti sedia kala. Diterpa sinar rembulan, tubuh Kyuubi diselimuti sinar memikau mata kemudian berubah menjadi Kyuubi dengan tubuh manusia bukan lagi rubah merah. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Kyuubi mengalihkan wajah, tak memandang Itachi. "Sejak dulu, ras penyihir putih telah berada didalam keluarga Delano Roosevelt. Jauh sebelum kakek buyut anda lahir, Yang Mulia." Kyuubi berjalan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sisi kolam air mancur tak mengalirkan air, terselimuti semak belukar. "Leluhurmu mempunyai ikatan dengan dewi bulan. Sebuah ikatan dalam sumpah sakral untuk melindungi keturunan Delano Roosevelt sampai akhir." Kyuubi mengadahkan wajah menatap purnama malam. "Rubah melambangkan kekuatan dan ekor sembilan menyimbolkan perlindungan. Dipercaya dewi bulan sebagai sumber perlawanan juga sebagai pelindung yang sempurna, mengemban tugas mulia dewi agung. Karena itulah aku berada disini bersama anda, Yang Mulia."

Itachi mengusap wajahnya kasar. Mencoba mengelak, namun kenyataan menggambarkan demikian. Tak ada yang bisa Itachi lakukan, selain... "Kenapa kau berubah tiba-tiba menjadi rubah?" ...mempercayainya.

"Penyihir itu sangat kuat. Aku tak mampu menandinginya" Gumam Kyuubi mengaitkan jemari tangan. "Serangan terakhir yang ia lancarkan berhasil menarik sihirku dan menguasainya. Membuatku tak bisa mengontrol sihirku, hingga berubah menjadi bentuk asalku yaitu rubah merah ekor sembilan." Mata ruby Kyuubi menatap Itachi dengan sorot keyakinan. "Meskipun begitu, sisa kekuatan sihir yang kumiliki mampu menutupi jejak keberadaan kita. Dia tak mungkin bisa melukai anda dan juga pangeran Sasuke."

Itachi menggangguk, sungguh tak bisa membendung asa jika melihat pengorbanan Kyuubi. Sungguh hati Itachi bergemuruh ingin mendesak Kyuubi untuk merubah Sasuke. Namun Itachi mengurungkan desakan tersebut setelah berpikir rasional. Jika penyihir menyerang mereka lebih kuat dari Kyuubi yang notabene seorang ras penyihir putih, maka jawaban akan desakan Itachi telah terjawab. Sasuke tak bisa kembali. Kembali kebentuk asal menjadi seorang manusia sejati selain kutukan tersebut dilepaskan atau mungkin lebih baik...

Melenyapkan penyihir itu yang teramat mustahil bisa terjadi.

.

.

.

Setiap malam menjelang meninggalkan petang mengarah diufuk barat, tubuh Kyuubi berubah menjadi manusia setelah seharian penuh menjadi rubah merah berekor sembilan. Kuasa seorang penyihir putih titisan dewi bulan seolah tiada artinya, dimana ia tidak bisa melawan penyihir yang mengekang sihirnya sendiri. Membuatnya terjebak dikala siang hari sebagai seorang rubah dengan malam hari bertubuh manusia bersurai merah kejinggaan. Sama-sama tubuhnya dipermainkan oleh penyihir jahat, Sasuke tak seberuntung Kyuubi. Tubuh Sasuke tak kembali menjadi manusia baik siang hari maupun malam hari. Sasuke kini terjebak, terjebak dalam tubuh monster rupa singa dengan tinggi dua setengah meter berpundak kekar nan bungkuk.

'PRANK!'

Sasuke menarik taplak meja, menghempaskan segala macam benda yang berada diatas meja keatas lantai, membiarkan kaca yang memantulkan rupa wajahnya pecah- hancur berkeping-keping. Tak berhenti melampiaskan emosi, Sasuke kembari menarik kelambu tempat tidurnya, memporak-porandakan isi tempat tidur. Mencakar-cakar bantal dan kasur hingga bulu-bulu putih berterbangan memenuhi ruang kamar dengan deru nafas Sasuke memburu, terengah-engah.

"Sasuke."

Itachi mengetuk pintu kamar, memanggil Sasuke dari balik pintu. "Keluarlah, makan malam telah siap."

Hening.

Sasuke tak menyahut, tak pula mengiyakan atau menolak ajakan Itachi. Bagi Sasuke, kesendirian adalah pilihan yang tepat ditengah rasa marah mengerogoti hati menerima kenyataan akan kondisinya. "Sasuke, ayo makan-"

"Aku tidak mau makan! Aku tidak mau keluar ataupun bertemu denganmu!"

Kesunyian kembali menerpa. Diantara kedua tangan Sasuke yang mengepal erat, disertai gerak nafas Sasuke baru saja berteriak kencang. Diantara keheningan yang hinggap seantero kamar Sasuke, suara Itachi kembali terdengar. "Baiklah. Akan kusuruh Kyuubi untuk meletakan makan malammu didepan pintu."

Suara telapak sepatu menjauh terdengar dengan Sasuke melayangkan kepalan kedua tangan pada permukaan meja kayu. Tiada rasa yang lebih mendominasi Sasuke sekarang selain marah dan kecewa. Marah akan kutukan yang menimpa, juga kecewa mengapa ia yang harus menerima kutukan ini.

'BRAK!'

Melemparkan meja kayu ke dinding, Sasuke yang terus mengamuk tidak menyadari jika tidak hanya fisiknya saja menjadi monster. Tetapi hati dan perilakunya berangsur-angsur mengubah Sasuke menjadi monster. Monster seutuhnya, tiada lagi jiwa manusia.

.

Setelah dari kamar Sasuke yang berada dimenara tertinggi istana, Itachi berjalan menuju kehalaman belakang istana dimana Kyuubi sedang duduk diatas kursi kayu, menatap halaman belakang yang kering kerontang, tak ditubuhi bunga apapun.

"Pangeran Sasuke menolak bertemu anda Yang Mulia."

Itachi mendudukan diri disebelah Kyuubi. "Ya. Lagi, untuk kesekian kali ia seperti ini."

Kyuubi mengadahkan wajah memandang langit. Menghibur Itachi, Kyuubi sadari ia tak bisa meringankan apapun. "Kita harus membentengi diri Kyuu, penyihir itu tidak akan tinggal diam. Lambat laun, kita pasti akan menghadapi dia."

Kyuubi menggeleng pelan. "Pasti akan sulit sebab dia penyihir terkuat. Yang ku khawatirkan ketika ia menyadari keberadaan kita dan menyerang. Disaat melawan, aku tak cukup kuat melindungi Yang Mulia dan pangeran Sasuke."

Itachi menepuk pundak Kyuubi. "Tidak perlu khawatirkan aku, aku bisa membentengi diri. Yang jelas fokus kita cuma satu mencari kelemahannya. Dia pasti bisa dikalahkan." Yakin Itachi.

Kyuubi mengusap wajah frustasi. "Sampai detik ini aku belum mengetahui spesifikasi ras mana penyihir itu. Dari aliran sihirnya, aku tahu ia berbeda. Seperti ada sesuatu yang..." Kyuubi terdiam, mengangkat wajah perlahan menyadari sesuatu. "-ganda..."

Melihat Kyuubi beranjak berdiri, memasuki kawasan istana Itachi juga turut beranjak. Mengekori Kyuubi dari belakang mengikuti kemana arah tuju lelaki berparas tampan itu. "Ganda! Iya pasti. Dia ganda!" Merapalkan kata tersebut secara terus menerus, Kyuubi menuruni tangga, membuka pintu besar sebuah ruangan.

"Ada apa Kyuu?" Sampai diruang perpustakaan, Kyuubi malah mengobrak-abrik buku-buku tertata rapi pada rak tinggi. Mengarahkan pandangan mata bergerilya memandangi sekeliling ruangan. Tak hanya kedua tangan bergerak, bahkan keenam ekor dibalik badan Kyuubi memanjang. Ikut mencari buku-buku yang berada dirak tertinggi- sekitar sebelas meter dari tinggi tubuhnya. "Kyuu! Ada apa ini sebenarnya?!"

"Ganda!" Kyuubi menunjuk Itachi semangat. "Pasti dia ganda. Akhh! Kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terlewatkan olehku?!" Kyuubi mengerutu sendiri, semakin membuat Itachi binggung.

"Siapa yang ganda?"

Sebuah buku tebal bersampul kulit kayu, diukir sedemikian rupa dengan akar menjalar menjadi pengait buku. Itachi melihat seksama Kyuubi yang membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku tersebut. "Dinilai dari matanya yang seperti pupil ular, ada banyak kemungkinan ras penyihir seperti dia. Bisa saja dia ophiotaurus, medusa, echidna, atau mungkin siren..."

Alis Itachi bertaut. "Siren?"

"Ya siren." Angguk Kyuubi mantap. "Salah satu monster laut menyerupai wanita berekor ikan. Tetapi menilai dari jenis kelaminnya yang seorang laki-laki, ia juga campuran."

"Terdiri dari dua ras." Itachi mulai tertarik dengan hipotesis Kyuubi. "Siren tidak memiliki kaki, sekalipun ia tak lagi berada didalam air. Itu yang kudengar dari kebanyakan cerita yang beredar. Penyihir itu bisa berjalan, apa ras campuran dari makhluk yang bisa merubah bentuknya?"

"Benar. Siren tak bisa berubah, mereka bangsa pemangsa. Tetapi tidak untuk kasta tertinggi siren, bangsa duyung. Duyung bisa merubah ekor menjadi kaki, bila tak terkena air." Kyuubi menunjuk sebuah halaman yang menampilkan sketsa dua orang duyung. "Havmand adalah duyung pria dengan bagian atas adalah pemuda tampan berambut panjang berwarna hitam atau hijau, sedangkan bagian bawahnya ikan. Havmand berambut hijau sedangkan penyihir itu berambut pirang, tidak salah lagi ras kedua dari penyihir itu adalah Havfrue. Havfrue adalah duyung berambut pirang dan merupakan saudara dari Havmand." Telunjuk Kyuubi mengarah pada dua sketsa duyung berambut hijau dan duyung berambut pirang.

Itachi menggangguk. "Apakah bangsa siren dan duyung memiliki sihir sama seperti ras penyihir lainnya?"

Kyuubi menggeleng. "Tidak. Baik siren dan havfrue tak mempunyai kekuatan sihir. Terkecuali satu bangsa bawah laut yang bisa menggunakan kekuatan sihir."

Itachi terperangah, menyimpulkan satu dugaan sembari menatap Kyuubi yang dibalas anggukan walau ia belum bicara. "Dia memiliki ras ketiga."

"Aulanerk." Kyuubi membuka halaman demi halaman buku dengan cepat, menampilkan permukaan lembaran buku pada sosok lain dunia bawah laut memiliki sirip dipunggung, dan telinga. "Sang peri laut."

Itachi menatap tak percaya sebuah lukisan berambut panjang didalam laut. Dua orang laki-laki, satu perempuan. "Aulanerk adalah peri baik hati yang senang membantu para pelaut. Sering disebut jenis lain dari dengan Naiad. Walau sama-sama berwujud dari air, namun ada banyak perbedaan pada keduanya. Baik dari tempat tinggal, rupa, maupun kekuatan sihir." Kyuubi menelusuri huruf-huruf kuno yang tertulis dibuku. "Naiad bersifat pertahanan, penyembuh, dan serangan yang tidak terlalu kuat sedangkan Aulanerk memiliki kemampuan sihir air yang bersifat pelumpuhan, pengikat, dan serangan yang lebih kuat dari pada Naiad."

Itachi menganggukan kepala seraya bertopang dagu. "Bila begitu, kekuatan sihirnya berpusat pada ras ketiga yaitu Aulanerk?"

Kyuubi membuka kembali lembaran lain, mencari-cari sampai akhirnya menemukan sesuatu. "Dia adalah keturunan khusus, dengan tiga ras dari makhluk bawah laut yang kuat. Siren, Havfrue, Aulanerk. Ketiganya merupakan putra-putri dari dewa agung Poseidon, parahnya mereka saling mendominasi hingga tidak ada kecacatan didiri penyihir itu. Didalam darahnya mengalir darah ras dari seorang siren, hingga berdampak pada perubahan sihirnya dari ras Aulanerk yang baik hati, menjadi semakin kejam, pekat, serta penuh diliputi kegelapan. Dengan kata lain, tidak hanya menjadi penyihir bawah laut yang terkuat, tapi dia juga menjadi penyihir didaratan terkuat didunia."

Pernyataan Kyuubi serasa menyerap seluruh energi Itachi. Lemas, hingga ia tak mampu lagi mengucapkan kata-kata. "Pasti ada cara untuk mengalahkannya, Kyuubi."

Kyuubi mengangguk. "Sekuat apapun seorang penyihir pasti mempunyai celah untuk mengalahkannya. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah mencari titik kelemahannya yang bersumber dari tiga ras tersebut." Kyuubi menutup buku, kemudian berjalan menyusuri rak ingin menemukan buku lain. "Nampaknya penghuni istana ini seorang penyihir. Hampir tiga puluh persen buku diperpustakaan ini berisi buku tentang penyihir."

Itachi turut membantu Kyuubi, memilah-milah buku mencari apapun yang berhubungan dengan sihir. "Yang penting Sasuke bisa kembali seperti semula, tanpa harus mati ditangan penyihir itu."

Tekad seorang kakak yang ingin menyelamatkan saudaranya, menemukan sebuah jawaban. Itachi tidak akan berhenti, terus menempuh hal itu sampai akhir.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari dua minggu, mereka berdua berkutat diruang perpustakaan yang besar dipenuhi rak-rak panjan nan tinggi menjulang kelangit-langit ruangan. Mencari dan mencari informasi mengenai kelemahan dari ras siren, havfrue dan aulanerk, baik Itachi dan Kyuubi belum menemukan titik terang untuk penyelesaian ini. Gundukan buku-buku diatas lantai dan meja, berserakan memenuhi ruangan, bahkan hampir 70 persen buku-buku yang berada dirak tak lagi tersusun, teronggok secara sembarangan dengan Itachi yang tertidur diatas lantai memegang sebuah buku.

Selimut tebal tersampir ditubuh Itachi, diletakan Kyuubi hingga menutup leher. Menghindari Itachi dari serbuan dinginnya malam. Itachi berusaha keras, mencari dari sekian banyak informasi yang berada dibuku, mengabaikan waktu jam makan. Tepat disamping Itachi terdapat sebuah nampan berisi peralatan makan terbuat dari perak, hari menunjukan pukul tiga pagi, makan malam yang seharusnya disantap jam delapan malam telah habis tiga puluh menit silam. Kyuubi menempel jari-jari tangan mengusap wajah Itachi, memandang kagum wajah terpahat sempurna dihadapannya. Lord Itachi Fuller Delano Roosevelt.

"Luna propter deam. Fortitudo mea, tibi dedi, et partem."

Membaca sebait kata dalam penggalangan konsonan syair sihir kuno, jemari tangan Kyuubi pada wajah Itachi bersinar terang kemudian menempelkan telunjuk tangan pada kening Itachi. Sebuah simbol sihir dengan tiga titik saling berkesinambungan nampak, mendekatkan wajah mendekat pada Itachi, Kyuubi memejamkan mata mencium kening Itachi. Membuat simbol tersebut bersinar lalu simbol tersebut menghilang dengan sendirinya. Kyuubi menjauhkan wajahnya secara perlahan masih memejamkan mata, meresapi bibirnya yang menyentuh kulit Itachi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

'GLEK!'

Kyuubi membuka kedua matanya cepat. Terperanjat kaget sembari menampar wajah Itachi, lekas menjauhi lelaki itu beranjak dengan sembrono hingga menabrak gundukan buku dengan kakinya menendang peralatan makan. Itachi berdiri tegak, mengamit sebuah pedang berada disisinya sembari melihat Kyuubi yang wajahnya memerah. Merona menahan malu. "A-Ada lalat dikeningmu!" Fitnah Kyuubi pada lalat tak berdosa sebagai alasan menampar Itachi yang sebenarnya harus ia akui, ia reflek melakukannya karena ketahuan mencium Itachi. "Su-Sungguh aku tak melakukan apa-a..apa, Yang Mulia."

"Ada orang lain." Itachi mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada pedangnya menatap seluruh penjuru arah memandang waspada. "Apa kau berbicara sesuatu padaku sebelumnya?"

"Tidak!" Jawab Kyuubi cepat begitu melihat sorot mata Itachi menatapnya bingung. Belum ketahuan tertanya, batin Kyuubi lega. "Tiga orang. Ada tiga orang yang memasuki kawasan istana." Ujar Kyuubi menjabarkan sosok lain memasuki kawasan istana dengan kekuatan sihirnya. Kyuubi terbelalak lebar, menyadari ada benda tak asing dikenakan tiga sosok tersebut. "Dan mereka memiliki senjata."

"Memasuki hutan terlarang dengan membawa senjata." Sorot mata obdisan Itachi memandang serius kearah Kyuubi. "Pemburu... Hanya mereka lah yang berani mempertaruhkan nyawa memasuki kawasan berbahaya."

"Mungkinkah mereka pemburu monster?"

Itachi menggangguk pelan. "Bisa jadi. Namun aku tak berani menyimpulkannya sebab ada dua kemungkinan pemburu berada dikawasan berbahaya, pertama melarikan diri dari sergapan pengawal kerajaan, kedua mereka memang berniat memburu karena dibayar oleh seseorang yang mempunyai wewenang kuat." Itachi melangkahkan kaki keluar dari perpusatakaan. "Jika memang mereka pemburu monster, kita harus menghentikan mereka. Mereka pasti memburu Sasuke." Itachi menuruni tangga besar ruang tengah istana, menuju kearah jendela, mengamati keadaan. "Jika memang mereka memburu Sasuke karena perintah dari raja Inoichi, aku masih bisa mengatasinya. Namun bila pemburu itu ditugaskan oleh penyihir." Itachi memandang kearah Kyuubi yang berada disebelahnya.

"Kita tak bisa berbuat banyak disaat kelemahan penyihir itu belum teridentifikasi."

Mau tak mau Kyuubi menyetujui pemikiran logis Itachi. "Kita harus pastikan terlebih dahulu, kepada siapa mereka berkerja."

.

Derap langkah disertai pergesekan telapak sepatu pada rumput halaman istana terdengar, disertai denting pedang-pedang panjang dilayangkan seseorang -menebas semak belukar yang menghadang. Bila dua dari ketiga sosok tersebut bergerak menembas akar-akar panjang menjuntai dari pepohonan, maka satu diantara mereka malah terus menggerutu tiada henti sepanjang perjalanan.

"Gerakan tanganmu, bukan mulutmu bocah tengik!"

"Aku lelah, terus berjalan menaiki bukit yang terjal, melompati jurang, terhanyut aliran sungai bahkan sekarang tubuhku gatal-gatal karena belum mandi." Sebutnya menggaruk tubuhnya dengan brutal.

"Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai!" Sebuah kata berisi penyemangat memang, namun bila disertai dengan bentakan. Ini lebih disebut perintah.

"Aku tidak yakin jika benar ini jalan menuju kesana." Sosok lain yang juga seorang wanita berhenti menebas semak belukar.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?! Aku sudah melewati jalur ini lebih dari lima belas kali." Pamernya pada kedua rekannya. "Tetapi naik kereta."

"Akhhhh! Aku sudah yakin kita tersesat." Histeris lelaki itu frustasi. "Jika begini kita tidak bisa menghentikan-"

'PRANK!'

Sebuah pedang melesat, bersamaan dengan belalai yang lebih mirip seperti ekor panjang menyerang tanah dipijaki oleh ketiga sosok tersebut. Dentingan suara pedang beradu terdengar, mengalun ditengah kesunyian malam ketika sosok laki-laki yang sering menggerutu tersebut turut mengeluarkan pedang, menyambut serangan pedang itu dengan wajah pucat pasi. "Kita diserang!" Teriaknya heboh.

Serangan pedang dilayangkan secara horizontal oleh seseorang dibalik kegelapan malam dihindari lelaki itu, memutar tubuhnya dengan sempurna bersandar pada sisi kolam, kemudian memutari tubuhnya begitu melihat serangan. Membuat pedang penyerangnya tersebut menghantam sisi kolam, melihat keadaan jika ia lah yang unggul pada pertarungan antar pedang ini, si lelaki yang mempunyai kepercayaan diri selangit mengusap hidungnya, menyerang sosok tersebut dengan menghunuskan pedang. Yang malah ditampik cepat oleh sosok tersebut, membuat pedang milik si lelaki terlempar lepas dari tangannya.

"Ampun!"

Si lelaki segera berlutut, mengangkat tinggi kedua tangan seraya bersimpuh dihadapan sosok mengancungkan pedang kearahnya. "Aku kalah teman-teman." Masih mengangkat tinggi kedua tangan, lelaki itu menolehkan wajah ke sudut yang paling gelap, melaporkan kekalahannya bermaksud meminta pertolongan.

Dua orang teman si lelaki yang tergantung terbalik dengan kaki dililitkan pada ekor berbulu yang panjang terlihat dari kegelapan malam.

"Dasar brengsek! Padahal aku mengharapkan mu tahu!" Decak salah seorang temannya marah. Ternyata salah berharap pada temannya yang bergaya sok hebat seperti seorang petarung pedang yang ahli tetapi ujung-ujungnya menyerah meminta ampun.

"Siapa kalian?" Sosok laki-laki bersurai panjang dengan kulit albaster terlihat, nampak dari sinar bulan yang menerpa.

"Tidak baik bertanya pada orang lain sebelum memperkenalkan diri- AKKH!" Kepala si lelaki yang tergantung terbalik, dipukul sadis oleh salah satu ekor berwarna merah.

"Kau yang tak mempunyai tata krama, brengsek!" Decih Kyuubi berang, menampilkan wajahnya sadis, menciutkan nyali laki-laki itu menyadari ekor berbulu yang panjang keluar dari tubuh Kyuubi benar-benar tak lazim. Dia penyihir, batin laki-laki itu.

"Ka-Kami Musketeers." Jawab si lelaki berambut merah bata, tak lelah mengacungkan kedua tangannya.

"Masketir?" Alis Kyuubi bertaut mendengar kata-kata asing keluar dari lelaki itu.

"The Musketeers adalah sejenis tentara infantri atau lebih dikenal sebagai korps elit pengawal raja di Paris, Kyuubi." Itachi menatap lelaki dihadapannya dengan pandangan menyelidik, tak menurunkan sedikitpun pedang yang berteger dileher lelaki itu. "Dari Perancis hingga sampai pada hutan terlarang perbatasan selatan Denmark, apa yang membuat kalian menempuh perjalanan sejauh ini?"

Kyuubi menyipitkan mata menatap ketiga orang tersebut. "Kedatangan kalian pasti diperintah oleh seseorang yang berwenang dari Perancis sana." Ekor Kyuubi semakin mencengkram pergelangan kaki si lelaki dan si wanita yang ia gantung terbalik. "Siapa pemimpin kalian, dan atas wewenang apa kalian bisa sampai ketempat ini."

"Kami tidak diperintahkan oleh siapapun. Hanya menjalankan misi agar segera menuju ke Calasi untuk mencari dan mencegah Lady De Winter mencapai Inggris. Lady De Winter mempunyai akta perjanjian rahasia yang bisa mencegah perang dan memperkuat kekuasaan Kardinal Richelieu. Apakah kau tahu siapa Kardinal Richelieu? Dia adalah pemimpin agama yang juga pemimpin politik Perancis, orang yang memerintahkan pembubaran korps Musketeers agar leluasa membunuh Raja Louis lalu mengambil alih tahta kekuasaan kerajaan-"

"SASORI!" Potong laki-laki yang dililit Kyuubi protes, menatap si rambut merah geram. Sedangkan si wanita bersurai keunguan menutup mata dengan sebelah tangan, tak mampu melihat kebodohan sang rekan yang setara orang idiot, membeberkan misi penting mereka kepada orang lain.

"-Perancis." Tutur Sasori ngeyel, masih melanjutkan ucapannya yang tertunda. "Dan dia suaminya Lady De Winter." Lagi-lagi Sasori menambahkan informasi tak penting, mengira nada protes dari rekannya karena tak memperkenalkan status pernikahannya dengan Lady De Winter.

"Aku mantan suaminya! MANTAN SUAMINYA!" Ralat si lelaki meraih kedua tangan, ingin sekali membunuh Sasori saat ini dengan kedua tangan. Benar-benar kesal.

Si wanita mengeleng kepala lemah, "Aku berharap D'Artagnan bisa menghentikan wanita itu." Ya... Satu-satunya harapan sekarang cuma ada pada rekannya yang satu lagi, bukan kepada dua lelaki idiot ini.

Itachi menurunkan pedangnya, menatap Kyuubi lewat tatapan mata mengisyaratkan agar ia melepas kedua rekan Sasori. "Sepertinya mereka tidak seperti dugaan kita sebelumnya." Pedang panjang tersebut Itachi masukan kembali kedalam sarung pedang.

"Ya." Melepaskan ikatan pada pergelangan kaki si lelaki dan wanita, Kyuubi bersedekap dada menatap ketiganya. "Suatu kesalahan yang sangat fatal memperkirakan mereka sekelompok pemburu." Nilai Kyuubi tak menyangka satu orang pria penuh tindik diwajah ternyata tak sesangar penampilannya, dua-duanya sama-sama idiot, Kyuubi bahkan kasian kepada si wanita yang harus satu kelompok dengan pria menyebalkan seperti mereka. "Aku turut menyesal atas nasipmu, nona."

"Terima kasih." Ujar si wanita seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Jika kalian menuju ke desa, tepat dipesisir pantai ada sebuah dermaga. Kalian bisa menumpang perahu disana untuk menuju ke Inggris." Itachi menunjuk kearah depan, memberi petunjuk jalan, lalu membalikan badan hendak masuk kedalam istana.

"Bisakah kami beristirahat disini?"

Baik si lelaki dan wanita tersebut menatap garang Sasori. Lelaki bersurai merah mengendikan bahu, "Apa? Aku juga butuh istirahat, teman."

Jauh dari kedalaman hutan yang rimbun, sosok berjubah layaknya malaikat kematian memicingkan mata kearah depan. Menyerengai kejam menampilkan gigi-gigi runcing, persis seperti mendapatkan sesuatu yang lezat untuk disantap.

"Akhirnya, ku temukan kau penyihir putih."

.

.

.

Itachi mengetuk pintu kamar, kembali membawa nampan perak dengan berbagai hidangan menggugah selera. "Sasuke, aku bawakan makan siang untukmu."

Berharap mendapat jawaban, sungguh Itachi tak bisa mengubur harapan tersebut walaupun kenyataan telah menggambarkan demikian. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya tak mendapati respon dari Sasuke, Itachi selalu meletakan nampan berisi makanan didepan pintu. "Aku pergi dulu Sasuke." Itachi melangkahkan kaki, menyusuri tangga.

Dari arah berlawanan muncul sosok Sasori, nampaknya lelaki bersurai merah bata itu telah mandi dan mengganti pakaian. "Apakah ada seseorang yang tinggal disana?" Tunjuk Sasori pada tangga.

"Itu kamar adikku."

Sasori membulatkan mulutnya, menyeru O yang sangat panjang. "Kenapa dia tidak turun dan menyapa kami? Mungkin tidak ada salahnya-" melihat tatapan tajam Itachi. Sasori membungkam mulutnya, menggerakan bibir seperti gerakan mengunci. "-berkenalan." Dan melakukan gerakan itu lagi untuk kedua kali.

Itachi menghela nafas pelan. "Bukankah kalian harus pergi ke Inggris?"

Sasori mendengus frustasi. "Aku lelah, teman. Inggris sangat-sangat jauh sekali." Kedua tangan Sasori membentang, menunjukan seolah-olah jarak ke negera tersebut jauhnya seperti melakukan perjalanan seabad. "Lagipula D'Artagnan bisa diandalkan, dia pasti telah menangkap Lady De Winter terlebih dahulu sebelum kami."

Itachi menurui tangga kembali, "Jika kalian ingin makan siang, makannya telah disiapkan oleh Kyuubi."

Sasori merenggut. "Hey, tak perlu bersikap dingin seperti itu seolah sedang mengusir kami. Sungguh kami tak akan berlama-lama disini, hanya butuh sedikit..." Sasori melakukan gerakan kecil, mengepak-ngepakan tangannya seraya memutar kepala kekiri dan kekanan. "Merenggangkan badan."

Itachi mengalihkan wajah, menatap Sasori dalam sorot mata serius. "Cepat tinggalkan tempat ini." Lelaki bersurai panjang itu pun berbelok kearah kiri, meninggalkan Sasori menuju keruang perpustakaan.

"Hah~, mengerikan sekali orang itu. Seperti tentara saja." Sasori mengelus dadanya pelan.

"Memang dia tentara."

Mendengar suara Kyuubi dari sisi sebelahnya, Sasori pun mengalihkan wajah menatap sosok yang lebih mirip seperti...

"SILUMAN!"

Sasori lekas berlari kesetanan, berteriak histeris menyeru siluman memasuki ruang perpustakaan. Membuat Itachi yang sedang membaca buku dari gundukan buku-buku diatas lantai terperanjat kaget, meraih pedangnya.

"SILUMAN! ADA SILUMAN, LORD ITACHI!"

Bagaikan seorang gadis sehabis melihat hantu, Sasori bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Itachi, menjulurkan tangan kearah pintu perpustakaan yang didobrak paksa olehnya. "Bunuh siluman itu Lord Itachi, dia telah memakan laki-laki berekor itu! Aku yakin, dia telah memakan Kyuubi! Terdengar jelas saat ia berbicara, suaranya mirip sekali dengan Kyuubi."

"Apa maksudmu dengan siluman!" Seekor rubah merah seukuran singa jantan nampak diambang pintu, menyibakkan ekor-ekornya menyangga pintu dengan si wanita rekan Sasori disebelahnya.

"Nah! Itu dia Lord! Kau dengar sendirikan? Suaranya seperti Kyuubi. Siluman itu pasti memakan Kyuubi!" Yakin Sasori dari balik punggung Itachi.

Itachi menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Kyuubi adalah ras penyihir putih rubah ekor sembilan. Dia sedang dalam bentuk asalnya karena sesuatu hal."

Kyuubi mengalihkan wajah menatap wanita disampingnya. "Apa dia benar-benar temanmu? Jika bukan izinkan aku melemparkannya ke jurang, nona Aramis."

"Akupun menyesal kenapa dia bisa menjadi temanku." Sesal Konan memasuki ruang perpustakaan.

"Jadi dia benar-benar Kyuubi?" Tanya Sasori masih tak percaya. "Tapi kenapa dia jadi seperti itu." Tunjuk Sasori. "Dan malam tadi aku melihatnya seperti ini." Kedua tangan Sasori ia rentangkan dari bawah menuju keatas kepalanya.

"Aku menemukannya!" Si lelaki dengan tindik memenuhi wajahnya berlari kearah perpustakaan dengan terengah-engah seraya mengacungkan sebuah buku tebal bersampul hitam dengan ukiran matahari dan bulan dipermukaannya. "Buku mengenai kasta teratas makhluk mitologi."

Itachi reflek mengalihkan wajah menatap Kyuubi. "Bisa beri penjelasan?"

Itachi mengalihkan wajah kearah lain. "Maaf, aku tak bisa merahasiakannya karena pria ini melihatku saat berubah menjadi rubah." Ekor Kyuubi menunjuk kearah Pain.

"Oi-oi-oi, apakah hanya aku yang tak mengetahui apa-apa disini hn?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya padamu." Pain menyodorkan buku tebak kepada Konan. "Buku ini milik mantan istriku, aku mencurinya karena menurut salah satu penjual barang antik, harganya sangat mahal. Cukup untuk membeli perternakan kuda."

"Pantas Lady De Winter meminta cerai." Cibir Sasori menggerutu dalam bisikan kecil.

"Kau bisa membaca tulisan kuno?" Kyuubi berjalan mendekati meja didekat Itachi, menatap Konan yang sedang meletakan buku diatas meja dengan seluruh penghuni perpustakaan mengelilingi meja tersebut.

"Sedikit, ayahku seorang Arkeolog. Dia memaksaku mempelajari beberapa tulisan sebelum akhirnya aku kabur, menyamar menjadi laki-laki dan masuk pada kubu Musketeers." Konan membuka lembaran buku satu persatu, mencari-cari sebuah halaman yang memuat informasi mengenai tiga ras campuran. "Siren, Havfrue dan Aulanerk, baru kali ini aku mendengar keturunan langsung dari tiga ras berbeda."

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepala. "Kau pasti tak akan lebih percaya bila melihat langsung seberapa kuat dia."

Konan mengangguk singkat. "Aku percaya sebab ras penyihir putih titisan dewi bulan, rubah ekor sembilan adalah yang terkuat dari delapan penyihir putih lainnya. Bila kau yang terkuat pun bisa berbicara seperti itu, bisa disimpulkan penyihir ini benar-benar mengerikan."

Baik Sasori dan Pain meneguk ludahnya cepat. "Apakah rupanya juga menyeramkan?" Tanya Pain penasaran sekaligus ngeri.

"Bahkan makluk mitologi yang mempunyai wajah buruk rupa masih kalah dengan penyihir ini." Kyuubi tak bermaksud berlebihan, tetapi memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. Cukup membuat Sasori dan Pain menciut ditempat.

"Bagaimana Konan?" Itachi semakin gusar, terlebih ketika Konan membolak-balik halaman buku terus-menerus tanpa jeda.

"Tidak ada." Konan membalikan halaman buku selanjutnya, namun kembali mundur beberapa halaman. "Kenapa bisa tidak ada!" Sembari membalikan lagi halaman secara terus menerus, gerakan Konan berhenti pada halaman terakhir. "Kenapa tidak ada satupun penjelasan mengenai tiga ras itu?!"

'BRAK!'

"Menunduk!"

Itachi, Kyuubi dan tiga Musketeers lekas meloncat, tiarap diatas lantai begitu mendengar seruan Kyuubi.

'JLEB!'

Sebuah pagar besi berjarak dua ratus meter dari gerbang menuju halaman istanah tertancap didinding perpustakaan, menimbulkan sebuah lubang yang sangat besar dari kaca jendela dan dinding tempat pagar tersebut masuk. Kyuubi terperangah, menatap tak percaya pada pintu gerbang sosok berjubah membawa sebuah kawanan terlihat dari jauh.

"Dia datang!"

Mengeratkan gigi deretan depan, Itachi mencengkram erat pedangnya. Beranjak berdiri, memacu langkah kearah pintu keluar perpustakaan. "Yang Mulia, jangan gegabah. Dia membawa kawanan monster!"

Peringatan Kyuubi membuat langkah kaki Itachi terhenti. "Aku tidak peduli!"

Melihat Itachi telah berlari menuruni tangga, Kyuubi memandang tiga Musketeers. "Aku mohon bantuan kalian, kami butuh pertolongan."

Konan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol laras panjang ditangan, kemudian memompa pistol tersebut yang telah diisu bubuk mesiu juga peluru. "Kami siap membantu."

"Kau bercanda!" Pekik Sasori histeris. "Aku bahkan belum menikah. Aku tak ingin mati muda, Konan!"

"Bukankah lebih menyenangkan melawan monster daripada pejahat?" Konan mengendikan bahu acuh, turut berjalan menyusul Kyuubi.

Pain mempersiapkan pedang berada dipinggulnya, seraya merentangkan sebuah pistol ditangan kanan. "Aku bangga saat masih hidup pernah mengenalmu, teman. Semoga kita bertemu di surga." Entah menyemangati diri atau malah pasrah yang Sasori tangkap dari salam perpisahaan diucapkan Pain. "Demi nama kerajaan Perancis, dan raja Louis yang agung. Aku akan melawanmu monster!"

"Kita bukan bertarung atas nama kerajaan Prancis! Tetapi demi hidup kita, Pain!" Teriak Sasori menyusul Pain yang telah berlari.

Naruto menyeringai kejam seraya merentangkan kedua tangan tinggi, memberi aba-aba begitu melihat Itachi, Kyuubi, dan tiga Musketeers. "Enam tetes darah sebagai Yin mewakili perasaan cinta." Ujar Naruto menjabarkan keberadaan Itachi, Kyuubi, tiga Musketeers, dan juga Sasuke yang tak terlihat keberadaanya berjumlah enam orang. "Dan sembilan tetes air mata sebagai Yang mewakili kebencian." Jumlah kawanan dibawa Naruto sebanyak delapan monster beragam ras termaksud dirinya yang menjadi sembilan orang.

"Bunuh mereka!"

Delapan ekor monster segera berlari menuju kearah Itachi dan lainnya yang juga turut berlari merentangkan senjata masing-masing. Itachi lekas mengeluarkan pedang, menyambut dua ekor monster dengan menebas, menghunuskan pedang yang malah dihindari oleh kedua monster itu.

Konan melesakan pistol laras panjangnya, membidik salah seorang monster. Menembak sebanyak beberapa kali tembakan, disisi lain Sasori mengeluarkan pedang panjang miliknya mencoba menebas satu monster menghadangnya. "Stop!" Sasori merentangkan tangan ketika tangan sang monster bercapit kalajengking hendak melancarkan serangan. Anehnya monster tersebut malah mengikuti perintah Sasori dengan turut berhenti juga. "Bisa kita bicarakan hal ini secara damai?" Negonya sinting, malah membuat monster tersebut berteriak keras melayangkan kedua capitnya kearah Sasori.

Sedangkan Pain, terus menembakan pistolnya dengan brutal pada dua ekor monster. "Demi nama Perancis! Demi nama Perancis! Demi nama PERANCIS!" Satu buah peluru ditembakan secara asal mengenai kening sang monster telak. Berhasil merobohkan monster tersebut hingga terjatuh diatas tanah. "Yeah! Perancis berjaya! Sudah kubilang, Perancis akan menang monster brengsek!" Hardik Pain menendang monster tersebut.

"GROAAA!" Sang monster tak disangka-sangka malah terbangun, mencengkram erat pergelangan kaki Pain kemudian melemparkannya. Membentur patung kolam air mancur hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Perancis kalah..." Gumamnya pelan disela-sela merintih rasa sakit pada punggungnya.

Mengedarkan pandangan mata menatap kearah Naruto, Kyuubi lekas beranjak melangkahkan keempat kakinya menuju kearah Naruto. Bermaksud melawan satu lawan satu. Penyihir dengan penyihir. "Kau lawanku, penyihir-"

Ekor Kyuubi digenggam, ditarik paksa oleh dua ekor monster yang bebas, memutar-mutar tubuh Kyuubi lalu menghempaskan tubuh Kyuubi membentur perpohonan, membuat Kyuubi terpental. Menabrak beberapa pohon hingga melesat jauh, ketengah hutan.

"Cukup keturunan vampir murni dan minotaur melawanmu penyihir putih. Selesaikan uruskan kalian yang tertunda, setelah sekian abad. Pasti ada banyak hal yang ingin kalian bicarakan." Gigi-gigi runcing nan tajam milik Naruto terlihat, memamerkan senyum jahat ala penyihir kejam memandang minotaur dan vampir telah pergi menuju tempat pendaratan Kyuubi.

'DOR!'

Sebuah peluru terbang, mengalun ditengah udara mengenai Naruto. Hingga tubuh Naruto tersentak kesamping, tak roboh namun masih tetap berdiri. Naruto melirikan mata, memandang bengis Pain yang sedang merentangkan pistol pada tangan kanan. "Bukan aku- dia pelakunya." Telunjuk pain mengarah kearah Konan yang menodongkan moncong pistol penuh asap kearah Naruto.

"Dasar manusia rendah!" Sekelebat cahaya kehitaman dari tangan kiri Naruto terangkat, hendak melesakan kobaran api hitam ditangannya kearah Konan.

"Kau harusnya lebih waspada penyihir!" Itachi melompat merentangkan bilah pedang kearah Naruto, ingin menebas penyihir tersebut.

'BUM!'

Asap pekat disertai gemuruh terdengar, tepat setelah Itachi melesatkan mata pedang pada Naruto. Ketiga Musketeers membelalakan lebar, melihat asap pekat diterpa hembusan angin menampilkan dua orang sosok dimana Itachi mengarahkan pedangnya dengan Naruto menahan serangan Itachi menggunakan sebelah tangan. Yang membuat ketiga prajurit itu terbelalak tak percaya bukan karena serangan Itachi, tetapi kedua mata Itachi yang berubah. Berubah menjadi merah darah dengan pupil mata berbentuk shuriken.

Naruto menyeringai untuk kesekian kali. "Menarik. Penyihir putih membagi kekuatannya kepadamu." Goresan ditangan Naruto yang ditorehkan Itachi mengalirkan darah kehitaman dari permukaan kulit Naruto. "Tetapi harus kau tahu, sebanyak apapun penyihir putih menyalurkan kekuatannya padamu. Aku-" Naruto menggenggam bilah pedang Itachi dengan tangan kiri. "-tak semudah itu dikalahkan!" Tangan kanan Naruto mengeluarkan kuku-kuku panjang, melayangkan cakarnya kearah Itachi.

Itachi menghindar, melompat mundur kebelakang sebanyak lima kali lompatan. Tiga ekor monster yaitu Troll, Orcs dan Ent menghadang Itachi. "Selamat bermain dengan tiga bawahanku."

"Tunggu, penyihir brengsek!" Itachi hendak mengejar Naruto yang telah memasuki istana, namun ia tak bisa bergerak. Tiga ekor monster buas telah mengepung. Siap melanjutkan pertarungan dengan dirinya. "Sial!" Decih Itachi kesal.

Naruto membuka pintu istana dengan kedua tangan, memasuki ruang istana yang mewah dan megah tetapi tak terawat itu dengan langkah pelan. Mulai menapaki anak tangga satu persatu sembari memandang lurus kedepan. Tepat berada dipintu kamar teratas gedung istana tersebut, Naruto memukul daun pintu. Membuat kedua pintu terlepas, menancap pada dinding dan juga lemari pakaian. Ruangan kamar tersebut cukup gelap, pengap dan tak terterangi sinar matahari sebab jendela kamar tertutu gorden tebal. Melihat dari kegelapan kamar terdapat sebuah bayangan besar berada ditempat tidur. Naruto tersenyum iblis.

"Saatnya menjemput ajalmu, Delano Roosevelt."

Sebuah sinar gelap berbentak dari tangan Naruto membentuk panah yang besar menghantam tempat tidur, menimbulkan bunyi gemuruh disertai ledakan hebat menyeruak diruang kamar. Dampak dari ledakan tersebut tak hanya memporak-porandakan isi kamar, tetapi kaca jendela ikut pecah. Hancur berkeping-keping.

Dari pekatnya kabut asap membubung tinggi seluruh isi ruangan, menyelimuti ruang tersebut dengan bau hangus dan tak ayal kobaran api kecil nampak. Sosok dibalik kabut asap terlihat, menggeram murka layaknya binatang buas yang lapar.

"Salah jika kau memberiku tatapan menantang seperti itu, Roosevelt." Ujar Naruto datar dibalik mata berpupil ular miliknya. "Karena kau baru saja membangkitkan iblis yang sesungguhnya!"

Dari balik urat nadi Naruto, sebuah tali panjang dengan duri-duri tajam keluar, melibas sosok yang berlari dengan empat buah kaki melintas kearahnya. Tak mengenai sasaran, Naruto menjulurkan tali tersebut semakin panjang. Membelit salah satu kaki belakang Sasuke lalu menghempaskannya keatas lantai. Membentuk sebuah pusaran angin dengan ujung angin tersebut berbentuk runcing, Naruto mengarahkan pusaran angin. Menghunus jantung Sasuke yang terbaring telentang diatas lantai.

"GRAAA!"

Sasuke berbalik arah, menyiagakan keempat kakinya dengan gestur tubuh menyerang, berlari menuju kearah Naruto sembari membuka mulut lebar. Ingin menerkam Naruto. Telah memperkirakan pergerakan serangan Sasuke, Naruto merentangkan tangan. Mengeluarkan ribuan jarum-jarum berbentuk es.

"Kena."

Bagaikan terkena hujanan ribuan jarum es, Sasuke mengaum. Melolongkan suara memecah keributan yang terjalin disaat es tersebut menusuk sekujur tubuhnya. "Sudah kubilang kau akan mati ditanganku."

"GROAA!" Auman Sasuke untuk kedua kali disusul menghentakan kedua tangan pada lantai melepaskan jarum-jarum menusuk tubuhnya hingga terbang, menembus dinding.

Melindungi tubuh dengan perisai bola air. Naruto menyorot tajam tubuh Sasuke yang bersosok monster singa. "Keras kepala." Mengeluarkan cahaya hitam pekat seperti bila mata pedang, Naruto berlari menerjang Sasuke.

'GRAP!'

Bukan pedang cahaya Naruto berhasil menggores Sasuke ketika Naruto berlari hendak menerjang. Disaat akan menghunuskan pedang cahaya ditubuhnya, Sasuke melompat. Mencengkram Naruto dengan mendaratkan kuku-kuku yang tajam pada pundak penyihir itu. "Apa?!"

Tidak hanya mencengkram pundak Naruto, layaknya singa jantan yang kelaparan. Sasuke melayangkan gigi-giginya mengigit leher Naruto seraya mendaratkan kuku-kuku kedua tangan dan kaki Sasuke mencakar, seolah-olah mencabik Naruto bergulat diatas lantai. Serangan Sasuke yang membabi buta membuat tubuh keduanya tak berfokus, berguling-guling kekiri dan kekanan yang klimaksnya tubuh kedua makhluk tersebut terguling menabrak dinding hingga berlubang. Terjatuh dari lantai atas membentur tanah. Mengarahkan tangan kanan dipenuhi cahaya kehitaman, Naruto menendang perut Sasuke. Melempar makhluk itu hingga terpental jauh berpuluh-puluh meter menabrak pepohonan. Keadaan jubah menutupi tubuh Naruto telah terkoyak, memperlihatkan kulit biru kehitaman terekspos jelas.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Sasuke Grover Delano Roosevelt!"

Naruto mengeluarkan sepasang sayang kupu-kupu transparan dari tubuhnya, melesat terbang menjauh, meninggalkan kawasan istana menuju ketempat Sasuke mendarat. Melihat Sasuke telah berdiri tegak pasca mendarat dipepohonan yang hancur, kedua tangan Naruto memunculkan bola-bola air seukuran bola voli, melayangkan bola-bola tersebut kearah Sasuke. "Mati! Kau harus mati. Kau harus mati Delano Roosevelt!"

Ledakan demi ledakan dari bola-bola air menimbulkan ledakan yang dahsyat. Sebuah ledakan berskala radius seratus meter membumi hanguskan wilayah hutan terlarang. "KAU HARUS MATI-...!"

Diantara gelombang ledakan yang dahsyat, sosok Sasuke nampak dari ledakan. Melompat tinggi menggapi keberadaan Naruto seraya merentangkan kedua tangan. Mencengkram tubuh Naruto.

'BOMM!'

Tubuh Naruto mendarat, menghantam pepohonan yang rimbun terjatuh dari ketinggian akibat didorong Sasuke. Masih berada diatas tubuh Naruto, Sasuke melancarkan kedua tangan dan kakinya mencakar tubuh Naruto. Menghujam tubuh penyihir itu dengan gigitan demi gigitan seolah-olah ingin mencabik-cabik tubuh Naruto. Naruto mendaratkan pukulan demi pukulan dibalik kekuataan sihirnya untuk membebaskan diri dari Sasuke yang disambut nihil. Setiap serangan mematikan dilancarkan Naruto, bagai bintang buas yang kebal. Sasuke terus melancarkan aksi, tak peduli jika tubuhnya terluka parah akibat serangan Naruto.

Bergulat diatas tanah, berguling kesana kemari saling menyerang satu sama lain seperti hewan liar, melewati tepi jurang yang gelap nan besar seperti lubang raksasa. Tidak melepaskan serangan keduanya yang telah terjun masuk kedalam jurang, baik Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama melancarkan kekuatan terbaik. Bernafsu melukai, bahkan membunuh satu sama lain sampai salah satu diantara mereka mati. Atau bahkan kedua-duanya yang mati.

Menuju kedasar jurang, tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto membentur permukaan air yang mengalir deras. Tenggelam bersama arus air yang deras, membawa tubuh keduanya tak bergerak lagi seperti beberapa menit lalu dimana mereka gigih saling menyakiti.

.

.

.

Sesosok tubuh keluar dari aliran arus sungai yang deras disebuah hutan dengan kabut tebal memenuhi rindangnya pepohonan liar. Membawa sosok digendongan yang terbujur tak sadarkan diri mengarungi lebatnya hutan. Bahkan semak belukar dengan akar-akar memilit tanah berukuran tak lazim- besar, bahkan mengalahkan ukuran batang pohon kelapa. Tak hanya semak belukar dan akar-akar saja yang besar, pohon serta bebatuan juga lumut-lumut menempel bukan seperti hutan belantara yang ia lihat. Mereka lebih bercorak, berwarna-warna cerah seperti biru, orange, pink tua dan masih banyak lagi.

Berjalan tak tentu arah selama satu setengah jam dimalam yang gelap menghantarkan sosok tersebut pada sebuah gua ukuran sedang. Dimana terdapat aliran anak sungai yang jernih mengalir disisi gua. Meletakan sosok tersebut pada permukaan tanah yang gersang. Suara nafas sosok tersebut bergemuruh, memegangi perutnya yang terluka mengalirkan darah segar dari luka menganga tersebut. Menahan rasa sakit menjalar keseluruh tubuh, sosok itu meringkuk. Menahan darah yang mengucur dengan kedua tangan diperutnya.

Dari malam berganti pagi, pagi berganti pentang, dan petang kembali mengembalikan kekuasaan sang purnama malam yang indah. Sejak muncul dari derasnya aliran sungai tiga belas hari lalu, sosok dengan mata terpejam terbaring diatas tanah gua yang gersang membuka kedua mata perlahan. Meleguhnya suaranya serak nan dalam ketika mengerjapkan kedua mata, menjernihkan pengheliatan dengan menyapu kesekeliling arah. Dinding bebatuan, suara tetesan air dari langit-langit gua, serta keadaan gua yang remang-remang menjadi pemandangan pertama sosok itu. Beranjak dari posisinya terbaring diatas tanah, sosok itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding gua. Merilekskan tubuh pasca terbangun, namun bukannya bertambah segar sosok itu malah merasakan tubuhnya melemas. Tak bertenaga, atau lebih spesifiknya lagi energinya terasa terserap oleh sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui.

Dimana ia berada sekarang. Kenapa ia berada disini dan bagaimana nasip pertempuran lalu. Apakah ia mati tepat dikedua tangannya, atau malah berhasil melarikan diri. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus terngiang dipikiran. Tidak ia sadari, sosok tersebut terprovokasi oleh segala pertanyaan-pertanyaan negatif datang silih berganti diotaknya, membuat dendam itu kembali menyeruak terbukti dari kepalan kedua tangan yang mengerat.

Terdengar suara gaduh dari arah luar gua menarik perhatian sosok itu. Ia pun lekas berdiri, berjalan tertatih-tatih menyeret langkah kedua kaki menuju keluar mulut gua. Alangkah terkejutnya ketika melihat keluar, monster bertubuh tinggi nan besar dengan wajah serupa singa terlihat sedang menjilat air sungai menggunakan lidahnya, memunculkan kembali kebencian melanda hati.

"AKAN KU BUNUH KAU!"

Sasuke berdesis berbahaya, memunculkan gigi-gigi runcing dimulut memandang sosok itu dari matanya yang merah- mengaum mengerikan seraya memijak kedua tangan menapaki tanah (berjalan membungkuk seperti singa). Mendapati Sasuke tak menunjukan sedikitpun rasa takut, malah ikut menantang. Sosok itu mengeluarkan kekuatan sihir dibalik urat nadi yaitu sebuah cahaya hitam membentuk kapak besar. Memutar tubuh seperti gerakan pusaran angin, sosok itu melayangkan serangan. Memotong pohon-pohon yang besar, batu serta akar melilit tanah bernafsu ingin membunuh Sasuke. Sasuke terus berlari menghindari serangan, meloncat bak cheetach dari satu pohon ke pohon lain.

Tak mendapat target, sosok itu kembali menyesuaikan kekuatan sihir. Mengontrol akar-akar ditanah menggapai Sasuke. Dua-enam-empat belas- dua puluh dua akar-akar bergerak bersama-sama. Datang silih berganti mengapai tubuh Sasuke yang terus melompat- menghindari akar-akar itu. Satu buah akar berhasil memegang pergelangan kaki Sasuke, Naruto pun menarik tubuh itu. Menghempaskannya diatas tanah dengan puluhan akar lain datang, memilit seluruh tubuh Sasuke kemudian menaikkannya keatas. "KAU AKAN MATI! KAU AKAN MATI SASU-"

'BRATS!'

Akar-akar tersebut terkoyak, tercabik menjadi serpihak-serpihan kecil disusul tubuh Sasuke melompat, mengarah Naruto seraya memunculkan kuku-kuku menancapkannya kepundak Naruto. Gigi-gigi tajam Sasuke terbuka lebar persis ingin mengoyak leher Naruto yang malah ia benamkan gigi-gigi tersebut pada perpotongan leher serta pundak Naruto. "ARRGGH!"

Kepala Naruto terangkat, terbelalak lebar dengan mendongkakkan wajah sempurna menghadap keatas begitu merasakan gigi Sasuke yang menancap pundaknya terasa menghisap sesuatu. Bukan darah... Melainkan energinya. Sasuke mengisap energi Naruto, membuatnya tak berkutik, tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan kekuatan sihirnya. Tersisa sedikit energi bersarang, Naruto mengeluarkan tekanan angin. Menerbangkan tubuh Sasuke hingga terhempas, menabrak pepohonan.

Naruto beranjak, terduduk diatas tanah mencengkram erat pundaknya yang digigit Sasuke. "K-Kenapa..."

"Harusnya kau mengetahui hal ini, jauh sebelum pernyerangan di istana hutan terlarang. Kau tidak akan bisa melukaiku."

Naruto menatap bengis Sasuke, tak menurunkan barang sesaatmu kebencian yang bersarang dihati. "Omong kosong! Kau hanya manusia terkutuk sekarang, tak mempunyai dasar apapun hingga tidak mungkin aku tidak bisa membunuhmu bajingan!"

Sasuke beranjak, menegakkan tubuhnya berjalan dengan dua kaki dari serpihan pepohonan yang tumbang. "Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku sekalipun kau ingin." Dari mata obsidan Sasuke, lelaki itu bisa melihat dengan jelas Naruto masih ingin melayangkan serangan.

"Karena kau dan aku telah menyatu."

.

"Apa harus bangkai-bangkai ini kita kubur? Bagaimana kalau mereka bangkit dan menyerang kita-"

Kyuubi memukul Sasori menggunakan sekop. Kesal bukan main pada lelaki bersurai merah bata itu. "Kalau bisa aku akan menghancurkan jantungmu baru menguburmu bersama mereka!" Hari semakin larut, dan delapan orang monster dikerahkan Naruto telah mati satu persatu setelah mengalahkan mereka hidup-hidup saat pertarungan kemarin, dan menyiksa mereka.

Konan menancapkan ujung sekop kedalam tanah, kemudian meninjaknya. "Mereka adalah mahkluk abadi, mengalahkan mereka dengan satu cara yaitu menghancurkan jantung mereka." Kedua tangan Konan pun mengangkat ujung sekop lalu membuangnya. "Lalu bakar jasad mereka agar tiada lagi mahkluk abadi lain yang bisa membangkitkan mereka."

Pain menyeringai jijik. "Aku butuh penutup mulut. Bau mereka saat dibakar pasti tidak enak." Pain membungkukkan tubuh, serasa mau mual hanya membayangkannya saja.

"Tetapi kenapa hanya satu mahkluk itu masih dibiarkan hidup?"

Pertanyaan Sasori membuat Kyuubi menghentikan aktivitas menggali. "Vampir brengsek itu masih punya urusan denganku! Dan akan ku siksa dia agar memberitahukan kelemahan penyihir bedebah itu!"

Oke! Sasori lebih memilih menutup mulut sekarang daripada harus berurusan dengan penyihir putih yang murka. Bila banyak cerita yang berkembang dimulut masyarakat bahwa konon vampir selalu berseteru dengan keturunan saudara manusia seringala tersebut, maka cerita itu bukan isapan jempol belaka. "Dengan apa? Bukankah vampir ini tidak hangus saat terkena sinar matahari?"

Pain menghentikan aksi mualnya. "Biar kutebak, pasti dengan bawang putih dan air suci bukan?" Tunjuknya mengangkat tangan kanan.

"Kau pikir vampir tidak bisa berevolusi? Pengusiran vampir seperti itu sudah ketinggalan jaman, dan mereka telah kebal." Jawab Konan mematahkan hipotesis Pain.

Kyuubi menyeringai keji. "Aku tahu cara yang ampuh untuk membuat vampir itu tak berkutik."

Dan seringai Kyuubi tak luntur saat sampai disebuah penjara terlapisi perak, berdiri dihadapan penjara berbentuk bulat dengan sesosok vampir bersurai pirang panjang menyorot tajam Kyuubi seraya tersenyum menyebalkan. Seorang tawanan yang mampu membuat emosi Kyuubi meledak-ledak, jauh dari kenyataan bahwa ia seorang penyihir ras putih suci didunia. "Aku akan membuatmu menderita dasar nyamuk penghisap darah!"

Poni si vampir menutupi sebelah matanya disibak oleh jemari lentiknya. "Rubah sama seperti hal-nya serigala, manusia bilang mata mereka sangat tajam, mampu melihat dalam radius sepuluh ribu kilometer. Tetapi aku tak menyangka, rubah dihadapanku memiliki kelainan mata." Ejek vampir itu.

Kyuubi menampilkan senyum iblis, mampu membuat seseorang yang ia bawa berkomat-kamit tak karuan, berdoa didalam hati meminta pengampunan agar ia segera dilepaskan Kyuubi. Dengan sebilah pisau ditangan, Kyuubi yang menjambak rambut seseorang tersebut memamerkannya dihadapan sang vampir sembari meletakan bilah pisau pada leher orang itu. "Kita lihat apa kau bisa bertahan dari siksaanku, dasar vampir brengsek!" Kyuubi menyeringai keji, tertawa terbahak-bahak hendak melayangkan pisau tersebut.

"AMPUN KYUUBI! AMPUN! APA DOSAKU PADAMU, HAH?! AKU BELUM MAU MATI! AKU BELUM MENIKAH!" Teriak Sasori meronta-rontak, menjulurkan kedua tangan meminta bantuan Pain dan Konan yang menatapnya sembari memberi semangat. Bukannya menolong Sasori.

"Lepaskan Sasori, Kyuubi. Apa ini tak keterlaluan?" Itachi turun dari tangga, menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan lelah karena terus memikirkan keadaan Sasuke.

"Dasar cengeng kau Sasori. Aku hanya membutuhkan bantuanmu sedikit. Lagipula hanya inilah satu-satunya cara agar vampir ini bisa bicara." Kyuubi menendang terali penjara, membuat penjara tersebut bergoyang kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Brengsek kau rubah!" Caci vampir itu karena membuat tubuhnya tersentak kebelakang.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku?! Kenapa tidak Pain atau Konan saja?!" Tanya Sasori tak habis pikir. Tak peduli dengan rengekan Sasori, Kyuubi menggoreskan mata pisau kearah leher Sasori dengan sekali sayatan. "ARGGGH! Aku mati! Aku mati~! Aku ma-"

"BERISIK!"

Sasori bungkam, mendapat hardikan keras dari Kyuubi yang menatap murka kearahnya. "Aku hanya menggoreskannya sedikit! Kau tidak akan mati dengan goresan seperti ini." Sebuah sayatan kecil terlihat dari leher Sasori, tak lebih dari goresan halus sepanjang tiga senti. Mata Kyuubi teralih, memandang sang vampir dengan mata memicing tajam menampilkan senyum angkuh. "Lagipula vampir sangat menyukai darah manusia. Apalagi darah manusia yang murni. Darah seorang perawan ataupun perjaka, pasti sangat lezat bukan~"

Kyuubi mengarahkan Sasori kearah si vampir sembari memandang penuh cemooh, bahkan lelaki bersurai merah kejinggan itu menyeringai menggoda namun dimata si vampir seringai Kyuubi sangatlah terkutuk. "Darah perjaka ataupun perawan sangat pekat, tertusuk jarum kecil saja luka yang ditimbulkan mampu membuat kaum vampir mencium aroma kelezatannya dari tiga desa sekaligus. Bukankah ini sangat menggoda~?"

"GROAA- ARRGH!"

Sasori berteriak kencang, melihat vampir tersebut hampir mencengkram wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dipenuhi kuku tajam mencoba merengkuh, menggapai lehernya yang malah membuat vampir itu memekik histeris ketika menyentuh terali penjara.

"Menempuh waktu berabad-abad, berevolusi agar kebal dari sinar matahari, bawang putih serta air suci. Tetap saja kalian tak berkutik dengan perak. Menggelikan!" Decih Kyuubi memandang hina sosok tersebut.

"Kau pikir kau sudah menang, Kyuubi!" Vampir tersebut mendesis, memperlihatkan taringnya yang panjang.

"Aku tidak akan pernah kalah, terlebih dari makhluk seperti kalian!" Kyuubi mengamit tubuh Sasori dengan ekornya, mendongkakkan wajah Sasori keatas menujukan goresan luka dileher yang ia buat. "Mati atau bicara? Kau pilih yang mana, Deidara?"

.

.

.

Seonggok kerbau liar berkulit coklat dilempar Sasuke tepat dikaki Naruto. Kerbau tersebut telah mati dengan sebuah luka diperutnya, mengucurkan darah segar. "Makanlah." Meletakan kerbau liar dari pundaknya keatas tanah, Sasuke tak memandang memandang lagi kearah Sasuke.

"Kau mengejekku, kheh! Lancang sekali!" Ujar Naruto merasa terhina.

Ia yang notabene malaikat kematian Sasuke, dilayani seperti ini hingga dibawakan makanan segar. Satu yang ada dipikiran Naruto, Sasuke yang merasa sok lebih tangguh tak lain melakukan hal ini karena ingin menginjak-injak harga diri Naruto. Sampai kiamat, Naruto tak akan sudi menyentuh makan itu. Haram bagi Sasuke maka-makanan dari seseorang yang telah membunuh saudarinya.

"Bangsa pemangsa selalu lapar, terlebih setelah beberapa hari berdiam disini. Kau pasti merasa la-"

"Aku tidak butuh perhatian dari seorang manusia busuk." Suara rendah Naruto terdengar dalam. Benar-bener berbahaya. "Apalagi manusia hina yang telah membunuh saudari dan juga kaumku!"

Sasuke berhenti menyantap kerbau tersebut. "Aku melayangkan serangan tak lain karena kalianlah yang menyerang kami terlebih dahulu."

Sorot mata Naruto berubah keji dengan kuku-kuku miliknya memanjang. "Seperti yang kau bilang, kami bangsa pemangsa. Dan sudah selayaknya siren memangsa jiwa-jiwa kotor dari manusia seperti kalian agar tak merajalela dimuka bumi."

"Jika begitu tidak ada alasan bagi kami untuk tak membela diri demi bertahan hidup." Sasuke terus melanjutkan aksi makannya, tak terpengaruh oleh ucapan Naruto.

Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal erat, mengeratkan deretan gigi depannya- geram. "KAU MEMBUNUH SAUDARIKU BUKAN DEMI BERTAHAN HIDUP!" Naruto melesatkan hembusan angin dari telapak tangannya, melemparkan tubuh Naruto hingga menabrak pepohonan menghancurkan atap gua. "LANCANG SEKALI MULUTMU, ROOSEVELT!" Mengeluarkan bola-bola api dipenuhi aliran listrik disekeliling bola tersebut, Naruto melayangkan serangan bertubi-tubi. Melemparkan puluhan bola api listrik hingga menimbulkan ledakan dahsyat.

Klimaks dari lemparan bola api listrik tersebut, Naruto membentuk bola api yang sangat besar. Seukuran ban mobil lalu melemparkan bola itu kepusat ledakan. Nafas Naruto bergemuruh, naik turun tak beraturan. Ia benar-benar murka. Sosok Sasuke terlihat dari pekatnya kabut asap ledakan, memunculkan permukaan tubuhnya yang penuh luka akibat bola api dilayangkan Naruto.

"Jangan buat aku menyerap energimu untuk memulihkan luka ini. Kau merasakannya bukan? Bagaimana aku menghisap seluruh energi yang berada ditubuhmu hingga kau lemah." Mata Sasuke berkilat tajam, menampilkan seringai keji dari gigi runcingnya. "Harus berapa kali aku memberitahukan hal ini kepadamu? Kita telah menyatu. Kau dan aku."

"Omong kosong!" Teriak Naruto berang, tak mampu membendung emosi.

"Aku wadahmu, wadah kutukan dari sihirmu. Darah yang kau korbankan mengalir ditubuhku. Membuat kita bersatu. Dan aku bisa menyerap energi tubuhmu sesuka hatiku hingga kau tak berdaya." Ekor Sasuke bergerak, meliuk-liuk menandakan betapa ia sangat senang sekali. "Kau memang kuat, makhluk terkuat didunia ini. Akupun tak bisa mengingkari kenyataan itu. Tetapi sekuat-kuatnya dirimu, kau terlalu sombong!" Sasuke menyeringai, memperlihatkan senyum setan khas monster buas. "Sangat sombong hingga tak tahu bila kau tak mampu berkutik dihadapanku."

Naruto tertawa keras, terbahak-bahak hingga membuatnya tertunduk. Menahan rasa sakit diperut karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Kau salah jika berkata seperti itu kepadaku! Aku iblis, aku adalah monster dan penyihir terkuat didunia. Kau hanyalah sebagian kecil dari boneka ku. Dan aku tidak akan kalah ditangan boneka buatanku!"

Sasuke mendesis pelan, berjalan menuju kearah Naruto dengan kedua tangan menapaki tanah. "Semakin kau bernafsu membunuhku. Semakin banyak pula aku mengambil peluang untuk menyerap energimu. Aku bagaikan parasit, terus ada tak akan pernah hilang." Sasuke berjalan kearah samping dengan Naruto bergerak waspada berjalan mundur kebelakang. "Bila harus saling membunuh sekalipun. Tidak akan ada yang menang diantara kita."

Sasuke membalikan tubuh kearah samping, kembali kedalam gua yang tak memiliki atap, dinding-dinding gua telah hancur oleh serangan Naruto. Mengamit leher kerbau liar yang ia berikan kepada Naruto, kemudian melemparkannya kedekat pria tersebut. "Bila tidak ingin memakannya, buang saja." Sasuke kembali menyantap kerbau miliknya- tak lagi memperdulikan Naruto mau memakannya atau tidak.

Naruto menggeram murka. Menendang kerbau tak bernyawa tersebut jauh kedalaman hutan. Benar-benar tidak sudi menyentuh segala sesuatu pemberian dari Sasuke. Tepat petang telah beranjak, Sasuke yang telah menghabiskan kerbau santapannya segera beranjak. Menegakkan tubuh berdiri dengan kedua kaki, berjalan menyusuri hutan ingin meninggalkan gua mencari tempat istirahat yang baru.

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana?! Kau masih mempunyai urusan denganku!" Naruto berteriak, melangkahkan kaki mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. "Brengsek!" Tangan Naruto terkepal, bersiap melayangkan serangan kepada Sasuke karena merasa bersikap kurang ajar, tak hormat kepada dirinya.

"Kau membenciku tetapi kenapa kau memancingku untuk melakukan hal itu." Sasuke mengalihkan kepala kearah belakang, menatap tajam Naruto. "Seharusnya bila kau memang membenciku, kau pasti lebih memilih diam, bukannya terus melayangkan serangan kepadaku yang malah membuatku menghisap energimu. Ahh~, atau memang-" kalimat Sasuke terhenti, menyeringai sinis kearah lelaki bersurai pirang itu. "-kau menyukai ku yang menghisap energimu, hn?"

Sudut bibir Naruto menyeringai mengejek. "Sungguh kotor pikiranmu makhluk rendah."

Sasuke membalikan kembali tubuhnya, melanjutkan langkah kaki menyusuri hutan. "Kembalilah ketempat asalmu. Jika memang membunuhku tak membuahkan hasil, setidaknya menjadikan diriku terkurung pada tubuh monster yang buas seumur hidup. Bukankah..." Sasuke berhenti sejenak. "Semua itu sudah impas?" Langkah kaki Sasuke kembali bergerak.

Berjalan dan kembali berjalan menyusuri hutan-hutan yang lebat ditengah gelapnya malam, diterangi cahaya bulan menerpa kedua insan melangkah ditengah gelapnya malam. Semak belukar, hewan-hewan datang silih berganti serta perangkap-perangkap mematikan dari tumbuhan liar menjadi agenda perjalanan Sasuke. Sasuke terus menatap fokus kedepan, melihat penuh waspada segala kemungkinan bahaya yang akan datang tanpa menolehkan kepala kebelakang, dimana Naruto berada mengikuti dirinya.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku."

Suara yang terdengar angkuh, bahkan terkesan membentak dengan nada tak terima terkandung didalamnya. Sasuke meninjakkan kaki disebuah batang pohon berlumut, membentang diatas jurang. "Aku tidak membuatmu bisu manusia!"

"Apakah aku perlu menjawabnya?" Jawab Sasuke cepat. "Ketika kau sendiri tak ingin mempertanyakan hal ini. Aku tahu itu." Melompati kayu yang membentang, Sasuke berhasil keluar dari tepi jurang. "Jangan sebut aku manusia ditengah keadaan seperti ini." Tekannya kemudian tak main-main.

"Aku tak menyangka merubahmu menjadi monster bisa membuatmu sadar bila kau bukan manusia sepenuhnya." Ejek Naruto mengepakan sayap melewati jurang.

"Jika bisa waktu diulang maka aku lebih memilih mengikuti kata hatiku, membiarkanmu mati terhanyut air sungai." Suara Sasuke berubah jadi lebih dingin.

Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Lalu kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Bukankah itu kesempatan yang baik untukmu, melenyapkanku karena telah membuatmu menjadi monster." Ujar Naruto menatap Sasuke dalam pandangan tajam. "Atau kau memang menunggu kesempatan lain untuk mengalahkanku dengan berdalih sebagai rasa kasihan? Harus kau tahu, siren tak mempunyai rasa simpati terhadap manusia." Tutur Naruto lugas.

"Tubuhku memang monster, perilaku tak ubahnya buas seperti monster begitu juga dengan pikiranku. Tapi sebejat-bejatnya perilaku, dan selicik-liciknya pikiranku, ku sadari aku pasti telah melakukan sesuatu yang teramat besar hingga membuatmu menaruh dendam kepadaku." Sasuke mengenggam erat akar yang menjuntai, memenuhi akses jalan lalu menariknya hingga putus. "Aku bermaksud ingin memperbaikinya. Hanya itu."

Tangan Naruto mengepal erat- geram. "Naif sekali kau berpikiran seperti itu disaat semua yang telah kau lakukan tak akan bisa terulang lagi seperti sedia kala!"

"Ketika kau berbicara mengenai kematian saudarimu." Sasuke mengadahkan wajah menghadap rembulan yang bersinar terang. "Saat itu yang terpikirkan olehku cuma satu, gadis berambut merah muda mengaku telah menyelamatkanku diperairan Karibia. Dan dia adalah seorang siren." Suara geraman dari Naruto telah cukup menggambarkan alasan kebencian Naruto kepadanya. "Aku hanya terlampau kaget, monster pemangsa seperti siren menyelamatkan nyawaku."

Gigi Naruto bergemelutuk kuat. Benar-benar emosi. "Dia melakukan semua itu sehingga melewati batas yang ada karena mencintaimu! Mencintai seorang manusia busuk, tidak tahu terima kasih yang malah menikahi gadis lain! Menolak keberadaanya secara keji! Bahkan membuatku harus kehilangan dirinya selama-lamanya!" Naruto menerjang Sasuke, menancapkan kuku-kukunya menembus bahu Sasuke, membuat Sasuke terjatuh diatas tanah mengeluarkan darah pekat dimulut dengan Naruto berada diatas tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu jika ia mencintaiku sebelumnya! Terlalu mengejutkan bagiku setelah menerima serangan kalian, bangsa para monster memakan anak buahku tepat didepan kedua mataku. Dan malah salah seorang dari mereka menyatakan diri bahwa mencintaiku? Kau pikir semudah itu menerima kenyataan ini! TIDAK BAGIKU!" Sasuke berteriak keras, menumpahkan segala kekesalan hati tepat dihadapan wajah Naruto. Terlalu lelah terus disalahkan yang pada kenyataannya ia sendiri merasa sulit. "Apa yang membuatku harus memilih wanita itu?! Semantara aku sendiri terjebak, diantara pilihan putri bangsawaan kerajaan yang tidak kucintai tetapi dapat membuat posisiku naik menjadi pewaris tahta. Apa yang bisa kudapatkan bila memilih saudarimu? Tidak ada! Bahkan rasa cinta pun tak bersemayam dihatiku sekedar menjadi penguat untuk membuatku menjatuhkan pilihan kepadanya!" Nafas Sasuke memburu akibat mengeluarkan seluruh masalah yang mengganjal disertai menahan rasa sakit pada bahu tertancam tangan Naruto.

"Aku juga punya ambisi. Sama seperti kalian aku menginginkan kekuasaan, kedudukan, dan segala hal yang membuatku bahagia. Itu bukanlah suatu kesalahan, tetapi murni sebagai sifat alami diri kita!"

Naruto menundukan kepala, mencengkram erat tangan kirinya memegangi kerah baju lelaki dibawahnya. Tak memperlihatkan wajah yang tertunduk kepada Sasuke. "Sebagai seorang yang mempunyai saudara, kau pasti tahu bagaikan tersakitinya perasaanku melihat saudariku menghilang tepat didepan kedua mata hanya karena menukarkan kaki dengan nyawa." Cengkraman tangan Naruto mengerat, mengepal erat kemudian menancapkan kuku-kukunya dibagian ulu perut Sasuke. "MELIHAT KELUARGA SATU KAUMKU MATI TANPA BISA KUSELAMATKAN ADALAH HAL YANG PALING MEMBUNUHKU!"

"Aku minta maaf!" Sasuke kembali berteriak, mencengkram pundak Naruto tanpa mengeluarkan kuku-kuku seperti pertempuran tadi. "Aku turut menyesal atas kepergian saudarimu tapi harus kau tahu, aku tidak mungkin menerima keberadaan seseorang yang tak kucintai!" Sasuke menggoyang tubuh Naruto kuat. "Aku tidak mencintai wanita itu."

Kedua tangan Naruto yang bersarang ditubuh Sasuke ditariknya kasar, kemudian menyarangkan serangan demi serangan melalui kuku-kukunya yang meruncing. Menghujani sekujur tubuh Sasuke dengan dirinya tak melawan. Membiarkan Naruto terus melayangkan serangan sebagai pelampias hati.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, apa kelemahan pangeran Naruto! Aku hanya bawahan, mengikuti perintahnya demi menyelamatkan kaumku agar tidak dimusnahkan olehnya. Hanya itu!" Gigi taring Deidara terus keluar, berteriak histeris tak bisa mengontrol diri menjalani penyiksaan Kyuubi.

"Kau mencoba berbohong kepadaku? Kheh! Dalam mimpimu vampir!"

"Kyuubi cepat tarik aku sebelum dia menyerang- AKKH! Jangan tusuk aku dengan benda itu!"

Diantara teriakan Kyuubi menyudut Deidara agar lekas mengaku dengan Deidara sendiri turut berteriak membeberkan fakta ia ketahui, yang paling mendominasi teriakannya dari kedua makhluk berbeda ras tersebut adalah satu orang. Teriakan Sasori...

"Sasori sialan, berhenti berteriak!" Hardik Kyuubi tak kalah besar suaranya dari Sasori.

"Kau pikir tidak sakit jika terus ditusuk jarum, hah! Dari beberapa orang yang berada disini kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak Konan saja atau Lord Itachi- Akhh! Mau apa kau apakan pisau itu Kyuubi!" Sasori berteriak histeris, melihat pisau pemotong daging ditangan Kyuubi.

"Jika kau terus berisik aku akan memotong kebanggaan mu dengan ini agar bisa disantap vampir ini!" Ancam Kyuubi.

"Berikan darah laki-laki itu, Kyuubi!" Jerit Deidara juga tak mau kalah diantara terikan Kyuubi dan Sasori.

"Berisik!" Teriak Kyuubi dan Sasori kompak, secara bersama-sama membungkam mulut Deidara.

"Apa kalian bisa diam?"

Suara berat nan menyeramkan dari arah belakang dengan dentingan suara pedang menutup rapat mulut Kyuubi dan Sasori telak. Hening, tak lagi menyeruakkan teriakan seperti beberapa saat lalu. Itachi ternyata sangat-sangat menyeramkan bila telah marah.

"Aku tahu kau mengetahui sesuatu, tuan vampir. Sebagai makhluk abadi yang telah lama hidup ratusan tahun lalu, sama-sama berasal dari kegelapan. Tidak mungkin jika kau tidak mengetahui kelemahan penyihir campuran itu." Ujar Itachi mengambil alih investigasi.

"Aku memang benar-benar tidak ta-"

Pedang Itachi terlepas dari sarung, terjulur kearah leher Deidara dengan kecepatan menakjubkan. Tak terbaca oleh Deidara, seorang vampir yang mempunyai kecepatan lebih dari makhluk manapun. Mata obsidan Itachi berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga buah titik saling berhubungan membentuk shuriken. "Jawab, atau jantungmu akan tertancap pedang perak ini."

Deidara menyeringai sinis. "Membeberkannya padamu pun tak menjamin aku akan terus hidup." Tantang Deidara tak takut.

Itachi mengamit tangan Sasori, menggoreskan telunjuk tangan laki-laki itu kemudian berjongkok. Menjulurkan telunjuk Sasori yang mengalirkan darah, mendekati terali besi. "Makanlah, kau lapar bukan?"

Sasori ingin sekali menginterupsi tindakan Itachi, namun ia tak berani. Wajah Itachi benar-benar mengerikan sekarang. Deidara turut berjongkok, memandang ragu tangan Sasori. Deidara telah cukup kehilangan kekuataan akibat terali penjara terlapisi perak, dan juga lapar karena belum makan sejak pertama dikurung hingga detik ini. Itachi tersenyum lembut, memamerkan senyum menawan dibibir menatap hangat Deidara. "Tidak usah malu-malu, makanlah. Kami sadari kami salah, seharusnya kami memperlakukanmu lebih istimewa karena mempunyai sesuatu yang ingin kami dapatkan."

Melihat sikap Itachi yang lembut, berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat membuat Deidara yakin. Lalu menjulurkan tangan ingin menggapi telunju Sasori. Dengan cepat Itachi memegang pergelangan tangan Deidara, menghentak tubuh vampir itu menempel pada terali penjara seraya menancapkan sebuah belati perak menembus punggung tangan Deidara diatas lantai marmer.

"UARGGGH!"

Deidara berteriak histeris. Menggelorakan rasa sakit yang teramat menyakitkan dari belati dihunuskan Itachi dan tubuhnya menyentuh terali perak. Sasori membelalakan mata, tak percaya melihat wajah kesakitan Deidara dengan tubuh vampir itu mengeluarkan bau hangus serta asap tipis, juga dimana darah mengalir ditangan Deidara yang tertancap belati. "Hentikan itu." Sasori mengalihkan wajah, menatap Itachi seraya memandang Deidara secara bergantian. "Aku bilang hentikan, Lord Itachi! Ini sudah keterlaluan!"

Mendengar seruan Sasori, Itachi menarik belati tersebut, yang disambut gerakan Deidara menarik mundur tubuhnya yang lemah menjauhi terali penjara. "Aku tidak bermaksud kejam, hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk membuatnya bicara. Adikku dalam bahaya, dan aku tidak bisa berdiam diri membiarkan Sasuke mati ditangan penyihir itu." Itachi berbalik arah menuju kearah pintu keluar.

Memandang Sasori sejenak, Kyuubi pun turut keluar menyusul Itachi. Kyuubi menghela nafas singkat, kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar Itachi. Dua kali ketukan, Kyuubi memutar ganggang pintu memasuki kamar memandang tubuh Itachi yang sedang menatap jendela kamar. "Masalah ini membuatku hampir gila."

Kyuubi menggelangkan kepala pelan. "Tidak ada yang menyalahkan anda, Yang Mulia. Anda melakukan hal ini sewajarnya seorang manusia. Semua orang pasti akan menempuh cara apapun demi saudara mereka."

Tubuh Itachi berbalik, menghadap kearah Kyuubi. "Aku merasa bukan seperti diriku yang dulu, Kyuu. Aku sudah menyakiti orang lain dengan kedua tanganku, aku terlalu kejam." Mata obdisan Itachi memandang nanar kedua tangannya.

"Jangan salahkan diri anda lebih dari ini, Yang Mulia." Ujar Kyuubi berjalan mendekati Itachi. "Anda sudah melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya anda lakukan. Masih lebih baik, daripada anda tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk saudara anda sendiri."

Itachi tertawa kecil. "Kau benar." Sorot mata Itachi menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan lembut, terasa lapang, lega, sesuatu yang menganjal hati terasa terkikis melihat wajah Kyuubi. "Jika tidak ada kau, entah apa jadinya diriku ketika dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini seorang diri."

Kyuubi membungkukkan tubuh, "Karena itulah aku menjadi pendamping anda, Yang Mulia." Melihat Itachi dalam tatapan sendu dengan hati berteriak keras menyimpan sesuatu hal yang terlarang. Antara hubungan tak lazim sesama pria, dan juga seorang sosok pengabdi serta orang yang mengabdi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasori duduk diatas lantai, dengan punggungnya bersandar pada terali penjara. Menatap Deidara yang kini meringkuk dilantai, memeluk tubuh seorang diri. "Hei, vampir. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Sama seperti pernyataan sebelumnya Sasori lontarkan, Deidara terus diam. Tak merespon berbagai rentetan pertanyaan darinya. Sasori menatap langit-langit ruangan, menimang-nimang sebuah rencana tak waras terngiang dipikiran. "Kau lapar bukan? Makanlah, aku tak keberatan membaginya kepadamu." Sasori menjulurkan tangan melewati terali penjara, memasuki kawasan lingkup sang vampir.

Sama seperti saat-saat lalu, vampir yang berbaring membelakangi Sasori tak bergerak. Merespon jari telunjuk Sasori mengalirkan darah segar akibat digores Itachi. "Hey ayo. Kau lapar bukan?" Tangan kanan yang memasuki penjara Sasori goyangkan, meminta perhatian Deidara.

"Vampir, oi vampir. Ayo makan~, hey vam- UAHH!"

Sasori berteriak keras, terkejut dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba dari Deidara yang telah menangkap pergelangan tangan Sasori kemudian memasukan jari telunjung lelaki bersurai merah bata kedalam mulut. "Ka-Kau mengerikan. Tidak manis seperti anjing peliharaan keponakanku." Komentar Sasori ngeri melihat betapa buasnya Deidara menghisap luka Sasori, membuat rasa perih dari hisapan Deidara yang keras pada luka ditelunjuknya namun ia sama sekali tak berniat menarik tangannya.

"Aku mengerikan, bukan manis!" Deidara menatap tajam Sasori. Masih menjilat-jilat permukaan luka telunjuk Sasori. "Kau... Apakah kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Deidara memasukan seluruh telunjuk Sasori kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau pikir aku mabuk." Sungguh Sasori merasa sangat tersinggung sekarang.

"Aku vampir."

Deidara tertawa mengejek. Siapa sekarang yang mabuk, coba. "Aku tahu kau vampir, bukan anjing peliharaan kepona- GYAAA! Jangan gigit jariku!"

"Itu karena kau menyebalkan." Dengus Deidara memelintir tangan Sasori kesal. Manusia macam apa si rambut merah ini?! Kenapa dia tidak lebih normal dibandingkan manusia lainnya? Geleng Deidara tak habis pikir. "Aku bisa saja menghisap darahmu sampai kering."

Sasori melolot garang. "Kau sudah dikasih hati minta jantung! Aku membiarkanmu menghisap darahku karena kau belum makan dari kemarin." Jika bukan vampir yang Sasori hadapi maka ia tidak akan segan-segan memukul kepala pirang ini.

"Aku makan lima kali sehari, biasanya untuk satu kali makan aku bisa menghabiskan dua ekor sapi jika tidak mendapatkan manusia." Deidara menjilat sisa-sisa darah yang muncul lagi ditelunjuk Sasori. "Hitung aja hampir dua pekan aku tidak makan disini."

Sasori meneguk ludahnya cepat, benar-benar menyesal sekarang kenapa mengorbankan diri membagi darahnya pada vampir rakus ini. "Kau manusia atau bukan, kenapa bodoh sekali." Baiklah, penyesalan Sasori semakin bertambah sekarang mendengar ejekan Deidara. "Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan manusia seperti dirimu."

Meskipun vampir identik dengan kata mengerikan. Mendapati senyum tipis terukir dibibir Deidara, Sasori tahu. Mau vampir atau monster apapun. Mereka tetaplah makhluk yang mempunyai hati. Seketika alis Sasori bertaut. "Kau tidak makan lagi?" Ketika menyadari Deidara menurunkan tangan Sasori.

"Jika dilanjutkan kau akan mati kehabisan darah." Decih Deidara menatap cemooh Sasori. "Walaupun bodoh, kau manusia yang baik. Vampir juga mempunyai harga diri untuk tidak memangsa orang yang telah menolong kami."

Sasori menarik kembali tangannya keluar, lalu membalikan tubuh bersandar pada terali. "Hei, apakah vampir bisa tidur?"

Deidara memutar kedua bola mata. "Tentu saja kami bisa tidur." Pertanyaan macam apa diutarakan makhluk merah ini. Meski menggurutu tak habis pikir, toh Deidara tetap menjawabnya juga. "Tetapi waktu istirahat kami siang hari. Terlalu menyilaukan jika berpergian mencari makan disaat matahari bersinar terik."

Sasori mengganguk mengerti. "Jadi penyihir jahat itu memaksamu untuk keluar diwaktu tidurmu? Keterlaluan sekali dia." Umpat Sasori kesal sendiri.

Deidara terdiam, menerawang sejenak segala kemelut dipikiran sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang, mulai membuka suara. "Akan ku beritahukan sesuatu hal mengenai pangeran Naruto."

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi menerpa mata Sasuke yang terbaring diatas rerumputan dengan sebuah pohon besar menjulang tinggi berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, merasa terganggu atas kilauan cahaya menyilaukan tersebut, Sasuke membuka kedua mata secara perlahan. Menatap sekeliling arah mengamati keadaan sekitar. Masih sama seperti hari-hari lalu, pepohonan yang rindang, berbagai tanaman beraneka warna dan bentuk serta bebatuan memiliki corak aneh terlihat. Tak bentah merasakan sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya diantara rimbun dedauan tertiup angin, Sasuke beranjak duduk, tak lagi merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan. Sembari menyetuh permukaan perut tertutupi bulu berwarna coklat tak mengenakan baju sekedar untuk menutupi tubuhnya, Sasuke membelalakan mata menyadari satu hal penting ia lewatkan.

Luka.

Seharusnya tubuh Sasuke penuh luka sekarang, penuh luka dengan lubang-lubang menganga memenuhi permukaan perut hingga menembus sampai punggung. Pikiran Sasuke bergerilya, mengumpulkan kepingan memori atas kejadian malam tadi, dimana Naruto melayangkan berbagai serangan ketubuhnya sebagai luapan emosi semantara ia sendiri tak melawan, membiarkan Naruto melakukan hal itu. Naruto membenci Sasuke, Sasuke tahu akan hal itu sebab pemicu dari rasa dendam tersebut dikarenakan kematian saudari satu kaumnya. Membahas mengenai kebencian Naruto tak kan ada habisnya, sebab kebencian itu sendiri tak terukur. Kematian Sasuke adalah harga mati, dan melihat keadaan Sasuke yang tak dihinggapi setitik luka secuil pun Sasuke bisa menyimpulkan satu jawaban. Walau terasa mustahil memperkirakan hal itu, namun Sasuke yakin jika Naruto-

-telah membagi energi pada Sasuke.

Mengalihkan wajah menatap sekeliling arah mencari sosok Naruto, keberadaan lelaki itu tak nampak. Sasuke menyakini satu hal, Naruto telah pergi. Meninggalkan sebuah kutukan yang harus Sasuke tanggung seumur hidup.

Mendengar suara gemuruh dari arah samping berjarak lima puluh yard disertai tumbangnya beberapa pohon dan sekelompok burung berterbangan, Sasuke pun lekas beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Tak butuh lama untuk sampai dilokasi pepohonan yang tumbang, alis Sasuke menyerit dalam melihat jejak darah dengan sebuah tulang belulang banteng liar masih dilapisi darah teronggok pada sisi pohon. Seseorang baru saja menyelesaikan makan siangnya, dan bunyi gemuruh suara air terjun tak jauh dari lokasi tulang-belulang itu menarik perhatian Sasuke. Membuat laki-laki memiliki tinggi tubuh dua setengah meter melanjutkan kembali langkah kaki menyusuri hutan.

Sebuah sungai berwarna kehijauan, dihimpit berbagai bebatuan besar melingkupi sungai serta derasnya aliran air terjun jatuh dari tebing setinggi seratus tujuh puluh lima meter tak mampu memikat mata Sasuke untuk sekedar memandang air terjun itu. Mengabaikan arus deras dari tumpahan air terjun mengenai sungai, berjarak tak jauh dari tumpahan air tersebut Sasuke lebih memilih memandangi permukaan sungai yang tenang- namun tidak tenang sama sekali sebab sosok lain berada didalam sungai memecah ketenangan tersebut, mengepakkan ekor melayari luasnya sungai hingga menimbulkan riak air tercetak disetiap pergerakannya.

Jika dulu sewaktu pelayaran melintasi perairan karibia Sasuke begitu membenci bangsa duyung berenang didasar perairan, maka segala kebencian itu kini terpatahkan melihat siren yang berenang didepan kedua matanya- benar-benar terpesona. Siren adalah makhluk berekor ikan, berwajah menyeramkan dengan sekujur kulit ditubuh berwarna biru gelap, memiliki kuku dan gigi runcing siap memangsa siapa saja, itulah yang hanya Sasuke tahu. Namun kenapa duyung dihadapannya sekarang begitu memikat? Tak lagi berkulit biru gelap, berwajah menyeramkan mempunyai gigi runcing, dan kuku panjang nan tajam siap menerkam. Makhluk itu mulus, memiliki kulit coklat terbakar matahari dengan akh~ kedua puting dada yang terlihat menggoda. Ditambah wajah rupawan disertai senyum angkuh dibibir merah itu. Mata bulat berwarna biru menatap tajam. Sangat sempurna~, benar-benar sempurna~.

Hanya sesaat memandang kearah percikan air dibuat oleh duyung itu. Sasuke segera berjalan menjauhi kawasan air terjun kembali menyusuri hutan. Matahari telah duduk disingasana tertinggi, sudah tengah hari dan bagi Sasuke ada baiknya ia harus kembali, meninggalkan segala urusan berkaitan erat dengan sosok itu yang ia anggap telah selesai. Berjalan dan berjalan menyusuri kedalam hutan, sesekali Sasuke berlari memacu keempat langkah kaki dan tangan kemudian menaiki pohon yang tinggi mencapai puncak, melihat arah tujunya apakah sesuai dengan rute atau tidak. Terus hal itu Sasuke lakukan berulang-ulang hingga tak terasa pentang telah beranjak, menjemput malam.

"Mencoba pergi seorang diri?"

Baru selesai berburu kudapan untuk makan malam, suara seseorang dibelakang Sasuke membuat lelaki itu memejamkan mata. "Kau tidak meminta untuk ikut." Ujar Sasuke menguyah paha kelinci sembari berjalan.

"Kau anggap semua sudah selesai, kheh?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan ekor mata. "Apa yang kau harapkan sekarang? Berjalan bergandengan tangan seolah sedang melakukan ekspedisi? Heh! Menggelikan."

"Lancang sekali kau berbicara seperti itu, terlebih menyenandungkan kalimat menjijikan!" Kecam Naruto menyorot kedua mata menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Kau telah melampiaskan dendammu dengan mengutukku sebagai seorang monster!" Sasuke membalikan badan, menatap mata biru seorang laki-laki berkulit coklat mengenakan jubah koyak melekat dibadan. "Aku menerima hal itu dengan lapang dada, tidak menuntut apa-apa darimu. Tanpa mempertanyakannya lagi bukankah semua telah jelas? Urusan kita sudah selesai. Apalagi yang kau inginkan dariku?!" Jelas Sasuke kesal, benar-benar merasa murka disaat ia ingin menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka secara baik-baik, Naruto malah terkesan seperti ingin memperumit hal ini.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangan, mengeratkan deretan gigi depan sembari melangkah maju, berjalan mendahului Sasuke. Sasuke tak menghiraukan, memberi jalan bagi Naruto untuk berjalan terlebih dulu. Membuat jarak hingga sepuluh kaki baru kemudian ia ikut berjalan pula -menjaga jarak. Sasuke tak ingin menyulut masalah, bila mereka terlibat pertengkaran hanya akan berakhir dengan membuang-buang waktu dan perjalanan pun akan semakin lambat.

"Kau tidak lelah." Bukan sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah penyataan serupa dengan perintah.

"Bukankah penyihir tidak mengenal kata lelah." Ejek Sasuke melewati Naruto yang telah berhenti berjalan.

"Bukankah lebih tepat jika monsterlah yang tak mengenal kata lelah." Naruto membalas, memberikan seringai mengejek. Kembali berjalan melewati Sasuke beberapa langkah.

Sasuke mendesis, kata monster diucapkan oleh Naruto benar-benar menyebalkan sekali. "Setidaknya aku adalah monster yang berhasil membuat seorang penyihir terkuat didunia tak berdaya..." Melangkahkan kedua tangan dan kaki, Sasuke lah yang kini melewati Naruto sembari melayangkan tatapan tajam ketika berpapasan. "...dibawahku."

Mulut Sasuke benar-benar kurang ajar sekarang!

Naruto menyeringai iblis. "Kau berkata seperti itu seolah ingin meniduri ku." Sebuah statement radikal, mampu membuat Sasuke berhenti melangkahkan kaki.

"Terserah." Ucap Sasuke memasuki area tebing yang curam dengan bebatuan terjal sebuah bukit diapit jurang-jurang dalam dibawahnya.

"Menyedihkan! Kau selalu lari disetiap kesempatan ketika ada seseorang yang berhasil menyudutkanmu." Naruto tiada habisnya memaparkan sikap Sasuke dengan penuh caci sembari mengikuti laki-laki bertubuh singa melewati sebuah jalan yang amat kecil mengelilingi tebing. "Jangankan menjadi manusia. Bertubuh monster tetapi tak menanggalkan jati diri seorang pengecut, sungguh hina seka-"

'GRAK!'

"Awas!"

Tangan kekar nan besar terbalut bulu coklat dengan bentuk menyerupai tangan singa, memiliki kuku-kuku panjang pada kelima jari mengamit pergelangan Naruto. Menggenggam kuat tangan lelaki berkulit coklat madu itu yang kini menjuntai kedalam jurang.

Onyx bertemu safir. Naruto melihat kedalaman pancaran permata biru sejernih samudra tersaji dipengheliatannya dengan Naruto juga melakukan hal demikian, menatap mata Sasuke yang hitam nan kelam. Terhanyut oleh dua warna berbeda dari dua manusia dengan alam yang berbeda pula. Monster dengan penyihir, baik dan jahat, gelap serta terang, benci namun apakah akan berubah menjadi...

Cinta.

Baik Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang seakan terhayut kedalam pusaran lingkaran tak berujung lewat tatapan mata. Menghantarkan sesuatu yang tak mereka sadari sendari awal bahwa keduanya telah terikat. Terikat pada benang takdir tak kasat mata yang berawal dari sebuah pertikaian panjang memincu benci tetapi tanpa disadari sesungguhnya menjerat hingga tak bisa melepaskan diri. Tersadar dari genggaman kedua tangan yang semakin erat, Sasuke menarik Naruto. Membiarkan penyihir jahat yang telah mengutuknya berada disamping, dengan dirinya tak bisa melepaskan mata Naruto membelenggu alam bawah sadarnya.

"Sebaiknya hati-hati, jalannya cukup terjal dan juga licin." Ungkap Sasuke memutar wajah tak lagi menatap Naruto- memutuskan kontak mata terlebih dulu.

"Kau lupa jika aku penyihir."

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti dengan posisi membelakangi Naruto. Ya? Ada apa dengan dirinya? Naruto seorang penyihir, ia mempunyai sepasang sayap bening yang dapat membuatnya terbang dan pastinya ia tidak akan terjatuh kedalam jurang. Mengapa disaat Naruto gencar memaki, ia malah menolong laki-laki ini?

Sasuke tak menjawab, malah laki-laki itu berjalan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sisi tebing guna mengontrol keseimbangan agar tak terjatuh ke jurang. Malam semakin larut, bahkan pagi akan menjelang beberapa jam kedepan. Walaupun begitu sang purnama malam terkesan tak bosan menemani dua insan berbeda ras yang saling membisu satu sama lain. Sejak insiden pada tebing lima jam lalu, baik Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama tak buka suara. Lebih memilih terhayut akan pikiran masing-masing, tetapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama.

"Kita istirahat."

Disebuah pohon menjulang tinggi terlihat. Lekas Sasuke duduk dibawah akar pohon dengan rerumputan basah menutupi permukaan tanah. Duduk diatas rerumputan, Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya. Memejamkan sejenak tubuh dan pikiran yang tiba-tiba mendadak lelah. Gemersik suara rumput terdengar, membuat kening Sasuke berkerut. Mencoba menganalisa suara tersebut, menduga posisi Naruto yang kini ia terka berjarak dua setengah langkah dari posisinya sekarang. Suasana hutan berlantara yang sepi lambat laut mulai mengantarkan Sasuke keperaduan, tak lama setelah mata terpejam. Bayang-bayang akan mata, rambut, rupa Naruto secara keseluruhan menjadi pengantar tidur.

Sasuke telah terlelap. Tak lagi tersadar akan hutan belantara yang masih menunjukan eksistensinya. Begitu juga dengan sosok disebelah Sasuke, bersurai pirang memiliki kulit coklat eksotis, bermata biru tak lupa tiga garis halus pada masing-masing pipi melingkupi penampilannya. Naruto mengadahkan kepala menghadap purnama bulan seperti menanyakan satu pertanyaan sulit. Beranjak berdiri dari posisinya terduduk diatas rerumputan, berjalan perlahan yang kemudian menghadap kearah Sasuke.

Sebuah cahaya kehitaman terlihat, disertai wajah datar Naruto menatap Sasuke, menatap benci dengan pandangan mata memancarkan sebongkah emosi yang tak akan pernah padam. Naruto melesatkan tangan kanannya, disusul lengkingan suara kelalawar berarak meninggalkan sarang secara berkelompok, melewati purmana malam.

.

.

.

Itachi menatap Sasori tajam, berjalan kesana kemari tak tentu arah sembari menangkupkan dagu pada jemari tangan kanan. "Biarkan aku berbicara dengan makhluk itu!" Selepas berpikir sejenak, Itachi melangkah keluar dari dalam ruang perpusatakaan dengan diikuti Sasori dan juga Kyuubi.

Dari ruang tengah istana yang megah, sosok Konan berdiri menghadap penjara menjadi pemandangan pertama dikala memasuki ruangan tersebut. Deidara masih duduk, berpangku tangan mendengus sinis mengetahui Itachi dan Kyuubi datang. "Apa maksudmu, Deidara." Tanya Itachi tak perlu berbasa-basi.

Deidara menghembuskan nafas pendek- kesal. "Bukankah kau telah mendengarnya sendiri dari si bodoh rambut merah itu?!" Berang Deidara.

"Siapa maksudmu si bodoh rambut merah, nyamuk rabies!" Salak Kyuubi tersulut emosi.

Deidara melotot tak terima. "Rubuh buluk! Kau yang rabies!"

Kyuubi menyungingkan senyum mengejek, menunjukan tangan kanannya menepuk puncak kepala Sasori. "Bahkan setelah kau menghisap jari Sasori, dia bilang jarinya gatal-gatal sekarang."

Mata Deidara menatap Sasori tajam, terlihat sekali dimata vampir itu ia ingin sekali merobek mulut Sasori. Sasori meneguk ludah cepat, Itachi menghela nafas lelah. "Kyuu." Panggil Itachi meminta pengertian. "Aku memang telah mendengarnya dari Sasori, tetapi apa maksudmu dengan penyihir itu tak mempunyai kelemahan."

Deidara tahu, Itachi sangat berbeda dari Sasori. Jika Sasori mengiyakan segala ucapan Deidara seolah sudah mengerti padahal tidak mengerti sama sekali, lain lagi dengan Itachi. Bangsawan terpelajar ini pasti akan menganalisa semua hingga keakar. Mendapat informasi bukan berarti ia menerima sekedar informasi saja, harus ada penjelasan logis. Itulah ciri seorang Itachi. "Tidak mempunyai kelemahan bukan berarti dia selamanya kekal dari hal apapun. Pangeran Naruto memang penyihir yang kuat, ia tak mempunyai kelemahan apapun. Namun harus kau tahu, sekuat apapun seseorang bukan berarti ia tidak bisa dihentikan. Ia bisa dihentikan tetapi bukan berarti mencari kelemahan agar kau bisa mengalahkannya."

Sorot mata Itachi menyipit, Deidara semakin memincingkan mata. "Dia bisa dihentikan tetapi secara langsung bukankah hal itu berarti tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa membunuhnya?"

Deidara mengangguk pelan. "Siren makhluk abadi, begitu pula havfrue, ditambah kasta aulanerk. Dia semakin semena-mena karena ia makhluk yang kekal, namun dibalik semua itu ada satu hal yang bisa menghentikan pangeran Naruto. Tidak bisa dikatakan alternatif, tapi cukup signifikan untuk mencegah ia berbuat kehancuran."

Itachi menangkupkan kedua tangan diatas dada. "Apa itu?"

Sudut bibir Deidara tertarik, tersenyum samar. "Adikmu."

Bola mata Itachi membelalak lebar, begitu pula dengan Kyuubi. "Apa maksudmu?!" Teriak Kyuubi seraya mendesis mengerikan.

"Adikmu dikutuk oleh pangeran Naruto dengan mengirimkan kutukan melalui sebuah ritual bulan purnama. Tepat dimalam keenam bukan kesembilan. Dia menggunakan enam tetes air mata mewakili perasaan cinta, air mata adalah satu hal penting yang merupakan bagian dari manusia. Air mata umpama tubuh adikmu." Jelas Deidara singkat. "Kemudian dia mengobarkan sembilan tetes darah miliknya sebagai simbol kebencian yang menyatu dengan enam tetes air mata itu. Secara tidak langsung, darah pangeran Naruto mengalir ketubuh adikmu."

Kyuubi memandang Deidara tak percaya. "Pangeran Sasuke telah menyatu dengan penyihir itu."

Seringai Deidara semakin lebar. "Kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi tanpa harus kukatakan lebih lanjut, Kyuubi."

Baik Itachi dan Sasori melihat kearah Kyuubi dan Deidara secara bergantian- tak mengerti. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kyuubi kau bisa jelaskan sesuatu kepadaku." Tanya Itachi memandang penuh Kyuubi.

"Jika adik anda telah menyatu dengan penyihir itu, maka dia telah menjadi bagian dari diri penyihir itu sendiri." Suara Konan dari arah belakang menyita perhatian orang-orang yang berada didalam ruangan, termaksud juga Pain. "Adik anda tidak akan bisa dibunuh dengan mudah, sebab disaat ia menerima serangan dari penyihir itu. Maka adik anda akan memakan energi miliknya. Bagaikan parasit, ia akan terus menempel, mengeruk energi inangnya hingga tak berdaya." Tutup wanita bersurai violet itu. Mengundang senyuman lebar diwajah Deidara.

"Jelas sekali kau telah mengerti, Tuan Roosevelt." Tutur Deidara kemudian.

Sasori menggaruk surai merahnya yang tak gatal. "Bukankah disaat ia tak berdaya, ia bisa langsung dibunuh?"

"Hanya keturunan dewa Hades lah yang bisa membunuhnya. Dewa kematian dari dunia bawah tanah." Deidara menatap pria-pria itu dengan pandangan lelah.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencari penyihir keturunan dewa Hades dan juga Persefone!"

Kyuubi mengelengkan kepala kuat mendengar pernyataan itachi. "Sulit mencari penyihir keturunan murni dari Makaria, putri dari dewa Hades dan Persefone." Itachi mengalihkan pandangan menatap Kyuubi, meminta penjelasan. "Jejak keberadaan keturunan Makaria tidak terdeteksi didunia manusia. Kami yang merupakan kalangan penyihir, tidak mampu mencari keberadaan mereka. Mereka bagaikan lenyap, hilang dari muka bumi ini."

"Menembus dunia bawah tanah, kita pasti bisa mencari mereka bukan?" Itachi tidak bermaksud memaksakan keadaan, hanya saja ia mencoba mencari jalan keluar bila ada kesempatan.

"Terlalu beresiko." Kali ini Deidara lah yang buka suara. "Jangankan penyihir putih, monster yang tak diperkenankan masuk kedunia bawah tanah akan musnah terlebih dahulu sebelum menuju gerbang. Hanya karena satu orang, bukan berarti kau boleh mengganggap keberadaan orang disekitarmu seperti tak lagi berarti. Dia-" Deidara menujuk kearah Kyuubi dengan telunjuk tangan. "-walaupun pendampingmu, pelindung yang ditugaskan oleh sang dewi bulan untuk melindungi kalian. Tetap saja ia tidak bisa kau korbankan untuk menembus dunia bawah."

"Lancang sekali mulutmu vampir!" Bila bisa, Kyuubi ingin sekali membunuh Deidara yang lancang berkata seperti itu kepada Itachi.

Deidara berdecak sinis, mencemooh Kyuubi terang-terangan. "Jangan karena kau mencintainya, kau menjadi manusia bodoh hingga mengorbankan hidupmu, rubah."

Kyuubi mengeratkan genggaman kedua tangan, mengeluarkan aura kemerahan disekujur tubuh dengan dua ekor memunculkan diri dibalik tubuh Kyuubi. "BRENGSEK-"

"Lord Itachi!"

Kyuubi yang hendak melesatkan serangan kepada Deidara, mengalihkan wajah menghadap kebelakang dimana Pain si manusia tindik mendobrak pintu dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Kalian harus liat apa yang baru saja ku temukan."

Melihat wajah Pain entah mengapa firasat tak enak segera merelungi hati Itachi, lekas meninggalkan ruang tengah dimana penjara sang tahanan berada, Itachi melaju kedua langkah kaki. Berlari keluar menuju halaman istana kearah gerbang yang berjarak cukup jauh dari istana. Diikuti dengan Konan, Sasori dan juga Kyuubi, Itachi pun sampai disebuah semak belukar tak jauh dari gerbang- menatap tak percaya.

"Aku melihat sesuatu terbang dari arah barat menuju kedepan gerbang, dari jauh terlihat seperti monster sebab keadaan disini cukup gelap tak terterangi pencahayaan apapun. Untuk mengantisipasi serangan aku mencoba mencari tahu terlebih dahulu apa itu." Jelas Pain dengan berbata-bata, mengatur nafas susah payah sehabis berlari sebanyak dua putaran. "Dan yang kulihat waktu lima menit lalu-" kedua tangan Pain menunjuk sosok terbujur disana sembari mengusap wajah frustasi. "-keadaannya sama seperti ini.

Itachi tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi selain membelakan mata tak percaya melihat seseorang yang ia cari beberapa pekan belakangan ini kini tepat ada dihadapannya.

"Sasuke..."

Itachi menjambak surai ravennya erat. Mengusap wajah terdapat sebuah garis pada masing-masing kantung mata. Entah ia harus senang, atau malah nyaris ingin mati disaat ini juga melihat keadaan Sasuke. Memang tubuh Sasuke masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia lhita, berwajah singa, memiliki bulu kecoklatan dengan seluruh tubuh terduplikasi sempurna oleh hewan berkaki empat itu. Tetapi yang membuat Itachi tak mampu berkata apa-apa adalah melihat kondisi Sasuke. Terbujur kaku, tak sadarkan diri yang membuat kinerja otak Itachi menggambarkan satu jawaban. Penyihir itu pasti melakukan sesuatu kepada Sasuke hingga berakhir seperti ini.

.

.

.

Hampir selama enam hari, Sasuke terus terbaring diatas kasur. Tak terjaga, tak membuka kedua mata, bahkan bergerak pun tidak. Sasuke terus tertidur dengan posisi sama, terlentang. Menghembuskan nafas teratur dengan selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya mencapai dada. Enam hari sudah Sasuke tertidur dan selama itu pula Itachi seperti mencapai batasnya. Ingin sekali lelaki bersurai panjang itu pergi sirenum scopuli, sarang para siren dan duyung yang berada di tanjung Pelorum, pulau Anthemusa. Tetapi niat itu Itachi urungkan untuk sementara waktu. Prioritas Itachi sekarang adalah menunggu Sasuke siuman, berhasil disadarkan oleh Kyuubi yang kini sibuk berkutat didalam perpusatakaan bersama dengan Konan, mencari mantra untuk mematahkan sihir Sasuke.

Itachi tak bisa lagi bersabar lebih dari ini, dengan berat hati meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri. Itachi segera keluar dari dalam kamar, hendak membantu Kyuubi dan juga Konan guna menemukan penangkal sihir secepat mungkin. Tepat saat keluar dari dalam kamar Sasuke, dentang jam besar berada ditengah-tengah tangga lantai dua terdengar. Menggelora keseluruh penjuru ruang istana. Memecah kesunyian melingkupi tempat tersebut dengan dentang jam berbunyi sebanyak dua belas kaki. Pertanda hari telah menunjukan pukul dua belas malam.

Satu denting jam berbunyi, tubuh Sasuke berubah menjadi seberkas cahaya berwarna putih muncul dibagian kaki.

Tiga kali dentang jam cahaya itu merambat naik keatas hingga mencapai sepertiga tubuh Sasuke.

Delapan kali berdentang cahaya itu berada lebih jauh dari tengah-tengah tubuh Sasuke, kini mencapai batas dada, yang menunjukan telah merambat sampai seperdelapan.

Sepuluh kali berdentang telah mencapi dagu Sasuke. Dan begitu mencapai dentang yang ke dua belas. Seketika cahaya tersebut langsung memenuhi tubuh Sasuke secara penuh. Berpedar sekeluruh penjuru ruang kamar dengan kilauan cahaya ditubuh Sasuke mengarah keluar. Menampakan eksistensinya dari celah kaca jendela yang tertutupi gorden, bersinar terang mampu membuat kawasan istana dari luar yang terlihat gelap gulita kini bercahaya dari kamar tertinggi istana tersebut.

Konan menutup buku tebal tersebut untuk kesekian kali sama seperti buku-buku yang lainnya teronggok diatas lantai. Berhasil menemukan sebuah ruangan rahasia yaitu ruang bawah tanah istana yang menyimpan banyak buku-buku mengenai segala hal berhubungan dengan sihir tak menemukan titik temu. Bahkan untuk mempercepat proses pencarian pengangkal sihir tersebut, Kyuubi harus ikhlas melibatkan dua pihak biang kegaduhan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasori dan juga Pain. Ditambah satu lagi yang lebih merepotkan. Seorang kaum vampir, yang kini tak lebih dari seperti tiga trio idiot bersama kedua rekannya.

Walau baru sekali bercakap-cakap, Pain dan Sasori terlihat seperti telah mengenal lama dengan Deidara. Sekali lihat saja, Konan tahu. Deidara sangat cocok menjadi trio Musketeers dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Kau pasti bisa mematahkan sihir itu dengan membangunkan pangeran Sasuke melalui sihir yang lain, Kyuubi?" Suara Konan menginterupsi aktivitas Kyuubi sedang membaca buku sihir.

Kyuubi memijat pelupuk matanya pelan. "Meskipun aku penyihir putih, ada kalanya aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan seseorang yang terkena mantra pengikat. Harus kuakui untuk pertama kali seumur hidupku, penyihir itu berhasil mengacaukan sihir miliku sendiri hingga aku tak bisa mengendalikannya." Helaan nafas lelah terdengar. "Melihat kondisi sekarang aku tidak bisa bertindak sembarangan yang malah bisa membahayakan nyawa pangeran Sasuke."

Sosok Itachi dari balik rak buku berjarak lima langkah diposisi Kyuubi dan lainnya mendongkakkan kepala. "Jika begitu istirahatlah. Aku bisa melanjutkannya."

"Benarkah?!" Sasori tengah menguap lebar lekas menutup buku dipangkuan cepat, excited mendengar kata istirahat. Tak dipungkiri, Sasori benar-benar ingin tidur sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami masih sanggup mencari mantra untuk mematahkan sihir itu." Ucapan Kyuubi lantas melenyapkan semangat Sasori yang ingin tidur.

Itachi menggeleng. "Aku bisa mencarinya. Kalian istirahatlah."

Mendengar perkataan Itachi bagaikan lonceng surga bagi Sasori. Sasori pun menyenggol lengan Pain, memberi tanda agar segera bersiap-siap untuk balik kekamar yang tiba-tiba kedua tangan Pain memegangi buku menutup wajahnya seperti sedang membaca terjatuh, memperlihatkan sosok Pain menghembuskan nafas pelan sembari memejamkan mata dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup dia lukis gambar mata. Licik sekali!

"Brengsek! Disaat kami mencari setengah mati kau malah enak-enakan tidur!" Sasori melayangkan pukulan dari buku tebal dikedua tangan mengenai kepala Pain.

"AWW-! Sakit Sasori! Sialan kau!" Maki Pain terbangun, seraya memegang kepala yang dipukul Sasori.

"Jika kalian ingin tidur, aku juga." Deidara beranjak, meninggalkan buku sihir yang sudah lebih dari empat puluh lima menit ia tinggalkan.

"Nyamuk penghisap darah! Kau tidak tidur pada malam hari makhluk nokturnal!" Kecam Kyuubi dari tempat duduknya. Memberi ultimatum kepada Deidara agar ia lekas menyelesaikan perkerjaannya.

"Aku harus mencari makan. Perutku sudah kelaparan dan kau tidak menyiapkan makanan untukku." Balas Deidara bersedekap dada.

"Kau kira kau siapa hingga aku harus menyiapkan secangkir darah untukmu!" Nampaknya masih ada perselisihan diantara dua mahkluk ini. Atau memang takdir vampir dan keluarga serigala menjadi musuh abadi akan terus terjadi sampai kapanpun.

"Istirahatlah, aku bisa menyelesaikan pencarian ini." Izin Itachi yang disambut leguhan kemenangan Pain dan Sasori. "Kau juga Konan." Tunjuk Itachi juga.

Kyuubi mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi, pertanda keberatan namun ia tidak bisa berbuat. Membiarkan empat orang itu pergi meninggalkan ia dan juga Itachi. "Istirahatlah Yang Mulia sudah beberapa malam ini ada tidak tidur. Aku bisa menyelesaikan pencarian ini sendiri." Begitu Kyuubi membalikan satu halaman, Itachi telah duduk disamping Kyuubi meraih satu buah buku.

"Demi Sasuke, aku akan menempuh batas apapun untuk menyelamatkan adikku." Ujar Itachi mantap, Kyuubi pun tak bisa berkata banyak. Ia lebih memilih membaca setiap deretan kata tanpa ingin melewatkan satu hurufpun yang ia anggap penting. "Apakah yang diucapkan oleh Deidara itu benar."

Gerakan Kyuubi menyusuri deretan kata dibuku terhenti. Menghela nafas singkat, Kyuubi pun menjawab. "Bagaimana bila yang dikatakan Deidara semuanya benar?" Kali ini Itachi yang tak menjawab, membuat hati kecil Kyuubi sedikit terenyuh. "Anggap saja anda tidak pernah mendengarnya, Yang Mulia."

Itachi terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya buka suara. "Aku hanya ingin bilang. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah memintamu untuk pergi kedunia bawah." Tangan kanan Itachi tergerak, membuka sampul buku yang tebal.

"Bila anda memutuskan untuk pergi seorang diri kedunia bawah, maka aku akan menghentikan anda." Ujar Kyuubi cepat. Mendengar decakan Itachi yang seperti hendak melayangkan protes, Kyuubi segera memotong ucapan Itachi. "Semua ini kulakukan bukan karena aku tidak mematuhi perintah anda, tetapi memang sudah kodratku untuk melindungi Delano Roosevelt."

Kyuubi pun beranak dari tempat duduknya menuju kearah rak-rak buku, meninggalkan Itachi seorang diri.

Sudah lebih dari lima jam, Itachi menilik mata obdisannya mengamati setiap detail dari buku yang ia amati. Dari satu buku ke buku lainnya, kemudian mencari buku lain untuk mencari kecocokan isi dari buku tersebut, kemudian menutup kedua buku itu ketika dirasa tak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Hal itu terus ia lakukan, hingga tak terasa waktu telah berjalan mengantarkan malam yang panjang berakhir memunculkan nirwana pagi hari yang menyejukan. Melihat sosok laki-laki bersurai merah kejinggaan menumpu kepala menggunakan kedua tangan pada permukaan meja -tertidur.

Melihat jam bulat dari balik saku dalam jas miliknya, Itachi menatap kembali kearah Kyuubi dimana laki-laki tertutupi selimut tebal berwarna putih masih memejamkan kedua mata. Sebentar lagi Kyuubi akan berubah menjadi rubah dikala matahari terbit dari peraduan. Terang saja, selama satu menit memandangi Kyuubi, sebuah cahaya keemasan terpedar. Menyilaukan mata Itachi disaat cahaya tersebut menjalar keseluruh tubuh Kyuubi.

Ketika cahaya tersebut perlahan menghilang, mata Itachi terbelalak lebar begitu melihat sosok dihadapannya yang berada diatas kursi. "Kyuubi?!"

Sontak teriakan Itachi membuat Kyuubi terjaga, membulatkan mata memandang keseliling arah dimana Itachi berada dijarak jangkauan pandangan mata. "Lihat tanganmu!"

Seruan Itachi yang membuat Kyuubi terjaga memandang kedua tangan, membelalakan mata kaget begitu melihat kedua tangannya serta seluruh tubuh dengan mulut membulat lebar. Shock, kaget luar biasa. "Tanganku?!" Kyuubi menunjukan kedua tangan kepada Itachi, bibir lelaki itu bergetar hebat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji didepan matanya. "Tangankku! Aku kembali, Yang Mulia! AKU KEMBALI!"

Kyuubi berteriak keras, menyalurkan perasaan meluap disanubari melihat kedua tangan terlihat normal, tak lagi berkaki rubah. "Aku kembali, Yang Mulia. Akhhh!" Kyuubi melonjak girang, berlari memeluk Itachi erat seraya memutari tubuhnya- mengajak Itachi turut berputar juga. "Kau lihat aku? Kau lihat? Aku kembali! Aku kembali! AKU KEMBALI!"

Itachi tak tahu harus berkata apa selain ikut tertawa, mendengar tawa Kyuubi meledak. Mengambarkan kebahagiaan atas apa yang baru saja ia alami. Merasa sesak dengan pelukan Kyuubi disertai teriakan lelaki bersurai merah itu berteriak girang. Itachi melepas pelukan tersebut, "Baik-baik, kau kembali seperti semula. Aku tahu itu." Kemudian menatap Kyuubi.

Kyuubi tersenyum tipis, lalu melancarkan kembali pelukan yang semakin erat dari sebelumnya pada Itachi. Teringat akan satu hal penting, Kyuubi melepaskan lagi pelukan tersebut. "Bagaimana dengan pangeran, Sasuke?"

Tak menunggu waktu lama, Itachi dan Kyuubi segera bergegas. Keluar dari perpustakaan bawah tanah menyusuri labirin panjang yang berbentuk sprial hingga sampai disebuah ruang berbentuk bulat dengan kubah kaca diatas ruangan tersebut. Itachi dan Kyuubi menaiki tangga, menuju kekurang perpustakaan didalam istana lalu keluar, menaiki tangga kembali- dimana kamar Sasuke berada.

"Ada apa Sasori?!" Begitu sampai pada lorong panjang, sosok Sasori terduduk dengan punggung bersandar didinding menunjuk kearah pintu kamar yang terbuka.

"Aku tidak sengaja lewat sini begitu mendengar suara gaduh, saat ku lihat ada orang asing disana!" Telunjuk Sasori semakin teracung kedepan mengarah kamar Sasuke. "Adikmu tidak ada, Lord! Dia pasti penyihir bayaran yang memakan adikmu!"

Tak menghiraukan tafsiran dari Sasori mengenai sesuatu dibalik pintu kamar Sasuke, Itachi lekas membuka pintu tersebut. Memasuki kamar Sasuke yang secara tak terduga membelalakan mata, menatap satu sosok berada disana.

"Sasuke!"

.

.

.

Derit kayu yang berderak serirama goyangan ombak laut terdengar, mengiringi perjalanan panjang dilakukan lebih dari seratus orang mengarungi kubik air dengan kapal besar mengarungi samudra. Sesosok pria dengan secarik kertas, memandang hamparan lautan luas ditemani semilir angin serta langit biru yang tenang. Lelaki tersebut kembali membaca isi surat yang dihiasi tinta hitam bertuliskan kaligrafi indah tulisan sambung khas bangsawan eropa. Selepas menuju Inggris bersama rombongannya dari hutan terlarang Denmark, mereka kembali menjalani kehidupan masing-masing. Tiga musketeers melaksanakan tugas yang mereka emban yaitu menangkap Lady de Winter sebelum akhirnya mereka bertolak kembali ke Perancis. Bangsawan vampir bersurai pirang entah menghilang kemana, tak lagi terlihat setelah bilang ingin mencari makan saat dihutan terlarang beberapa waktu lalu. Sedangkan kakak dan sang pendampingnya menjalani kembali tugas-tugas mereka di Inggris sana.

Kembali menjalani tugas, si lelaki ini pun turut melakukan hal demikian dengan berlayar mengarungi samudra luas menaiki kapal besar. Setelah mendapat kabar dari Sir John Cabot yang berhasil selamat bersama sisa awak kapal menaiki marry ann, ternyata mereka berhasil keluar dari badai, mereka berlayar sedikit lebih ke utara yang berakhir dengan berlabuh di Newfoundland, Amerika Utara. Meski Sir Cabot merasa yakin telah mencapai Asia, belakangan disadari bahwa ada sebuah Dunia Baru yang utuh terletak di antara Eropa dan Asia. Namun tetap saja gagasan tentang jalur utara ke Asia tidak dilupakan.

Mencoba melanjutkan ekpedisi mencari jalur menuju ke Asia, si lelaki pun melakukan pelayaran kembali. Dengan armada baru, kapal baru, dan juga kapten kapal yang baru.

"Sudah sampai, pangeran Sasuke."

Sosok lelaki paruh baya dengan topi mekar terbuat dari kulit khas para perlaut terdahulu menginterupsi sosok tersebut yang sedang memandangi laut dengan secarik kertas ditangan. Membalikan tubuh memandangi pria paruh baya itu, si lelaki tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Sir Martin Frobisher." Tuturnya memberi hormat pada sang kapten.

Lelaki itupun beranjak turun menapaki tangga menuju kearah moncong kapal lalu berdiri disisi patung singa melihat keadaan laut yang tenang, hanya diliputi ombak kecil menggayun didasar kapal. "Tutup telinga kalian." Ketenangan ombak tersebut hanya berlangsung sejenak ketika suara nyanyian yang merdu dari dasar laut melantunkan nada-nada cinta terdengar disaat kapten dan awak kapal menyumpal lubang telinga menggunakan lilin.

Tak butuh waktu lama, sosok dari dasar laut diiringi teriakan khas seregombolan kelalawar terdengar. Melihat hal itu si lelaki menyunggingkan seringai tipis kemudian melompat kedalam laut.

Ditempat berbeda dibangunan karangan yang besar, megah dengan deburan ombak besar menghantam karang terdapat sesosok lelaki dengan ekor ikan bersisik biru kehitaman duduk diatas karang, tepat dibawah karang tersebut terdapat kolam biru yang besar nan jernih, kolam air laut yang terhubung langsung dengan arus samudra sana. Ketenangan yang terjalin didalam tempat tersebut begitu kondusif meskipun separuh dari duyung-duyung itu pergi berhamburan keluar dari koloni begitu mendengar ada kapal dilepas lautan sana.

'BRAK!'

Jeritan salah seorang duyung dari bibir karang terterpa ombak laut terdengar, disusul desisan mengerikan dari kawanan duyung menginterupsi sosok diatas karang untuk melihat lebih jelas, apa gerangan sampai-sampai kaumnya bersikap waspada seperti itu. Menggantikan ekor dengan kaki berkulit biru gelap, sosok itu menapaki permukaan karang yang basah, berjalan menuju kearah karang.

Sebuah seringai sinis dengan sebelah kaki menginjak badan duyung diatas lantai bebatuan dengan tangan kanan menjambak rambut duyung itu. Sosok tersebut membelalakan mata melihat laki-laki itu tepat dihadapannya.

"Lama tak bertemu."

Gigi sosok tersebut mengerat tajam, mendesis mengerikan seraya menampakan kuku-kuku hitam memanjang. Si lelaki tak gentar, malah semakin menunjukan seringai keji dibibir. "Mau bernegosisasi demi keselamatan duyung ini?"

"Lepaskan saudariku, brengsek!" Maki sosok itu tersulut emosi, terlebih melihat kuku laki-laki itu memanjang, bahkan telah menancap dikulit leher duyung itu.

"Jangan coba-coba melawanku, jika tidak ingin leher duyung ini hancur." Si lelaki semakin menancapkan kukunya dalam, mengundang jeritan dari sang duyung.

"KAU!"

Naruto melesatkan sebuah pedang panjang berwarna hitam kearah lelaki itu yang disambut gerak reflek menghindari serangan Naruto dengan melompat- melepaskan duyung digenggaman tangan. Berang melihat lelaki itu bisa lolos dengan mudahnya, Naruto kembali melayangkan serangan dengan membentuk cahaya kehitaman berbentuk bulat berdiameter tujuh meter, lalu ribuan jarum sebesar duri kaktus keluar dari permukaan cahaya, berpendar keudara mengarah ke si lelaki yang kini menghindari hujaman jarum tersebut. Sambil melayangkan serangan jarum, Naruto melayangkan serang berkali-kali. Hendak menghunus tubuh si lelaki dengan lebih dari sepuluh cahaya kehitaman berbentuk bulan sabit.

"Berani sekali kau datang ketempatku, Delano Roosevelt!"

Naruto melayangkan serangan semakin menjadi-jadi, membabi buta tak peduli jika istana mereka terkena serangan yang ia layangkan. Disaat membuat sebuah bola besar diselimuti angin dan api. Sosok lelaki itu yang berpijak pada bebatuan karang melompat- menerjang Naruto hingga tersungkur diatas lantai karang.

Gigi si lelaki terlihat, tak menunjukan taring panjang seperti saat lalu. Deretan gigi tersebut seperti manusia pada umumnya namun lelaki itu tak segan-segan melesakan deretan gigi tersebut pada perpotongan leher Naruto. Seketika membuat Naruto tak berdaya, membelalak lebar menatap langit-langit karang. Perlahan namun pasti, tubuh Naruto berubah. Tak lagi menampakan kulit berwarna biru gelap, berwajah mengerikan disertai deretan gigi meruncing. Kulit berbiruan itu telah menjadi kulit berwarna coklat terbakar sinar matahari, mata biru yang bulat nan indah dengan tubuh bersisik telanjang bulat tepat dibawah lelaki tersebut.

"Kenapa kau melepaskan kutukanku?" Suara Sasuke terdengar berat, menyeruakan satu pertanyaan dalam nada bahaya teralun ditelinga Naruto. Bagai tak terusik oleh suara Sasuke, Naruto menghujam lelaki itu dengan sorot mata murka. Naruto menantang Sasuke. "Jawab aku, kenapa kau melepaskan kutukan itu!" Geram Sasuke emosi.

Naruto menyeringai sinis- mengejek Sasuke. "Matilah kau Delano Roosevelt. Membusuklah kau di neraka." Walau tak mempunyai tenaga, terkuras abis akibat dihisap oleh lelaki itu. Naruto meludah diwajah Sasuke. Memberikan penghinaan secara terang-terangan.

Sasuke tertawa pelan, menundukan kepala tak memberi pandang kepada Naruto akan sorot wajah yang semakin menggelap. Bahkan ribuan siren semula berpencar menyelamatkan diri ketika Naruto mengeluarkan kekuataan, mendadak bungkam begitu kembali mereka disuguhi tawa mengerikan Sasuke.

"Salah jika kau bersikap angkuh seperti itu kepadaku!"

Sasuke membuka belahan mulutnya, menghisap kuat perpotongan leher Naruto, sengaja menancapkan deretan gigi-giginya di permukaan kulit coklat lelaki itu. Meraup sebanyak-banyaknya energi dimiliki oleh Naruto agar tersalur ketubuhnya, membuat Naruto tak mampu lagi berkutik. Mata Naruto membelalak lebar menonggakan wajah menatap langit-langit karang merasakan bagaimana energi yang tak lagi bersisa ditubuh dihisap dengan tamak oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum sinis, dimana Naruto yang tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya menatap Naruto tajam.

"Roosevelt terkutuk! Bagaimana mungkin kau masih bisa menghisap energiku!" Nada suara Naruto meninggi, menunjukan dengan jelas bahwa siren tersebut kemurkaan yang tak bisa terbendung.

Sasuke menyeringai licik, menjulurkan lidah menyapu perpotongan leher Naruto dengan gerakan sensual. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Kilat mata tajam obdisan Sasuke memancarkan satu makna tersirat yang malah membuat Naruto semakin jijik melihat pandangan itu. "Berteriaklah, seru namaku maka aku akan memberitahukan semua yang ingin kau ketahui tentang diriku." Belahan bibir tipis Sasuke mengecup leher Naruto dengan tangan kanannya bergerak lancang menyentuh perut Naruto.

"Brengsek! Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari tubuhku!" Disela mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kekuatan, Naruto mencoba berontak, menggerakkan pundaknya. Ingin lepas dari jamahan tangan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana bila aku tak ingin?" Tangan Sasuke tak berhenti, malah telunjuk dan ibu jarinya mencubit-cubit perlahan perut Naruto sembari menyapukan seluruh jari mengusap perut Naruto. "Tunjukan padaku apa yang akan kau lakukan disaat aku-" tangan kanan Sasuke bergerak, merambat cepat menuju kebagian bawah dimana sesuatu yang menjuntai (masih tertidur) Sasuke cengkram dengan erat. "-menyentuh ini."

"BERENGSEK!" Mata Naruto menyipit tajam, mengirimkan tatapan membunuh seraya memberontak- melepaskan diri.

Senyum diwajah Sasuke nampak, menyeringai bengis mendapati Naruto menumbuhkan rasa marah yang besar karena sikap Sasuke terlalu kurang ajar menyentuh bagian privasi laki-laki itu. "Kau benar-benar tak ingin mengetahuinya? Atau..." Sasuke mengusap penis Naruto lembut, menyapu permukaan kulit yang gersang dari penis Naruto menggunakan telunjuk tangan- menggoda Naruto. "...kau menyukai apa yang kulakukan sekarang hingga berpura-pura tak ingin mengetahui kenapa aku bisa menghisap energimu walaupun kau telah melepaskan kutukan itu."

Wajah Naruto masih terlihat angkuh, mengangkat tinggi dagunya menatap Sasuke melalui gestur arogan. "Tak hanya tindakanmu yang kotor, ucapanmu ternyata lebih buruk. Menandingi buruknya rupa wajahmu ketika masih terbelenggu dalam kutukan itu." Seringai sinis terpeta disudut bibir Naruto yang tertarik- menghina Sasuke. "Walaupun orang-orang melihatmu bukan lagi seorang monster, tetap saja tindakanmu lebih kotor dari kaum pemangsa seperti kami yang sering kalian anggap rendah!"

Sasuke mengarahkan gigi bagian depan kesebelah puting dada, menjilati benda kecil berwarna merah muda itu basah oleh saliva. "Jika kau tak ingin aku berbuat sesuatu hal yang memalukan didepan kaummu." Kepala Sasuke merangkak naik keatas, bertatapan langsung dengan kedua mata biru Naruto sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajah laki-laki dibawahnya itu teralih kesamping. Dimana ribuan siren sedang mengarahkan pandangan mata kearah mereka. "Jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau melepaskan kutukan itu!"

Naruto menggeram murka, menjambak rambut Sasuke yang berada dijangkauan tangannya ketika lelaki itu mengigiti puting dada hingga imbas dari tarikan tersebut tak urung melukai puting dada Naruto yang sedang digigiti Sasuke. "Apa yang kau harapkan dari jawabanku?" Sorot mata Naruto menggelap, menyunggingkan senyum mencemooh. "Kau berharap aku melepaskan kutukan itu sebagai dalih atas rasa cinta yang dibangun oleh hubungan kita selama beberapa pekan berada dihutan terlarang? Kheh! Kau terlalu bermimpi!"

Bukannya merasa terintimidasi oleh seringai mengejek Naruto, Sasuke malah memperlebar senyuman. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang siren tak memiliki perasaan? Bahkan untuk merasa empati terhadap manusia, kalian makhluk berdarah dingin sulit untuk sekedar memahami hal itu. Lalu apa yang melatar-belakangimu hingga melepaskan kutukanku jika bukan karena kau-" Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya dicuping telinga Naruto. "-mempunyai perasaan lebih terhadapku. Hanya aku, dibandingkan dengan manusia lainnya yang kau benci." Berbisik lirih seraya mengecup cuping telinga lalu menjilatinya.

"Manusia menjijikan!" Caci Naruto memandang hina Sasuke. "Siren tak mempunyai perasaan. Bahkan perasaan untuk manusia rendah seperti kalian! Jika karang masih mampu terkikis oleh ombak, maka tidak dengan kami. Karena pada dasarnya siren dilahirkan tak mempunyai belas kasih, perasaan, bahkan kami akan terus membunuh. Mengoyak jiwa-jiwa kotor dari ras manusia yang hina dari muka bumi ini!" Naruto telah memberikan sebuah ultimatum, mempertegas akan semua pertanyaan Sasuke yang bagi Naruto nilai dari sudut pandang Sasuke atas pelepasan kutukan ini adalah berbeda.

Sasuke berharap pada sesuatu yang salah.

Menangkap pengertian dari makna tersirat dari lisan Naruto. Sasuke mencengkram kedua tangan Naruro erat, mengeratkan deretan giginya seraya menatap keji Naruto. "Kau tidak mau mengakui akan semua kenyataan yang tergambar oleh sikapmu!" Sasuke berteriak keras. Emosi yang tertahan dipuncak kepala serasa menguap sekarang. "Aku muak melihatmu memandang rendah ras manusia hingga saat aku mempunyai satu jawaban pasti akan hal itu, kau terus menyangkalnya hanya karena strata yang kau sandang!"

Naruto membalas pandangan mata Sasuke dengan wajah tak menyiratkan secuil emosi. Datar. Seolah-olah ia adalah mahluk yang memang diciptakan tidak mempunyai hati. "Jika kau mengharapkan satu jawaban, maka akan kujawab." Sasuke terdiam, tak menurunkan sedikitpun sikap agresi ia tujukan kepada lelaki itu. "Bila pada dasarnya aku melepaskan kutukan itu demi saudariku, yaitu Sakura. Seseorang yang telah kau sakiti hingga menjadi buih laut."

Satu kalimat singkat dari Naruto berhasil membuat Sasuke terdiam, mempererat cengkraman kedua tangan dengan kedua alis bertaut. Menunjukan sorot mata mengerikan menghujam kedua mata Naruto. "Akan kubuat kau membayar kebohongan ini." Suara Sasuke yang berubah kelam, terkesan gelap dan menyimpan amarah tak lagi nampak dipengheliatan Naruto saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba dibalik paksa oleh Sasuke.

Menahan sebelah tangan Naruto ia kaitkan kebelakang punggung lelaki itu, Sasuke sengaja menumpu sebelah tumitnya menggunakan pada pantat Naruto. Sengaja mendempetkan penis Naruto menyentuh permukaan karang yang gersang, tak beraturan dengan permukaan karang bertekstur lancip akibat luapan air laut pasang. Membuka kancing celana ditubuhnya, Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari balik celah celana, melebarkan secara paksa belahan pantat Naruto. Menjejelkan kepala penis miliknya memasuki lubang anus Naruto.

Mata Naruto terbelalak, tubuhnya terperanjat merasakan benda asing memasuki liang anal. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Mencoba membalikan kepala menghadap kebelakang, rambut Naruto dijambak paksa oleh Sasuke. Menghantam pipi laki-laki bersurai pirang itu menyentuh lantai karang yang tajam dengan kasar. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BERENGSEK! SINGKIRKAN BENDA ITU DARI TUBUHKU!"

Berteriak keras seraya memberontak, mengupayakan bangkit dari posisinya yang telungkup. Sasuke terus menahan pergerakan Naruto acap kali laki-laki itu tak mengindahkan larangannya, memegang sebelah tangan Naruto yang ia pelintir dengan tangan yang bebas menjambak rambut Naruto, melesakan kepala siren itu pada lantai karang.

"Singkirkan?" Nada Sasuke terdengar mengerikan, wajahnya yang tertutupi anak rambut memperjelas aura gelap menguar dibalik tubuh laki-laki itu. "Bagaimana bila aku..." Berhasil memasukan kepala penis bermain dimulut anal Naruto. "-memasukannya seperti ini!"

"ARRGGGH!"

Dengan satu kali gerakan cepat, menerobos segala perlawanan yang ada penis Sasuke pun melesak masuk. Tenggelam dalam dinding anus masih merapat yang kini terbuka lebar ketika penis Sasuke menyeruak. Membuka akses dengan paksa. Tanpa penestrasi, tanpa cairan.

Mata Naruto membulat lebar, berontak hebar merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat luar biasa dari penis Sasuke. Dimana dinding anusnya masih kering, tak licin malah kini diterobos secara tak manusiawi. Jelas Sasuke bisa merasakan betapa kesatnya dinding anus Naruto yang hangat, diselimuti cairan tipis diselaput dinding anus, membungkus otot-otot penis Sasuke dari pijatan-pijatan kuat dari dinding anus yang terkejut atas kedatangan penis Sasuke. Seperti tak memberi ampun kepada Naruto, Sasuke dengan bejatnya mengeluarkan penis dari dalam anus mencapai lubang keriput berwarna kemerahan tersebut kemudian ia hujam langsung. Membenturkan kepala penis menabrak eratnya dinding anus Naruto hingga terbuka, menyesuaikan besarnya penis Sasuke didalam dinding anus tersebut.

"ARRGGH! BRENGSEK-ARGGH, KELUARKAN BENDA ITU- ARRGGH!"

Menulikan pendengarannya yang menangkap suara Naruto, Sasuke mengangkat kaki kiri Naruto, membawa kaki tersebut kesisi pinggul dengan sedikit memaksa saat Naruto mengoyangkan kaki menendang-nendang Sasuke. "Keluarkan! Keluarkan benda itu dari tubuhku!" Kaki kanan Sasuke ia kaitkan keatas kaki kanan Naruto, membuat sebelah kaki itu berada dibawah paha Sasuke yang tertekuk, menghujani anus Naruto dengan gempuran tiada ampun. Semakin cepat dan cepat.

Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangan kanan, mengepal kuat melenguhkan rintihan kesakitan disaat merasakan luka dari pergerakan penis Sasuke yang bergerak maju mundur sementara dinding anusnya masih kesat, tidak dilumuri cairan. Mengarahkan kepala penis membombardir anus Naruto, kepala penis Sasuke bergerak tak beraturan. Menubruk semua titik terdalam yang ia jangkau dengan sembarang arah. Mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam anus tersebut yang membuat semua pasangan seks dibagian bawah akan meleguh panjang, menyeruakan nada-nada nakal yang terkesan menampilkan sisi jalang mereka. Tangan kanan Sasuke yang tak menyangga pinggul Naruto mengamit penis Sasuke, meremas kuat daging lunak tak bertulang itu. Bahkan sesekali Sasuke memainkan dua bola diatas pangkal penis, mencengkram kedua bola tersebut seraya mengaduk penis Naruto bergerak keatas dan kebawah.

"Kenapa? Sudah merasakan kenikmatan dari penisku yang memenuhi analmu, hn?"

Seorang bangsawan terpelajar, calon pewaris tahta Inggris berkata kotor tentu mencerminkan suatu kecacatan etika, namun bagi Sasuke semua itu adalah omong kosong. Sekarang ia berada disebuah sarang pemangsa dengan pemimpin dari kelompok itu berada didalang genggaman tangannya bukan berada di Inggris dengan segala tata krama dan topeng yang terus ia kenakan demi meraih tahta kerjaan. Naruto menggeram murka, terlebih ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke menjambak erat surai pirangnya dengan sengaja mendempatkan wajahnya mengenai lantai karang yang tajam. "Membusuklah kau di neraka Delano Roosevelt!"

Perkataan Naruto tak ayal menyulutkan emosi Sasuke. Mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat kecil berukuran lima belas centi dari saku jas disertai permukaan tongkat kecil tersebut terdapat tiga puluh enam permata berukuran kecil. Sasuke memasukan tongkat itu kedalam liang anal Naruto, menggesekan permukaan bergerigi itu pada permukaan lubang anus Naruto. Mempertahankan benda tersebut dengan sebelah tangan yang tak lagi menjambak surai pirang Naruto. Maju-mundur, maju mundur. Sasuke memompa penis didalam anal Naruto dengan tongkat besi menancap didalam. Mengirimkan sensasi tersendiri dari permukaan kulit penis miliknya bersentuhan secara langsung dengan dinding anus yang mengirimkan sejuta kenikmatan dari licinnya dinding anus tersebut, rasa hangat yang membungkus penis Sasuke, bagaimana dinding anus Naruto berkedut menerima pergerakan Sasuke, sensasi basah dari cairan precum keluar dari kepala penis, serta tongkat kecil bertahtakan batu permata yang bergerigi menghimpit erat penis Sasuke.

Disaat Sasuke bergerak mundur, himpitan dari anal Naruto yang semakin mencengkram penis Sasuke terasa kuat, apalagi ditambah ketika memasukan penisnya. "NNGH!" Kulit Sasuke bersentuhan langsung dengan tongkat bergerigi dengan tiga puluh enam batu permata menggelitik kulit penis Sasuke. Naruto meleguh keras, menggeram sejadi-jadinya dimana kepala penis Naruto menabrak titik tumpul dari ruang anusnya.

Dengan tangan kiri menggenggam kedua bola penis Naruto seraya menggerakkannya secara perlahan. Tangan Sasuke masih bertahan pada tongkat tersebut bergerak keluar masuk bersamaan dengan pergerakan penis Sasuke turut maju mundur menggempur anal Naruto. Decak bunyi becek dari pergerakan penis Sasuke didalam anus Naruto terdengar, ditengah deburan ombak menerpa pintu masuk karang suara becek tersebut terasa tak tenggelam. Malah mengalahkan bunyi suara ombak, hingga disaat Sasuke bergerak nada seperti tamparan dari bagian atas penis Sasuke yang menampar belahan pantat Naruto terdengar bersamaan dengan bunyi becek dari dalam sana.

Tak hanya kenikmatan dari pergerakan penis Sasuke saja yang terbungkus dinding anus, sentuhan kulit pantat Naruto menyentuh bagian atas penis Sasuke terasa begitu panas, lembut. Menggirimkan getaran-getaran aneh, yang secara tak langsung mengundang geraman nakal Sasuke. Ditambah lelaki bersurai raven itu sengaja menundukkan tubuh mengigiti belakang leher Naruto.

"Keluarkan, keluarkan suara-suara itu. Biarkan aku mendengarnya."

Disela-sela mengigiti, mengecup, kemudian menggerakan lidah dibagian dalam dengan gerakan berputar membelai tengkuk Naruto, Sasuke berbisik lirih menyeruakan suara berat ketika ia menahan geraman merasakan remasan dari dinding anus. Seakan sumbu kesabaran terasa disulut oleh percikan api, Naruto tak bisa membendung perasaan muak mendengar suara Sasuke bermain ditubuhnya. "Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan pernah mengeluarkan suara menjijikan seperti itu." Intonasi suara Naruto masih stabil, tak terputus walau gurat wajah menyiratkan kegamangan ketika Sasuke menusukan kepala penis semakin dalam, cepat, juga tongkat yang bersarang dianalnya tak luput dari jarahan. Turut bergerak brutal menginvasi anus Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke menyeringai bengis. Mengecap bibirnya yang terasa kering mendadak seraya menggerakan pinggul membabi buta, menusukan kepala penis secara sembarang arah tak peduli jika ia melewatkan titik prostat Naruto. "Semakin kau melawan, kau semakin seksi. Ahh~, apakah kau sengaja melakukan semua ini? Agar aku terus memanjakanmu dengan hujaman penisku? Hn?" Kelima jemari Sasuke mengcengkram erat bola penis Naruto, mengarahkan sebelah tangannya meninggalkan tongkat yang tertanam sepenuhnya dilubang penis Naruto ke kepala penis Naruto. Mengusap lubang kecil dari belahan kepala penis, memainkan lubang itu dengan kuku jari telunjuk. "Kau tahu lubang kecil ini berfungsi untuk apa, hn?" Kuku Sasuke memasuki mulut lubang kepala penis, menusuk-nusuk mulut lubang tersebut sengaja menancapkan kukunya dengan gemas.

"Persetan denganmu!" Naruto memberontak murka. Mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke bermain dipenisnya namun ia tak kuasa menggapai tangan Sasuke sebab lelaki itu melemahkan segala pergerakan Naruto dengan intens menusukan kepala penisnya dilubang anus.

"Dari lubang ini, sperma mu akan keluar begitu aku berhasil menemukan titik prostatmu dan menghujamnya berkali-kali." Seakan teriakan Naruto, Sasuke anggap angin lalu. Lelaki itu terus berbicara. Diselingi senyum maniak terukir diwajahnya. "Kau ingin mencobanya? Bagaimana rasa nikmat saat aku menyentuh prostatmu, kau mendesah panjang dan mengeluarkan sperma mu itu?" Sasuke terus menggempur lubang anus Naruto brutal, tamak hingga tak mengindahkan lagi geraman Naruto berubah menjadi ringgisan menahan sakit. "Akan ku tunjukan, akan kubuai kau dengan menggunakan penisku sehingga kau terus terbayang sepanjang malam. Mencari-cari diriku didaratan sana agar aku bisa memuaskan analmu."

Sasuke menancapkan ujung kuku yang sedikir runcing kedalam mulut lubang penis Naruto, kemudian menggesekan lubang kecil seperti ukuran sedotan air mineral menggunakan telapak telunjuk tangan, mengesekan mulut kepala penis maju mundur. Disertai tangan Sasuke menggeram erat kedua bola penis Sasuke, turut menggerakan tangannya maju mundur secara seirama.

"A-Anh! Ahh! Ahh!"

'BINGGO!'

Sederet desahan pendek mengalun, mengiringi pergerakan Sasuke didalam anal Naruto bersamaan dengan tongkat kecil menancap disana seakan menjadi jawaban jelas jika Sasuke berhasil menyentuh sweetspot Naruto. "Nggh! Ahnhh! Ngghh!" Rintihan Naruto terdengar, mengalun, menggema diantara bangunan karang yang megah nan besar. Telah terlena akan sodokan kuat nan nikmat dari penis Sasuke, tangan Naruto yang bergetar kuat perlahan beranjak menuju kearah belakang.

Semula Sasuke ingin sekali menahan laju tangan Naruto, namun hal itu ia urungkan. Ingin melihat dengan jelas perlawanan seperti apa yang akan Naruto kerahkan untuk melawan Sasuke. "Nghh! Ahh! Ahnn~" Tangan Naruto mencengkram erat, menggenggam tongkat kecil tersebut seraya memaju-mundurkan tongkat, bermaksud ingin menggerakan tongkat itu seirama dengan gerak penis Sasuke yang malah membuat pergerakan tersebut tidak singkron. Sasuke masuk, tongkat itu ditarik keluar. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Sasuke keluar, tongkat itu masuk. Mengirimkan sensasi lain dari permukaan bergerigi dari batu permata bergesekan secara ganda. Mengenai dinding anus yang semakin mengerat, juga sensasi dari penis Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin menyeringai kesetanan, melihat bagaimana Naruto dengan tamak mencari kenikmatan dari penis dan juga tongkat kecil itu. "Kau menyukainya? Kau menyukai setiap sentuhan penisku mengenai prostatmu, hn?" Kepala penis yang memiliki belahan pada puncak penis Naruto, Sasuke remas kuat. Memelintir kepala penis merah muda itu dengan kuat, menggesekan telunjuk dan ibu jari yang ia buat huruf O melingkari kepala penis. Menghantarkan sensai lain dari tangannya yang memanja bagian tersebut. "Ayo katakan. Katakan bagaimana kau begitu menyukai penisku. Katakanlah dengan lantang kau begitu menggilai penisku yang besar dan panjang memanja anusmu. Bagaimana sensasinya, deskripsikanlah kulit penisku yang bergesekan langsung dengan dinding anusmu. Ayo katakanlah~"

Naruto mengeratkan giginya, sebelah tangan laki-laki bersurai pirang itu mencengkram permukaan batu karang- merasa terhina juga murka dimana harga dirinya yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Sasuke direndahkan hingga memintanya mengemis kenikmatan seksual. "Be-Berengsek!" Maki Naruto menggerakan sedikit tubuhnya condong kearah depan, mengapit penis Sasuke berserta tongkat kecil dengan merapatkan kedua belahan pantatnya. Bermaksud ingin mematahkan penis Sasuke bermain dianalnya.

Bukannya merasa tersakiti karna penisnya terjepit pada belahan pantat Naruto. Sasuke malah menggeram nikmat dengan sebelah mata setengah terpejam merasakan bagaimana belahan pantat Naruto meremas kuat penisnya berserta tongkat kecil. Mendesak benda panjang dan gemuk itu terjepit sempurna bersamaan kedutan-kedutan kencang dari dinding anus, serta urat-urat yang menimbulkan diri dari dinding lembut nan hangat itu. Nikmat~, benar-benar nikmat.

Merasakan urat yang menjalar memunculkan diri dari penis Sasuke, dinding anus Naruto turut terkontrasi juga. Berkedut kencang dan menampilkan urat disekitaran dinding anus seraya membelalakan mata begitu merasakan Sasuke menggerakan penisnya maju mundur. Memaksa untuk masuk kedalam mengabaikan himpitan yang ia layangkan dari belahan pantatnya.

"Angghh! Anhh! Arngghh~"

Mau tak mau merasakan sensasi memabukan yang timbil dari penis Sasuke, mau tak mau Naruto turut merasakan kenikmatan. Mendesah lagi mengeluarkan nada serak dan berat tetapi terkesan menggairahkan keluar dari bibirnya. Sasuke terus bergerak maju-mundur dengan cepat, semakin cepat. Bahkan penisnya yang telah ereksi bergesekan dengan ketiga puluh enam permata pada tongkat tersebut menimbulkan rasa linu namun tak cukup membuat Sasuke untuk berhenti. Meninggalkan segala kenikmatan ini. Beberapa sodokan kuat dilayangkan Sasuke.

"Nghhh-ARRGGHH!"

Kedutan kuat dari penis Naruto yang ia genggam dengan tangan kiri lekas Sasuke tutup kepala penis Naruto menggunakan telapak ibu jari tangan kanan. Tak membiarkan laki-laki bersurai pirang itu mengeluarkan sperma yang berada diujung tanduk. Naruto menggeram marah, menolehkan wajah menatap bengis Sasuke sembari berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke membelenggu penisnya. "Terkutuk kau Roosevelt!" Caci Naruto untuk kesekian kali, berusaha melepaskan jemari Sasuke menutupi lubang kepala penis namun lelaki berkulit putih itu malah menggerakan penisnya menyentuh prostat Naruto. Menyiksa lelaki itu dengan menumpuk sperma Naruto yang ia tutup menggunakan ibu jari.

Seringai terkutuk masih hinggap dibibir Sasuke, tak lepas sama sekali barang sedetikpun mendapati tatapan murka Naruto. "Jawab pertanyaanku, maka akan kulepaskan jariku dari kepala penismu agar kau bisa mengeluarkannya." Titah Sasuke mutlak seraya memainkan jemari tangan kiri pada batang penis, tak lagi menggoda dua bola penis Naruto.

Tangan Naruto mengepal erat, tak mampu lagi menghitung entah keberapa kali ia mengeratkan gigi menyalurkan rasa marah. "Mati kau, Roose- ARRRGGH!"

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" Teriak Sasuke emosi. Sengaja melesekan penisnya masuk kedalam anus Naruto secara kasar, bersamaan dengan tongkat kecil menancap dianus Naruto yang ia hujam memasuki liang anus semakin dalam- menyisakan beberapa tiga senti saja dari keseluruhan tongkat itu.

Tak mengindahkan seruan Sasuke, Naruto lebih memilih bungkam. Menerima rasa sakit dari hubungan seksual yang dilakukan Sasuke secara biadab hanya bersifat sesaat saja, setelah Sasuke puas toh ia akan berhenti, begitulah yang saat ini Naruto pikirkan. Sasuke mengeratkan giginya yang bergemelutuk kuat menahan emosi, jelas Naruto lebih keras kepala dari ia duga.

'THRUST!'

"AKKH!" Naruto menjerit keras, dimana Sasuke mengujam prostatnya dengan sangat kasar. Membabi buta hingga imbas dari pergerakan kasar itu tubuh Naruto terlonjak merendah dengan sendirinya hingga akhirnya Naruto dada Naruto mendempet permukaan karang yang kasar juga tajam, bergerak maju mundur akibat dipompa secara brutal oleh Sasuke. Menimbulkan dua rasa sakit yang Naruto rasakan, selain dari lubang anusnya digempur habis-habisan, dua puting dada Naruto turut merasakan rasa sakit dari gesekan permukaan karang yang tajam. Melukai puting dada hingga Naruto merasakan rasa perih. Jelas puting dada Naruto lecet sekarang.

Naruto sadari, jika ia terus menahan harga diri untuk tak mengalah dari Sasuke, tidak hanya anusnya yang terluka buah dari hantaman kasar Sasuke, puting dadanya pun terasa akan lepas. Ditambah setiap ia melawan Sasuke tidak akan segan-segan menghisap energinya, membuat Naruto tak berdaya, atau mungkin lebih parah lagi. Sisa-sisa tenaga yang menipis ditengah gempuran serangan penis Sasuke, seraya mengigit bibir erat Naruto pun mencoba buka suara. "Aku begitu menyukai penismu, aku sangat menyukainya ketika kepala penismu menghantam telak prostatku hingga membuat tubuhku bergetar nikmat, memanja dinding anusku dari kulit penismu yang terasa kuat juga bertekstur kasar!"

Dalam satu kali hembusan nafas panjang, Naruto menjabarkan penis Sasuke bermain dianalnya secara lugas dan terdeksripsi sempurna, tak urung senyum dibibir Sasuke mengembang. Begitu kagum dengan penjabaran Naruto. "Kau sudah puas brengsek?! Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu dari penisku!" Teriak Naruto disela-sela desahan kenikmatan.

Semudah itu menuruti perintah Naruto? Sasuke terkekeh pelan, menyenandungkan tawa dari barithon khas nada suaranya yang berat ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Baiklah, hanya melepaskan tanganku bukan?" Ibu jari Sasuke tak lagi menutupi lubang kepala penis Naruto. Begitu juga gerakan penis Sasuke yang berada didalam anus Naruto turut berhenti, tak bergerak bersama tongkat kecil tertanam di anus Naruto.

Naruto membelalakan mata, menatap tak percaya kearah Sasuke yang menyeringai bengis kepadanya. Naruto memang meminta untuk melepaskan ibu jari tangan Sasuke, tetapi tidak untuk berhenti memberikan kenikmatan pada prostatnya. Jika Sasuke berhenti, maka siksaan dari sprema yang belum keluar dari penis Naruto sungguh terasa sangat menyakitkan. Perasaan ingin buang air kecil, sudah berada diujung pangkal tetapi tidak bisa keluar sekalipun Naruto mengeram ingin mengeluarkan spermanya. Memanja prostat Naruto sama saja merangsang spermanya yang tertumpuk dipangkal penis. Selain rasa menyiksa dari rasa sakit pada bagian kepala penis, Naruto juga merasakan rasa linu dan juga berat dibagian kepala penis yang tertumpuk sperma. Dan jika dibiarkan lebih lama rasa sakit itu akan semakin menyakitkan. "Apa yang kau inginkan."

Mendengar pertanyaan bernada marah dari Naruto, mau tak mau seringai Sasuke semakin bertambah lebar. Senang bukan kepalang berhasil membuat sosok angkuh serta arogant seperti Naruto bertekuk lutut adalah sebuah kemenangan tersendiri bagi Sasuke selain mengejar tahta kerajaan. "Kau tahu caranya memohon bukan?" Sasuke harus sedikit bersabar untuk tak menggerakkan pinggulnya selama sesaat agar apa yang ia rencanakan berjalan sempurna.

"Jangan main-main denganku!" Bentak Naruto keras, muak mendengar suara Sasuke serasa sedang mempermainkan dirinya.

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah drastis. "Kau pikir aku bermain-main, begitu?"

Sorot mata Naruto menunjukan titik murka. "Jika kau tidak bermain-main maka jangan persulit hal ini, berengsek!"

Seringai sinis terlihat disudut bibir Sasuke. "Kau mau harga dirimu semakin jatuh meminta aku menjelaskan mauku yang sebenarnya dengan seluruh kaummu memandang keadaanmu seperti ini?"

Pandangan mata penuh benci dari Naruto semakin berkobar, tanda bila kata maaf tak akan bisa menghapus segala kebencian didiri lelaki berkulit coklat itu. Naruto sangat tahu apa yang maksud Sasuke. Bertindak seperti ini yang secara tak langsung membuat Naruto memohon belas kasih dari Sasuke akan kenikmatan bercinta merupakan penghinaan terbesar. Karena disisi lain dengan Naruto memohon, ia tak lebih seperti menginginkan Sasuke. Dan tentu saja Naruto tak bisa menerima hal itu sebab ia sendiri tak memiliki perasaan terhadap Sasuke.

"Bergeraklah, penuhi analku, dan manjakanlah prostatku dengan penismu." Naruto mengalah bukan berarti perasaannya telah terikat pada Sasuke, tetapi lebih ia ingin menyelesaikan penyiksaan seksual dari Sasuke.

Sasuke membalikan badan Naruto cepat, membuat posisi lelaki itu yang semula telungkup dengan pinggulnya naik akibat dipegang oleh Sasuke lekas telentang bersamaan dagunya ditarik paksa Sasuke. "Manusia tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mendapatkan rasa puas, itu adalah kenyataan. Tak salah jika kau berpikir seperti itu." Mendengar suara Naruto yang terdengar lirih namun menyimpan perasaan benci yang teramat besar, hati Sasuke bagai terkoyak. "Tapi ada satu hal penting yang harus kau ingat, dibalik rasa itu manusia menggunakan perasaan ketika menjalaninya. Marah, senang, sedih, gelisah, kecewa. Hal itu juga berlaku untukku saat ini. Dimana kau berhasil membuatku marah saat kau mengutukku menjadi seorang monster. Kau membuatku gelisah tanpa sebab disaat aku bersama denganmu. Kau juga membuatku kecewa pada diriku sendiri yang telah melukai perasaanmu atas kematian duyung itu. Dan sekarang kau menyiksa ku dalam jurang kesedihan saat aku menyadari kau pergi tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun sebagai salam perpisahan!" Nafas Sasuke bergemuruh disaat berteriak keras tepat didepan wajah Naruto.

Kedua mata berbeda warna tersebut bertemu, menyatu dalam luapan suasana penuh emosi. Tetapi Naruto tak berniat untuk berpaling. Bagai terhisap oleh langit kelam mata Sasuke, Naruto mencoba menerawangi perasaan Sasuke dimana ia yang seorang siren. Bangsa pembunuh tidak ditakdirkan untuk memiliki perasaan, apalagi untuk memahami perasaan orang lain. "Meskipun begitu, kau juga menyisipkan satu perasaan yang membuatku bahagia. Bagaimana aku terlampu senang melihat kau tepat ada didepan kedua matamu. Menjangkaumu dengan kedua tangan tanpa ingin melepaskanmu walau sesaat saja." Sasuke mengusap wajah Naruto, membelai lembut rahang lelaki yang memiliki tiga garis halus pada masing-masing pipi dengan pandangan sendu. "Seorang manusia jatuh cinta dengan kaum yang ia benci." Sasuke tertawa hambar. "Aku tidak merasa sedang dipermainkan oleh takdir, aku anggap itu sebagai bayaran atas sikap lancangku menodai nyawa saudarimu."

Naruto menatap mata Sasuke yang tersirat menumpahkan segala emosi berkecamuk didada. "Siren tidak ditakdirkan untuk memiliki perasaan."

"Aku tahu itu." Jawab Sasuke cepat, mengalihkan wajah menatap kearah lain seraya menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan jemari tangan. "Jika saudarimu masih hidup, ia pasti akan memohon padamu untuk melepaskan kutukan itu. Aku tahu. Dan aku menyadari itulah alasanmu melepaskan kutukan itu."

Naruto masih melihat wajah Sasuke, terlihat tak berminat mengalihkan wajah dari seseorang yang ia benci, yang kini membuat sebuah pengakuan terhadap dirinya. "Bila sudah tahu, kenapa kau masih melakukan semua ini? Apakah manusia menghalalkan segala cara kotor untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan? Picik sekali!" Ketus Naruto kemudian.

"Jika menghalalkan segala cara mampu membuatmu berpaling kepadaku akan ku tempuh. Tetapi apa jawaban yang kudapatkan? Hanya kekosongan belaka!" Sorot mata Sasuke menajam, mengeratkan genggaman kedua tangan berada disisi kepala Naruto. "Ketika mengetahui kau tidak akan pernah membalas perasaan itu, aku hanya ingin mencoba mengapai dirimu sesaat saja. Sebelum akhirnya aku akan berhenti, tidak akan mencoba untuk kedua kali atau ketiga kali karena ku tahu jawabannya akan tetap sama. Siren tidak memiliki perasaan." Sasuke mengoyangkan pinggulnya pelan. Menumbuk kepala penis miliknya mengenai sweetspot Naruto. Ingin membangun kembali sensasi dibalik dinding anus Naruto.

Menerima pergerakan kepala penis Sasuke, Naruto terlihat tak bergeming. "Kau akan berhenti?" Masih sama, menatap datar Sasuke.

Menyodok kepala penis dengan kuat pada titik prostat Naruto, Sasuke mengeratkan deretan gigi depan. "Ya. Aku akan berhenti. Akan berhenti selama-lamanya."

Wajah Naruto teralih, menghadap kearah samping kanan. "Siren memang tak mempunyai perasaan, kami bangsa pembunuh. Ditugaskan untuk memangsa jiwa-jiwa sesaat dari manusia. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja leluhur kami terikat dalam intrik gejolak jiwa yang dimanakan perasaan." Penis Sasuke berada didalam anus Naruto terasa membesar. Mengetat sempurna menghimpit telak dinding anus Naruto. Naruto bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana benda panjang itu berada diperutnya, mengelitik prostat Naruto menggunakan kepala penis yang bisa ia terka bentuknya tanpa melihat rupa penis Sasuke. "Alasan ku melepaskan kutukanmu bukan karena saudariku, aku hanya berpikir mungkin benar. Kau manusia yang berbeda- Nhh!" Cairan lengket keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari kepala penis Sasuke memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi Naruto, memenuhi perut Naruto menimbulkan rasa hangat. Terlebih ketika cairan precum Sasuke membelai prostat Naruto dengan nakal. "Menolongku dibeberapa kesempatan walau membenciku yang telah mengubahmu menjadi seekor monster itu telah cukup menjadi jawaban."

Gerakan Sasuke yang memompa tubuh Naruto berhenti seketika. "Boleh ku anggap kau sudah mulai menyukaiku?"

Kilat tajam dari mata Naruto terlihat, "Dalam mimpimu." Lelaki itu jelas merasa tidak senang sekarang.

Sasuke dengan sengaja menabrakkan kepala penis keprostat Naruto dengan kasar. Membuat laki-laki itu membelalakan mata merasakan melenguh merasakan rasa sakit. "Kau berengsek!" Maki Naruto.

Sasuke terlihat tak peduli dengan cacian Naruto. Lelaki memiliki surai raven itu mengecup bibir Naruto sesaat, hanya menempelkannya lalu pria berkulit putih itu mengadahkan kepala membuat jarak diantara wajah mereka. Tangan Sasuke pun tergerak, membelai puting dada Naruto yang terlihat lecet dengan penuh kasih, mengusapnya menggunakan ibu jari yang kemudian dicubitnya. Menarik puting dada Naruto lalu mengamit dada lelaki itu menggunakan keseluruhan jari. Meremas kuat dada Naruto. Menggeram menahan rasa nikmat, Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke yang meremas dadanya, menuntun laki-laki itu untuk mengamit daging dada sebelah kirinya. Mencuatkan puting dada yang kemerahan seraya mengalihkan tatapan mata kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke menjulurkan lidah, membelai puting dada Naruto dengan lidah bagian dalam. Mengesekan benda lembab dipenuhi urat lidah itu bergerak cepat kekiri dan kekanan. Tak hanya itu saja, Naruto pun memegang jemari tangan Sasuke yang bebas, meminta untuk menggenggam penis Sasuke yang menjuntai kebawah. Membelai permukaan keriput dari kulit batang penis Naruto yang kasar. Penis Sasuke pun tak tinggal diam, benda panjang dan besar didalam anus Naruto mulai menjalankan peran.

"Anhh! Ngghh! Nhh!" Tak butuh waktu lama desahan Naruto terdengar, meramainkan gemuruh ombak silih berganti sembari mendempetkan tongkat kecil yang masih tertancap. Mengesekan permukaan bergerigi dari batu permata mendesak lubang anus Naruto. Merefleksikan dinding anus yang kini berkedut, berdetak memijat penis Sasuke.

Merasa telah cukup bersenang-senang dengan tongkat kecil didalam anus Naruto, Sasuke pun mengeluarkan tongkat kecil, merintih nikmat disaat masih memaju-mundurkan pinggul menggempur prostat Naruto dengan penisnya, ketika menarik kembali tongkat kecil sensasi dari permukaan bergerigi dari tongkat menggetarkan dinding anus Naruto serta memperbesar penis Sasuke yang bersentuhan langsung dengan tongkat itu.

"AHH!"

Tongkat kecil itu pun terlepas, terlihat jelas selaput cairan bening dan juga lengket menyelimuti batang tongkat. Masih memperlukan keberadaan tongkat, Sasuke pun mengesekan ujung tongkat ke kepala penis Naruto. Melesakan batu permata dipermukaan tongkat pada belahan kepala penis dengan memutar-mutar tongkat dilubang kecil kepala penis. Mengundang desahan keras dari Naruto yang mendongkakkan wajah menatap kelangit karang, menerima kenikmatan lain dari penisnya dan juga penis Sasuke yang menggempur prostatnya.

"Nghh! Anhh! Ahh!" Desahan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi, disaat Sasuke semakin bergerak cepat. Mengenjot tubuh Naruto seperti menaiki kuda liar hingga Naruto terlonjak. Berteriak keras. "Akh! Akh! Akh!" Gesekan dari tongkat pun semakin cepat, memborbadir kepala penis Naruto dengan nikmat. Merasakan bagaimana belahan penis Naruto bergesekan dengan batu permata, sakit memang. Batu bermata bertektur keras, juga tongkat yang melingkupi batu permata itu juga semakin menambah rasa linu kepala penis Naruto, tetapi dibalik rasa sakit itu rasa puas juga muncul. Bahkan tiga kali lipat dari rasa sakit, membuat dinding anus Naruto langsung bereaksi cepat, memijat penis Sasuke dengan erat. Memunculkan urat-urat besar dipenis Sasuke yang membawa kenikmatan lebih dinding anus Naruto. Rasa panas, lembab, penuh, dan bunyi becek aneh serta suara tamparan bagian atas kepala penis Sasuke dengan belahan pantat Naruto. Kenikmatan itu tak bisa diukur, dijabarkanpun tak akan bisa melukiskan rasa nikmat diberikan oleh Sasuke.

Merasakan dinding anus Naruto menekan penis Sasuke erat, menggenggam benda itu seperti meremas sari buah jeruk telah menjadi satu penanda bagi Sasuke bahwa Naruto akan klimaks sesaat lagi. Sasuke pun melepaskan tongkat dari belahan penis Naruto. Membawa batang tongkat kearah bawah, mengesekan permukaan bergerigi itu pada dua bola Naruto yang lembut. Tongkat kecil tersebut Sasuke gesekan dengan gerakan atas bawah, lalu kekiri dan kekanan, membiarkan permukaan bergerigi tersebut menyentuh kulit bola penis Naruto dengan tekanan yang pas disaat menggesekannya.

Naruto yang merasakan tongkat kecil tersebut telah berpindah kedua bola penisnya hanya mampu memejamkan mata erat, dimana cairan basah menyelimuti tongkat bersentuhan secara langsung. Bila tongkat dengan dilapisi perak tersebut terasa dingin menyentuh kulit, maka bagi Naruto tongkat tersebut terasa hangat karena berasal dari liang analnya. Terus mengarahkan kepala penis menumbuk titik prostat Naruto, kedua tangan Sasuke yang bermain bersama penis dan dua bola Naruto tak berhenti begitu saja ketika mengarahkan lidah panjang yang terjulur kearah puting dada. Menyapukan ujung lidah memutari koin puting dada, bergerak memutar seperti arah jarum jam kemudian melesakan bagian tengah puting dada yang merekah. Mengecup, menjilat, menghisap puting dada sembari mengigiti bagian kemerahan tersebut secara terus menerus.

"Ahhh~ nggh~"

Suara serak Naruto semakin menambah volume geraman Sasuke yang terjepit oleh dinding anus Naruto. Ketat, hangat, bahkan jika ia salah mengarahkan posisi kaki Naruto, penisnya dihimpit oleh dinding anus terasa seperti hendak remuk. Sasuke tahu, bila Naruto telah merasakan hal ini, tak lain dalam beberapa kali sodokan Naruto akan membuncahkan spermanya yang tertunda. Waktu yang Sasuke miliki tinggal sedikit, dan karena itu pula Sasuke segera menambah kecepatan pinggulnya menggempur liang anal Naruto. Memasuki tempat tersebut dengan bertindak brutal, benar-benar kalap mengarahkan penisnya semakin cepat. Tak lagi menghiraukan Naruto yang terlonjak, geramannya berubah menjadi mengerikan dengan kuku-kuku jati tertancap dipunggung Sasuke, menembus kemeja tipis ia kenakan hingga memunculkan sepuluh titik kemerahan- darah telah merembes keluar.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua mata erat, merasakan kenikmatan sensasi dari anus Naruto pada detik-detik terakhir. Dimana himpitan dinding anus tak bisa ia jabarkan lagi bagaimana ketatnya, denyutan-denyutan yang timbul menyelimuti penisnya terasa enak, begitu pula dengan sesuatu yang lembut terasa tumpul dititik kepala penisnya mendarat jika ia menyodok anal Naruto. Tak perlu menghitung mundur dari waktu yang tersisa, dalam hitungan detik sperma Naruto pun keluar, membanjiri bagian perut dan sekitaran penis dan selangkangan Naruto.

"NNH!"

'BLRUUP!'

Sperma Sasuke pun turut keluar, bereaksi dengan cepat ketika menerima kedutan erat dari dinding anus Naruto yang meraih kenikmatan atas pasca klimaksnya. Dimana ketika otot-otot bagian dalam Naruto mengejang, langsung menghimpit seluruh penis Sasuke hingga mau tak mau Sasuke juga meraih klimaksnya bersamaan dengan Naruto walau beda lima detik saja.

Nafas Naruto bergemuruh, memompa gerak pernafasannya yang bergerak tak teratur. Naik turun meraup oksigen dengan rakus begitu merasakan perasaan hangat dan juga penuh, terlebih menyenangkan lagi ketika sperma yang Sasuke tembakan didalam anusnya mengenai prostat dengan telak. Mengelitik sesuatu didiri Naruto yang memuncakkan rasa nikmat tiada tara, membuat lelaki bersurai pirang itu melengkungkan kaki ditengah erangan menerima sperma Sasuke.

Sama seperti hal nya Naruto, Sasuke juga berusaha menormalkan gerak nafasnya. Namun ia tak langsung merebahkan tubuh pasca meraih kenikmatan yang menguras energi. Lelaki bersurai raven itu malah mengerluarkan kejantanannya dari liang Naruto, merapikan kembali pakaian miliknya tanpa menyeka penis yang berlumuran sperma. Sembari membalikan badan berkemas diri, Sasuke melirikan mata menatap kearah Naruto yang juga menatap kearahnya.

"Walaupun hanya merasakan rasa empati kepadaku sebagai dasar atas pelepasan kutukan itu, tetapi aku tidak akan pernah berhenti. Karena bagiku, jawaban yang kau berikan sekarang adalah satu peluang untukku berusaha lebih gigih agar kau mau menerima keberadaanku." Sasuke beranjak berdiri masih membelakangi Naruto dengan kepala lurus kedepan. "Enam cinta, sembilan kebencian. Akan kurubah. Menjadi enam untuk kasih sayang, dan sembilan rasa cinta." Sebelah tangan Sasuke mengepal erat, menunjukan sebuah tekad yang tak akan mungkin ia tergoyahkan. "Siren memang bangsa pembunuh, kaum pemangsa, dan terlahir dari kegelapan yang diselimuti kebencian hingga tak memiliki perasaan terterangi cahaya. Walaupun takdir menggambarkannya demikian, aku akan membuktikan bahwa makhluk yang terlahir dari kegelapan juga mempunyai perasaan dimana jika dihadapankan pada sebuah pilihan, jalan yang kau pilih menaungi dirimu sesungguhnya telah diterangi oleh cahaya."

Kepergian Sasuke yang berlalu dihadapan Naruto tak mampu lelaki itu ungkapkan pada rangkaian kata mengenai satu asa yang ingin dibangkitkan oleh Sasuke. Dimana makhluk kegelapan tak selamanya ditakdirkan untuk gelap. Juga tak selamanya rasa benci akan terus menjadi benci hingga tak melahirkan satu cahaya dinamakan...

Cinta.

.

Matahari telah kembali keufuk barat, meninggalkan langit kejinggan menari diangkasa raya menghilang ditengah iringan langit gelap serta ombak yang menyapu persisir pantai. Seorang laki-laki bersurai raven dengan bola mata menyamai gelapnya malam menatap hamparan langit kelam ditemani titik-titik cahaya berkilauan memamerkan keindahannya. Meski belum larut, bulan purnama sudah terlihat. Berdiri kokoh ditengah singasana tanpa ada satupun awan yang menganggu kemegahannya.

Tahun 1582, sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak saat itu dan selama itu pula banyak yang terjadi pada si lelaki. Meninggalkan tahta kerajaan tanpa melanjutkan kembali ambisinya menikahi putri bangsawan kerajaan terkenal, bermukim di London mengurusi segala hal berbau politik yang dipenuhi topeng-topeng sandiwara telah ia tinggalkan bersama dengan mundurnya ia sebagai salah satu calon pewaris tahta. Melanjutkan kehormatan keluarga dengan menjalani hidup sebagai bangsawan ternama melindungi perbatasan kerajaan Inggris, si lelaki sadari ia pun tak diberi tanggung jawab akan hal itu oleh ayahnya. Sang kakak lah telah mengambil alih akan hal itu, meskipun begitu Itachi melakukannya bukan keterpaksaan akibat didesak sang kepala keluarga. Itachi murni mengambil peran itu atas dasar nurani.

Jika sebagian orang yang berada pada zamannya akan mencaci kebodohan Sasuke yang rela menanggalkan semua kegemilangan harta serta jabatan yang menyisakan satu langkah menunju kesuksesaan tahta Inggris, maka pada kenyataan yang Sasuke dapatkan hanya satu, sesungguhnya mereka lah yang bodoh. Dunia kebangsawanan dan intrik internal kerajaan penuh muslihat serta tipu daya. Menunjukan wajah malaikat tetapi dibalik itu telah menyiapkan sang iblis yang akan menusuknya dari belakang. Saat menjadi monster, Sasuke telah mendapatkan satu pelajaran penting. Bahwa yang dilihat oleh semua orang adalah ketampanan Sasuke sebagai seorang manusia rupawan dengan harta berlimpah. Sedangkan ketika ia menjadi sosok monster buruk rupa yang dianggap mempunyai potensi besar melukai seseorang, Sasuke diburu, diinjak harga dirinya, bahkan ia dibuang oleh seluruh orang yang mengaku mencintainya.

Tidak ada kejujuran didunia ini.

Tidak ada cinta.

Itulah yang Sasuke pikirkan saat ia terpuruk. Segelintir orang saja mau membantu Sasuke, itupun orang-orang yang bahkan belum pernah ia kenal, dan mengejutkannya lagi kaum yang ia benci ternyata menyelamatkan dirinya dari jurang keputusasaan. Penyihir putih, vampir, juga makhluk tiga ras. Memiliki darah seorang havfrue, aulanerk, serta siren...

"Naruto."

Itulah nama dari sosok yang kini berada diatas bebatuan karang pesisir pantai, berjarak tiga meter dari beranda kamar Sasuke. Tersenyum lembut terlukis dibibir melihat sosok berekor tersebut, Sasuke segera masuk kedalam rumah, berlari menuruni tangga seraya melangkahkan kaki keluar menuju kepesisir pantai. Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu tak lagi memiliki ekor berwarna biru kehitaman, sepasang kaki indah terselimuti kulit kecoklatan berjalan kearah Sasuke. Membiarkan kaki telanjangnya yang basah oleh air laut menginjak pasir halus disekitaran bibir pantai.

"Para vampir telah berimigrasi."

Sasuke mengangguk, mengamit mantel hitam ia kenalkan lalu menyampirkannya ketubuh Naruto. "Setidaknya aku telah mendapat jawaban kemana Sasori pergi sekarang tanpa kabar berita."

Naruto terlihat tak risih mendapati kedua tangan Sasuke melingkari pinggulnya- memeluk Naruto. "Apakah seorang saudagar penjual ikan di Inggris tak merasa kelelahan?"

Sasuke menyatukan keningnya pada kening Naruto, menatap permata biru dilautan dengan kilat pancaran kasih. "Aku tidak akan pernah lelah bila itu menyangkut dengan dirimu."

Sudut bibir Naruto tertarik, menyeringai sinis pada Sasuke. "Keras kepala, melebihi kami para monster untuk ukuran seorang manusia yang rela menyebrangi lautan hanya untuk kesarang para pemangsa setiap saat."

"Itu adalah nama tengahku."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke diiringi tawa khas, mau tak mau Naruto melukiskan sebuah senyum dibawah sinar rembulan yang menerangi kegelapan langit malam. Pertama kali dalam sepanjang beratus-ratus tahun hidup sebagai makhluk kegelapan, akhirnya bisa merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan. Naruto baru menyadari bahwa tidak selamanya makhluk kegelapan akan terus hidup didalam kegelapan. Ada banyak hal bagian dari kehidupan akan terus berubah seiring waktu tergantung seperti apa menjalani kehidupan tersebut. Bila banyak dongeng mengisahkan rasa cinta yang datang pada sepasang insan ketika sudah mengenal satu sama lain dimana mata bertemu mata telah menumbuhkan perasaan cinta sebagai tanda bahwa telah terikat satu sama lain pada benang merah dari takdir Tuhan. Namun dibalik rasa cinta yang mudah datang dari sepasang insan disebuah dongeng, adakalanya dilain kisah butuh pengorbanan dan kerja keras untuk meraih rasa cinta itu.

Dilatarbelakangi oleh kegelapan hingga sering kali menemukan kegagalan ketika ingin mewujudkan rasa cinta yang dimiliki, menyadarkan belahan jiwa akan takdir menaungi tak dapat lagi terpisahkan. Dibalik rasa benci mengawali kedua insan hingga saling menyakiti satu sama lain sebagai dasar luapan rasa egois. Memahami adalah awal dari tumbuhnya sebuah rasa cinta yang kuat hingga mengakar dihati, meneguhkan pondasi cinta dengan turut membangun walau terkadang sulit untuk menyadarkannya bahwa cinta telah tumbuh dihati.

Bila didalam dongeng si cantik sama-sama merasakan perasaan cinta yang tulus hingga si buruk rupa terbebas dari kutukan. Maka jawaban atas terbebasnya Sasuke dari kutukan diakibatkan secuil rasa empati dari penyihir buruk rupa yang mengutuknya. Tanpa ada rasa cinta yang kemudian disadari lambat laun setelah kehilangan sosok tersebut, perasaan tersebut telah bersarang dihati Sasuke. Membuatnya harus gigih mengejar cinta dari seorang makhluk yang tak ditakdirkan memiliki perasaan.

Enam rasa cinta... Sembilan mewakili rasa benci... Melahirkan sebuah kebencian.

Meskipun kuat, namun enam rasa benci... Sembilan mewakili perasaan cinta... Dapat mengalahkan kebencian dan melahirkan kebahagiaan.

Jika kebanyakan orang berkata bahwa dasar yang gelap selalu diterangi oleh kegelapan. Maka sesungguhnya dibalik jurang yang gelap, cahaya akan selalu ada menerangi setiap mata memandang kearahnya.

.

.

.

The End...

Berawal dari hobi gw yg sering melang-lang buana nyari pair OTP yaoi di yahoo yaitu wowo dan wiwi #jrengjrengjreng!

Akhirnya tanpa disengaja w nyasar disalah satu artikel yg dibahas yahoo mengenai putri duyung. Pas baca-baca entah mengapa jadi berimajinasi liar, bkin cerita mengenai beauty and the beast tapi si beastnya ini bukan fallin in love ma si beautynya itu tapi sama penyihir'a yg gw rombak jadi mermaid penyihir muka serem. Kata'a sih siren itu muka'a serem, kyk yg di israel itu lohhhhh. Mungkin aja itu siren euyyyyyy #excited sendiri.

Walau pun agak rada-rada, tapi moga aja kalian suka. Dan fic ini didesikan utk FDI #6 yayyyyy! (Oplosan)

Happy reading. Sampe ketemu di story selanjutnya *0*


End file.
